


Third Wheel

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hunter who grew up on the Campbell compound with Gwen, Mark, and Christian. She meets Samuel Campbell and Sam Winchester during a big hunt, and quickly gets together with Sam. Things get interesting when Dean enters the picture, and then when they find out Sam doesn't have his soul. This story tracks all of season six, so if you haven't seen it, this is all spoilers. The only character deaths are those that happened in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket as you pushed the body of the werewolf into the hole you had just spent all night digging. Seriously, if anyone had told you that 90% of hunting was digging, you’d have gone to college.

You pulled your phone from your pocket and saw the caller ID: Gwennie. Smiling, you answered the call and put the phone up to your ear.

“Hey, dollface! Haven’t heard from you in months. What’s up?”

“Hey, Y/N. Got a big hunt happening in Iowa. It’s an all-hands-on-deck situation. Biggest werewolf pack we’ve ever seen. You in?”

“Funny you mention it. Just taking care of one right now in Illinois.” You squirted lighter fluid onto the body in the hole and tossed a lit match. The fluid and the body erupted in flame with a loud WHOMP noise, and you chuckled. “I don’t know, Gwennie, I’m not really in the mood for another werewolf right now. What’s in it for me?” You both knew you were going to go, but this was how the two of you worked. Gwen called, you pretended to be too cool for school, she pretended to bribe you, and you went. When the chips were down, you’d always be the first on scene, though.

“I’m thinking Girls Night with chick flicks and ice cream.” You heard the sarcasm in her voice as she tried not to laugh, and you failed completely to stifle a bark of your own laughter.

“Pfft! As if, girlie! I’d rather a pile of naked men and a bottle of Jack, you know that!” Gwen laughed at that and you heard a lower laugh along with it. You realized you were on speaker phone and decided to take advantage of it. “Hey, better idea, you convince Christian to finally give me that rough fucking he’s been promising me since we were 16, and you’ve got a deal.” You could see Chrissy’s face in your mind, already blushing, even though he could give as good as he got. You heard his laughter loudly this time, and smiled broadly.

“I keep telling you, little girl, I’m a married man, now. Though last time I brought it up, Arlene said she’d think about it, if she could join.” Hearing Christian’s voice over the phone was like coming home for you. You smiled gently, and hoped your affection wouldn’t show through too much.

“Kinky! I like! Tell Arlene she’s on like Donkey Kong. And if you’re lucky, maybe we’ll even invite you, brother!” Everyone laughed at that, and you felt the excitement of going home already beginning to build in your heart. These people weren’t your blood, but you grew up with them. You went to school with them, you did target practice with them, you had your first hunt with them, and you buried your parents with them. They were family, and it had been too long. “So, now that we got the party games settled, who all is invited to our little orgy? Mark? Johnny? Pete?”

You felt a slice of dread cut through your heart at the dead silence on the other end of the phone. You heard the phone get picked up and taken off speaker as Gwen’s voice became clearer.

“Pete’s gone, Y/N. Wendigo hunt last month. The thing sounded like Alicia and he went after it, the stupid prick.” An unexpected tear rolled down your cheek and you wiped it away angrily. “Alicia got out. She’s working in a hardware store in Topeka and won’t answer any of our calls.” Gwen sighed loudly. “A lot of things have changed here since your last visit, honey.” You heard a door slam in the background.

“What’s going on, Gwen? You sound bad.”

“There’s strange stuff happening here, Y/N. This isn’t your regular hunting crap, anymore. We’re not just taking out whatever we find. We’re dealing with serious higher-level stuff, and I know I don’t even know the half of it.” Gwen got quiet for a long moment, then lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. “My great-uncle who died back in 1973 is back and leading all the hunts.”

Your mind spun. _Back from the dead?_ “What the hell?”

“And have you ever heard of the Winchesters?” Gwen was really whispering, now.

“Heard of them? You mean the yahoos who kick-started the Apocalypse and then fell off the map?”

“Yeah, that’s them. Well, Sam is hunting with us, too. He’s my third cousin or something, apparently. And he’s not a yahoo. More like scary son of a bitch, sometimes, but he’s a good hunter. Best hunter I’ve ever seen, really. Weird part is, he’s the one who stopped the Apocalypse. BY DYING. And yet, here he is, walking, talking, and saving my ass far more times than I care to admit. No one knows how they came back or why, but here they are.” Gwen paused again and you could almost feel her looking around for eavesdroppers. “They’re up to something, and Chris is in on it, but they won’t tell me. At first, I was pissed, but now… now I’m starting to think maybe I don’t want to know.”

You sprayed a little more lighter fluid on the body in the hole to make sure it completely burned out and pondered what Gwen was saying. Gwen was a no-nonsense, scared-of-nothing badass. Always had been, always would be. This was the same girl who had kicked a Fed in the balls once for fun, and called out a nest of vampires by yelling into the night air that leeches were so pathetic they probably couldn’t get it up in a field of pussy. Her words, not yours. And she was afraid of whatever her family was doing?

“Gwen, what do you think is going on?” You strained your ears to ear every stray sound coming through the phone. Gwen sighed.

“All I know… no, I can’t even really say I know… all I think I know is that I don’t think we’re killing everything we hunt. I don’t know more than that. Just… I don’t think I’m seeing all the bodies, if we are killing them, and if we’re not, I don’t know what they’re doing with them.”

“Damn, Gwen. What the hell are you guys mixed up in? Dead coming back to life? Doing something with dead monsters? Or live monsters?”

“I don’t know. I just know I wish you were here. I didn’t want to drag you into whatever this is, especially since I’m not sure I even want to be involved, but I feel like I’m alone out here. All the other women at the compound are wives, not hunters. I have about as much in common with them as I do a flaming unicycle-riding juggler at the circus, but the hunters keep pushing me off with the women. Samuel, that’s my uncle, and Chris are the only ones not treating me like a wife, but they’re still not telling me everything. I hate to ask, but I miss you, Y/N. Come on this hunt with us, hang around for a bit, and tell me what you think.”

“No problem. I just have to bury this wolf and drive to you. Tell me where to go and I’ll be there tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

During your drive to meet Gwen and the family, you thought about what Gwen had said and what you knew of the Winchesters. Raised in the life by their dad after the death of their mom. Dad died a few years back, and rumor had it both brothers had died and come back somehow, but details on that were sketchy. Truthfully, you had heard a couple of hunters talking in a shop about another couple of hunters shooting the Winchesters in their sleep for kick-starting the Apocalypse. A few days later, though, another hunter told you that couldn’t be because they’d just seen the Winchesters alive and kicking. Personally, if someone could start the Apocalypse, you had no doubt they could come back from the dead.

Other than rumors about their hunting abilities, you hadn’t heard a whole lot. Dean, the older brother, was a playboy, and Sam, the younger, had actually gone to college. The death of Sam’s girlfriend brought him back to hunting. One hunter had told you that Sam was a really sweet kid, and Dean was the one to be afraid of. Hurt Sam, and he’d get over it, but Dean would cut you down in a second. Idly, you wondered how a “sweet kid” turned into the badass hunter Gwen described.

As you pulled into the motel Gwen had directed you to, you took notice of the cars in the lot. You saw Gwen’s truck, similar to yours, parked next to some modern plastic thing. Sure, the newer cars were lighter and got better gas mileage, but they were easier to break and harder to repair. Your ’84 Blazer, however, which was your dad’s, was 4WD, with a big enough back to stow all of your weapons, and anything you’d need to camp out for a few days in the woods. Since your parents died, you’d spent more nights sleeping on an air mattress in the back of your truck than in an actual bed. It saved you tons of cash and having to work constant credit card scams to basically have your home with you all the time. The only thing you missed sometimes were hot showers. Looking at the motel building, something told you that you’d still be missing it when you left here.

You texted Gwen, and she appeared from one of the doors in front of you. You hopped out of your truck and gave your best girl a hug. She had already gotten a room for you, and she helped you carry your bags into the room. You begged for a shower before doing anything serious, and she gave you the room number where everyone else was strategizing. Once you were clean and dressed, you headed over to meet the family.

When Gwen opened the door, you didn’t know what you were expecting, but Samuel Campbell and Sam Winchester weren’t anything close. First, you expected Samuel to be older, somehow, though probably being dead for almost 30 years helped that out. Sam, however, was not the sweet, shy, little kid you had pictured. He was a hulk of a man, standing several inches above even your ridiculous height, with shaggy hair and broad shoulders. You saw him obviously ogle you, his eyes tracing your figure down to your shoes and back up again. The half-smile he gave you when he was done somehow released a curl of desire in your stomach. You would have to be careful around this one.

“So you’re the famous Y/N I’ve been hearing so much about. Every time these kids tell me about growing up, your name is all I hear. Nice to meet you.” Samuel put out his hand for you to shake, and you did, noting his surprise with how firm your handshake was. Samuel wasn’t quite as tall as Sam, but he was still taller than you, and well-built, so you figured he was used to taking it easy on newcomers. You, however, had been hunting mostly on your own for a while now, doing your own digging, running, and tackling of bad guys. It may not be the most glamorous workout, but it was effective.

“Forgive the weak handshake, I spent the night burying a werewolf by myself.” You watched as Samuel started at hearing that, and his eyes then also took in your frame. You turned to Sam, hand held out, and noted the amused gleam in his eye. “And you’re the famous Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Sam took your hand and shook it, holding it a second longer than you expected. You looked in his eyes and saw something slightly predatory there.

“So you’re the hunter who only agreed to come in exchange for sexual favors.” The look on Sam’s face told you he was trying to unbalance you, and you decided not to let him. He let go of your hand, and you turned to Christian, who was now standing next to you with arms outstretched.

“Hell, I’d do anything to get this one in bed, ain’t that right, Chrissy?” Christian pulled you to his chest in a tight hug and clapped your back.

“It’s good to see you, Sissygirl. You’ve been gone too long.” You smiled at the old nickname, given to you in retaliation for you calling him Chrissy, since “sissy” and “girl” were two terms you’d always hated growing up. When he let you go, he turned you to Mark, who also hugged you, but said nothing, as usual. You pulled away just enough to take his face in your hands and look him over. He had a black eye and some scrapes on his face, but nothing that looked too serious.

“Mark, my gawd, you look like an action hero with that shiner. You might convince me to stop chasing Christian, yet!” Mark gave you a wicked smile, then dipped you backwards, giving you what you were sure looked like a passionate kiss, even though in reality it wasn’t. You played it up, giving off little moans, until he finally stood you back up. You pretended to feel faint so he’d have to catch you, and then everyone laughed. Everyone but Samuel and Sam.

“Are you guys going to stand around playing tonsil hockey, or are we going to plan this raid? The longer I watch this reunion, the more I wonder what kind of commune your parents were running.” You watched Christian, Mark, and Gwen all straighten up, and you cocked your head. The Campbells weren’t hippies, but they knew when to take a break. Apparently, this was something the generations AFTER Samuel had figured out.

“You’ve got a point, Mr. Campbell. We can plan the orgy after we take care of the pack.” You tried winking at Samuel, and were rewarded when his cheeks turned pink and his eyes widened. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam watching you carefully, that predatory gleam still there. You waved at everyone else sitting around the room, some of whom you knew vaguely from other massive hunts like this one, some of whom were new to you. You found a place between Gwen and Christian, and made yourself get serious and pay attention.

Over the next hour, Samuel and Sam went over the plan, detailing how many wolves were in the pack, what they had been doing, and where they were holed up. They had managed to find pictures and maps of the property online, so there was some idea of where entrances and exits were, as well as the outbuildings that would need to be cleared. The best part of the whole setup was that there were only two ways on or off the property. The rest of the property was surrounded by a high fence.

“Sam, you’ll stay at the north entrance with Gwen and Y/N and get any that try to escape that way. Johnny and Ryan, you two take the south entrance. Christian and Mark, you’re with me on the main house while the rest of you will take the outbuildings.” You watched Sam grimace at his assignment, and couldn’t help but agree with him. Obviously, Samuel thought the girls needed to be kept safe, out of the way, with a protector. You’d dealt with that kind of sexism before, and normally you’d pitch a fit, but in a huge hunt like this, you needed to follow the orders of whomever was in charge, no matter how you felt about it. Sam quite obviously disagreed.

“Samuel, I don’t understand why you’re keeping me in the back. I should be in the main house with you. You’re wasting a resource.” Sam’s eyes were cold and angry, and for the first time you thought you saw a hint of the “scary son of a bitch” Gwen had mentioned.

“I have my reasons, Sam. We can talk about this later.” You saw the war between grandfather and grandson quietly rage until Sam finally backed down. You guessed there would be a discussion after everyone else was gone, though.

You took some time to consider what Samuel’s thought process might be, and almost barked out a laugh when it hit you. If Sam was as good as Gwen said, he SHOULD be in the main house, not babysitting the girls. However, Samuel obviously only trusted his family to watch over Gwen, which meant Sam, Mark, and Christian. Since he was keeping the girls together, you were going to be babysat, too, and the only family you hadn’t openly propositioned was Sam. Samuel obviously figured you couldn’t act professionally around Mark and Christian, so Sam got babysitting duty. You felt bad for Sam, getting benched because of how you acted, but you had a feeling trying to convince Samuel you could be trusted not to seduce a man during a hunt would fall flat. It wasn’t your problem.

While you figured this out, the meeting broke up, and everyone started heading to cars. Gwen said you and Sam would ride with her, to give you and Sam some time to get to know each other. You grabbed a snack bar and your weapons from your truck before hopping into the back of Gwen’s truck. You scarfed down your snack while you asked Gwen about other members of the family you hadn’t heard about. Sadly, the list was shorter than ever, so catching up didn’t take long. When the conversation waned, you searched for something to talk about.

“I’m sorry you got stuck with babysitting duty, Sam. If I’d realized your grandfather would take me so seriously, I wouldn’t have had as much fun saying hello.” Gwen looked confused, but Sam seemed to know exactly what you were talking about.

“Samuel missed out on the last part of the sexual revolution, I guess, and doesn’t understand that you can mix business with pleasure without risking lives.” Sam looked back at you with that predatory gleam in his eye again. You couldn’t deny it, this time. When he looked at you, you felt it all the way down to your panties. You watched him lick his lips as his eyes studied your curves the way a cat would lick its chops watching a canary in a cage.

Gwen shook her head. “What are you talking about?” You chuckled at Gwen, tearing your mind away from the startling hazel eyes in the passenger seat.

“All right, Gwennie, here’s the scoop. Samuel thinks the girls need a babysitter, especially since he doesn’t know what kind of hunter I am. But, he doesn’t trust anyone but family to watch over us. That leaves Mark, Christian, and Sam, here. And when I walked in the door, Samuel saw me openly proposition Christian and swallow Mark’s tongue. He probably thinks if he leaves me alone with one of them I’ll end up sucking more cock than shooting werewolves.” Gwen glances back at you in the rearview mirror to see if you’re serious, and then starts laughing.

“Oh, my god, that would be like incest!” Gwen shakes her head and continues chuckling. “Just watching that kiss with Mark turned my stomach, Y/N. I don’t know how you did it!”

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “He may be family, Gwen, but Mark’s a good kisser. Who do you think taught him how?” You watched Gwen’s jaw drop and laughed out loud at her.

“You and Mark?” Gwen couldn’t seem to shut her jaw. “How did I not know this?”

“Because it was nothing, Gwen. Honestly, I was the only girl around who wasn’t blood. I was probably the first kiss of every boy in your extended family, except Christian. That’s why I keep talking about having sex with him. He’s the one that got away! I’m surprised you didn’t know. I thought you were the one sending them all to me!”

You and Gwen kept on talking about old times, bringing up good memories of having fun and training for hunts. You were so happy to be back with family, the people who understood your jokes and knew the real you underneath the bravado and the flirting. Although hunting alone was your choice, and you still felt it was the best choice, you sometimes missed the camaraderie and the history you shared.

As the caravan pulled to the side of the road near the property, you checked your weapons. Two guns with silver bullets, one in your waistband and one in your ankle holster. Three silver knives of various sizes hidden in various pockets and seams of your jacket. Finally, your machete was strapped to your thigh. Since it wasn’t silver, it wouldn’t necessarily kill a werewolf, but you were better with a machete than any other knife, and even werewolves had trouble fighting without their heads. You saw Samuel motion to everyone to take their places, so Gwen and another truck started driving around to the other side of the property. When you got there, everyone piled out, and you wished them good luck with a flippant, “have fun storming the castle!” While they headed onto the property, you, Gwen, and Sam stationed yourself around the entrance so you each had a view of anything that might come running out.

And you waited.

After about fifteen minutes, you started hearing noises coming from inside the property, and you tensed, readying yourself for whatever might come out. You saw a wolf heading your way, set up your kill shot, and pulled the trigger. The wolf skidded and went down just inside the fence, obviously dead. You heard Sam and Gwen shooting before you saw what they were shooting at, but by the time you spotted their targets, they were down. More of the pack was headed your way, and all three of you emptied your guns, dropping them to the ground. One wolf, which was hit but not killed, kept running at you, teeth bared and growling. You pulled out your machete at the last moment and took him by surprise by removing his head. When he was down, you pulled a silver knife out of your jacket and stabbed him in the heart for good measure. While you were bent over, something tackled you and landed over you, growling and snarling. You couldn’t get an angle with your machete, and the knife had stayed in the body when you fell over, so you fought and kicked. Spittle sprayed over your face as you held the teeth at bay. Just when you were getting into position to throw him off of you, you saw the tip of a silver knife push through the front of his shirt, blood dripping from the tip. The wolf tensed, then you were able to push him off of you to the side. Sam was standing above you with a smile.

“I almost had him off of me, but thanks for saving me the trouble.” Sam held out a hand to help you up, and you took it, trying not to get distracted by how it swallowed up yours.

“I know, but I figured it was better to help than just sit there and watch you kill him. Besides, I think that puts my count at five and yours at four.” Sam smirked, and you would have made a snappy retort, but as you were standing up, behind him, you saw a wolf sneaking up behind Gwen. Quickly, you grabbed the gun out of your ankle holster and shot the wolf in the head, almost grazing Sam’s shoulder with the bullet. He jumped out of the way while you stalked over to the wolf lying on the ground and put another bullet in its heart. Your eyes flicked around you, saw that Gwen was okay and there were no more wolves approaching, then turned around toward Sam.

You did the classic move of blowing the smoke from the barrel of your gun and said, “I think that makes us even, cowboy.” You smiled at Sam, and he nodded with an appreciative smile.

You resumed your earlier positions, watching for any stragglers. After another fifteen minutes passed, Sam’s phone rang, and it was Samuel saying he thought the coast was clear. The three of you advanced towards the house, with Gwen taking out a lone wolf that was hiding in some bushes on your way to the house. When everyone was gathered in the front yard of the house, a tally was taken of wolves killed and injuries obtained. Thirty-two wolves killed, no hunters bitten, no hunters killed, but several needed stiches. Cleanup duties were assigned, and you volunteered as medic since you were not in the mood for more digging. Gwen led a team to clean up the house, and the rest started collecting bodies and digging the giant hole they’d all get burned and buried in. You stitched quickly and efficiently, getting everyone patched up in less than an hour. When you were done, you headed over to the digging to check in with Samuel.

It was a warm day, and a few of the hunters doing the digging had opted to remove their shirts. Sam was one of them. You got very distracted watching the muscles of his back and shoulders flex and strain as he pushed and pulled at the shovel. He stopped for a moment to breathe, and happened to catch you looking. You felt your face flush, but couldn’t quite make yourself look away, so you saw when he drove the shovel into the dirt to make it stand up, then stretched his arms this way and that, rolling his shoulders and basically showing off. You couldn’t stop yourself from imagining what his arm muscles would look like as he pounded you into a mattress. He glanced up at you to make sure you were still watching, then went back to digging with a fervor he hadn’t had previously. You shook your head and chuckled at yourself, gawking at him like a school girl. In your defense, though, he was built like a Greek god. He was all tan skin and toned muscles, six pack abs and bulging biceps. All of it came down to the V at his hips that disappeared into his jeans. He turned away from you just then and bent over to pull at a large rock he had unearthed, and you got a fabulous view of his ass. Your fingers twitched when you thought of grabbing that ass and pulling it into you while Sam fucked you hard. By the time he was standing up again, having tossed the rock to the edge of the hole, you realized you were almost drooling.

Samuel jerked you out of your daze by walking up to you from the side of the hole and asking what you needed. You told him everyone was stitched up, and he sent you to help Gwen with cleanup duties. Once in the house, you realized there wasn’t much left to do but haul out bodies. Since all of the uninjured men were digging, there hadn’t been anyone strong enough to lift even the women. Gwen was strong, but she was much smaller than you were, so you had more power. Starting with the women lying in the kitchen, you picked up the nearest body in a fireman’s carry and started walking to the hole. You had hauled three bodies this way before Samuel saw you and stopped you.

“I thought I sent you to help Gwen with cleanup?”

“You did. She’s got all the walking wounded helping her in there, so I figured moving bodies was the best way to help.” You shrugged and saw Samuel’s shock.

“You have no problem carrying bodies out here?”

“Why would I?”

Samuel seemed to not have an answer for that. He seemed positively bewildered. You gave him a gentle smile and patted his shoulder.

“You don’t know me, yet, so don’t feel bad. You aren’t the first person to think I’m like other women, and you won’t be the last.” Samuel shook his head and a small smile played on his mouth. You reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which seemed to shock him even more than watching you carry out bodies. “I’ll let you know when I need help.” Samuel nodded and you headed back to the house.

Over the next hour, you found a wheelbarrow in the shed, and used that to haul the rest of the bodies to the giant hole. When the hole was done, Sam joined you and hauled the larger men. You got to appreciate his form some more, walking behind him with the wheelbarrow. He picked up even the largest bodies with seemingly no effort at all, and you just knew he’d have no trouble picking you up and tossing you around if he wanted to. The thought gave you a thrill down your spine.

Growing up, you’d played tackle football with the Campbell boys, when you weren’t giving them their first kiss, and there were few other boys that weren’t intimidated by your size and strength. Until your senior year in high school, you were always the tallest person in the class, and your hunter training meant you were lethally strong and knew how to use your body to your benefit. After watching you defend yourself against a jerk who tried to mess with you during gym class, the football coach had offered you a spot on the team, even though you were a girl. Getting a flirty kiss from the Campbell boys was easy, but getting a date from anyone else was impossible. Boys wanted girls who were short, cute, and perky, not tall, broad-shouldered, and kickass. After you reached adulthood, you thought maybe hunters, the men who weren’t scared of the dark and what it hid, would appreciate your own fearlessness and strength. But men were still men, still wanting a woman who could fit under their arm, not someone who could look at them eye to eye and take them down in two moves or less. You’d had flings, but that’s all they were. A way to relieve stress and frustration and then get back to work. To be honest, it had been a hell of a long time since you’d even found someone up for a fling. There was no denying it. Watching Sam Winchester haul 250-pound bodies like they were feather pillows did something to you. Knowing he was watching you, too… well….

By the time the fire was burning in the pit, it was evening, and you watched the firelight dance on his skin. You shifted as you stood there, trying not to think about what you’d like to do Sam and wondering if your panties could stand up to the thoughts racing through your mind.

Boy, were you in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny aside: My BFF calls me and my husband "Redwoods" because we're both so tall. Credit to her for the nickname!

After the property was completely spotless, everyone headed back to the motel, with plans to take over a nearby bar after showers. You were glad that Gwen had managed to get you a single room by yourself, even though you would have been happy to share with her. You had gotten used to being by yourself over the past couple of years of hunting alone, and being able to hog all of the hot water in the shower and walk around in just your towel was relaxing.

Once you were clean again, you eyed the damage done that day to your clothes. Everything was covered in blood and dirt. You dug in your duffel for clean clothes, and pulled out several days’ worth of clothes all covered in blood and dirt. Turning the duffel upside down and having nothing more than a few flakes of dried blood and mud fall out, you sighed. You opened your other duffel, the one that held emergency items, and frowned. You were basically down to your Fed suit, and one other top that wasn’t too professional looking. The Fed suit was a skirt, blouse, and jacket, and the top was one you didn’t wear often because it had a tendency to show too much. It was flowy, with a low neckline, so every time you bent over someone got a view. You kept it, since sometimes giving up a view helped loosen tongues, and the view could be controlled with the jacket and still look professional. You frowned. It was going to have to be the flowy top and the skirt. The full Fed suit was too conspicuous to wear to a bar with a bunch of hunters in flannel.

You got dressed, made sure you looked presentable, and headed over to Gwen’s room. She saw your outfit and started laughing.

“Seriously, Gwen? You are looking at literally the only clean clothes I own right now outside of pajamas. I haven’t been near a laundromat to get anything washed. Either tell me you’ve got something that might fit me, or shut the hell up.” Gwen looked you up and down and shook her head.

“I haven’t grown and you haven’t shrunk since high school, so I doubt anything I own would fit you, you redwood. I guess that means you’ll just be classing the place up in that.” She waved at your form and chuckled.

“You know, if you had only just eaten your damn vegetables, we’d be closer to the same size and I wouldn’t be in this mess,” you grouched with a half-smile.

Gwen groaned at you and grinned. “Broccoli is gross, I don’t care who you are.”

You both laughed as she locked her door and you started walking to the bar next door.

When you walked in the bar and approached the group of tables the hunters had taken over, Mark and Christian saw you first and started catcalling and whistling at you.

“Hey, Sissygirl! Looking sweet! I didn’t think you even owned a skirt!” Christian tugged on your skirt and whistled from his seat while Mark stood up and melodramatically pretended to look you up and down and drool over you.

You smacked Chrissy’s hand away and leaned into Mark a little while he stood behind you and wrapped an arm over your shoulder. “Hands off, Chrissy, unless you mean it!” You waggled an eyebrow at him and he laughed. Mark led you to the last open seat, between him and Sam. You said hi to Sam, and it took a second for him to register it since he was studying your hips in the skirt. When his eyes met yours again, he licked his lips and smiled. _Cat with a canary again. Damn, I’m in trouble._

It was a friendly evening, with good food and good beer, but soon the group had dwindled to just you, Sam, Gwen, Mark, Samuel, and Christian. Sam and Samuel watched the four of you dance for a while, until your buzz made you bold enough to try and drag them both out on the dance floor. Sam agreed to join you, but Samuel begged off, claiming to be too old for what the jukebox was playing.

“Give me some Nat King Cole or Sinatra and I’ll give you a twirl around the floor, but I don’t even know what this crap is that’s playing.” You laughed at the older man and told him you’d hold him to that someday. He got a small sad smile on his face and squeezed your hand before he walked away.

The rest of you had some fun for a while, but soon you needed another drink, so you excused yourself to the bar. You found a spot by the wall, and when you had your beer, you sat there quietly for a while, watching your little family dance and laugh. About a minute later, Sam came over and sat next to you, getting himself a beer. He sipped in silence for a bit, then turned to you.

“I thought you were the dance all night kind of girl. You know, flirting with everything in a five-mile radius and always being the center of attention.” Sam sipped his beer and studied you.

“Nah. Although I love my family, and I love having fun with them, there’s a reason why I hunt alone. I need a quiet break every now and again. I’ll be back out there after I finish this beer, I guess.” You gave Sam a smile and he nodded.

“Are you sure there’s nothing between you and Mark?” You could see he was serious, but your buzz loosened you up and made you laugh.

“Me and Mark? Oh hell, no. Like Gwen said. We’re family.” Sam continued studying you with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I only ask because he’s said about two words since you got here, which is about two words more than he’s said since I met him a few months ago. I was beginning to think he was a functional mute.”

Laughing, you replied, “It’s the magic of being his first kiss. It loosened his tongue.” You winked and Sam smiled.

“And the one that got away? Not pining for him are you?”

You almost did a spit take with your beer. “Chrissy? No way. I just want to complete my set,” you joked with a chuckle. You gave Sam a flirty smile. “I kissed 9 Campbell boys growing up, and I want to make it an even 10.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully, and you suddenly became aware of just how close he was to you as his eyes settled on your face. He turned towards you, then, putting his left arm on the back of your barstool and his right hand on your right knee. When you didn’t tell him to stop, he leaned towards you until his mouth was near your ear and his hand was slowly sliding up your thigh.

“You know, technically, I’m a Campbell, too.”

You felt your face flush and knew it wasn’t from the beer. Your breath hitched and you felt Sam smile. You turned your head towards Sam, and he turned his, and soon his lips were on yours.

The kiss was electric, and it didn’t take long for your mouths to open and your tongues to meet. His left hand moved from the back of your chair to your back, then slid up to your neck to tangle in your hair while your right hand moved to his shoulder. As the kiss slowed down, you realized his right hand was now halfway underneath your skirt, and still moving upwards. You pulled away from his lips and looked at him in shock.

Sam moved his lips down your jaw and back to your ear where he whispered, “If you want me to stop, just say stop. But something tells me you don’t want me to stop.” His hand moved slowly upwards as his breath tickled your ear while he spoke in a rough whisper. “You’ve been watching me all day, and I’ve been watching you, too. I got half hard when you took the head off of that werewolf in one clean sweep.” Sam’s hand was still slowly moving upwards, but his thumb was rubbing circles as he went, his fingers squeezing your leg gently. Desire pooled in your stomach and your breaths were getting shallow. “And you couldn’t take your eyes off of me when I was digging today, could you? Were you imagining me in your bed? What you’d like to do to me? Or were you imagining what you’d like me to do to you? Maybe giving you that rough fucking you said you wanted from Christian?” You let out a little whimper, and you felt Sam’s smile before he took your earlobe in his teeth and tugged at it. His hand moved up the last half an inch and his fingertips met your panties. You were suddenly very uncomfortably aware of how damp your panties probably were already, and all he’d done was kiss you and talk.

His fingers shimmied the fabric aside as your breath caught again. You looked around and realized that if anyone looked your way, they would just think you were kissing or having an intimate conversation. Everything he was doing was hidden by the bar, and as long as you kept your face hidden, no one could see anything untoward. He had angled himself perfectly so that as long as no one approached, no one would notice a thing.

His fingers had pushed aside the fabric of your panties and had quickly found your damp folds. Sam groaned into your ear. “I knew it. I knew you’d be wet, but you’re fucking soaking, aren’t you, little girl? You like thinking of me finger fucking you right here in front of everyone, don’t you?” His fingers were moving up and down your slit, slowly working into your entrance, gathering some of your wetness and spreading it up to your clit. When he hit your clit, you almost jumped and swallowed a whimper. Between his words and his fingers and the excitement of the situation, you were positively throbbing, and you wanted to beg him for more. You could hardly breathe and you finally gave in.

“More, Sam. I need more,” you whispered hoarsely into his ear. He gave a low chuckle, then went back to licking and nipping at your earlobe while his fingers suddenly pushed inside of you. He groaned as you moaned, digging your fingernails into his arm. His hand moved, and then his fingers were thrusting in and out quickly, his thumb on your clit.

“You are just loving this, aren’t you? Knowing your friends over there could walk over here at any time and see what’s happening. Knowing that I’m going to make you come on my fingers right here in this crowded bar, and anyone could catch us.” You were moaning continuously, now, feeling the buildup in your stomach from his ministrations. The only things you could make sense of were his fingers pumping in and out of you and his mouth by your ear, his words flooding your brain with desire. You couldn’t move your hips, though you tried, which only seemed to make everything more intense.

You were alternating curses and his name as you moaned in his ear, your fingertips white from hanging onto his arm with one hand, and your beer with the other.

“Come on, little girl, I know you want to come right here on my fingers. Do it. Let me feel it. I want to feel you come all over my hand.”

That’s all it took for you to completely fall apart in a crowded bar with people just a couple of feet away. Your orgasm rocked through you, and you bit your lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Sam’s fingers kept moving inside you as you came down, and then he slowly pulled them away. You whimpered with the loss and Sam chuckled darkly as he backed away. You watched as he removed his hand from your skirt, then licked his fingers clean, his eyes glued to yours. You wiped a bead of sweat from your brow, and took a deep breath to help you come down from your high. Sam took a long pull from his beer, and so did you.

He carefully set his glass down on the bar, then turned to you, locking eyes with you, and said quietly, “I’m up for getting out of here if you are, but you’ll have to stay in front of me or everyone in this bar will know that I could cut glass with my dick right now.”

Your breath caught and Sam smiled his predatory smile. You met his eyes, and then put a hand on his thigh, slowly sliding it up and between his legs until the side of your hand was brushing against the rock hard bulge in his jeans. You rubbed his thigh, and felt him twitch underneath your hand.

“You’ve got a deal, if you can handle being that close to me while I say my good nights to the Campbells.” You smirked, and continued rubbing his leg. “Unless you’d rather I return the favor right here.” His eyes fluttered, and he quickly grabbed your hand and pulled it from his leg, putting it firmly on the bar.

“I don’t plan on coming until I’m deep inside that warm, wet pussy of yours, little girl.” His eye twinkled as you flushed, a wave of heat washing over your body. Even though he’d just gotten you off quite spectacularly, you were still filled with naked _want_. You wanted what he was saying, and you didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Then let’s go.” You finished off your beer, and so did he, and you both stood up to leave. He stayed close behind you as you approached the group on the dance floor. You made your excuses to everyone, telling them that you hadn’t slept in days (which wasn’t untrue) and Sam had been kind enough to offer to make sure you got back to the motel okay. Sam stayed close behind you as Gwen, Mark, and Christian all hugged you, Mark giving you a quick peck on the cheek, too. Gwen tried to give you a look, but you pretended not to see it, knowing that she knew you well enough to know that exhaustion wasn’t why you were leaving. You all agreed to meet for breakfast the following morning, and then you and Sam walked out the door.

As soon as you cleared the door and rounded the corner of the bar, Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you down the alley just past where the light fell. He pushed you up against the wall, ground his hips into yours, gripping your hips hard with his hands, and swooped his head down so his lips were almost on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tried to pull him down to you, but he resisted. He hovered just far enough away that you couldn’t close the distance, and then growled as he spoke.

“When Mark moved to kiss you, I almost pushed him away. You would have swallowed his tongue right in front of me if he had offered, wouldn’t you?” Sam brushed his nose against yours while your breaths got ragged from feeling his erection pressed up against you. Sam pushed one of his thighs between yours, which pushed up your skirt, and soon you were rutting against his leg while he was grinding against your hip.

Moaning, you tried to complete a coherent thought. “That’s just the way Mark and I are. He would have known something was up if I didn’t. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have enjoyed it, though.”

Your words had the desired effect, and Sam’s growl turned almost feral. You were both unashamedly rutting and grinding against each other, panting and grunting. Sam’s words were spit out between grunts and growls. “You. Are. Such. A. Tease.” His last word turned into another growl before his lips crashed down to yours. His tongue dominated your mouth, mapping out your mouth before biting down on your bottom lip. You yelped and pulled on his hair, which only made him groan louder, but he moved his mouth to your neck and started sucking on your pulse point. His hands moved up from your hips to grasp your breasts through your shirt and your bra. He kneaded them roughly until he could feel your nipples through the fabric. You felt like you could almost come again, just from the friction between your legs and what he was doing with his hands and mouth, and you told him so.

“Really? Wow. You are such a slut, little girl. Good thing I like sluts, then.” Sam moved his hands underneath your shirt, and pulled your breasts from the cups of your bra. His rough fingers twisted and rolled your nipples and you hit your head on the wall when it fell back as a desperate cry came out of your mouth. “You better be quiet, little girl, or someone will come looking and find you here, begging for my cock.” Sam groaned and then shifted so his erection was no longer grinding into your hip.

“Sam, oh God, I need to come, Sam.” Your voice was wrecked, your words were desperate, and you didn’t care. All you cared about was the exquisite friction Sam’s leg was providing against your clit, and the hot sparks shooting from your nipples to your groin as he worked them expertly.

“Again, little girl? Already? God, you are so easy.” Sam growled as your fingernails dug into his scalp and his back through his shirt. Abruptly, he pulled away from you, leaving you panting against the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a foil packet. He gave you a devilish smile, waving the packet in the air in front of you. “You take this. You decide where we use it. I can fuck you against this wall right here and make you come on my cock like a porn star right now, or we can walk to the motel where I can make you scream my name until the neighbors complain.”

Panting, you smiled right back at him, marveling at your own boldness.

“Why not both?”

You saw the lust flare in Sam’s eyes as you grabbed the packet from his hand. You put it in your mouth, holding it with your teeth, and then rucked up your skirt until you could reach your panties. You pulled them down and off, bunched them up in your hand, and slapped them into one of Sam’s hands.

“Hold those for me, would you?”

 You had a feeling he would be laughing if he wasn’t so turned on right then. Ripping the packet open with your teeth, you grinned up at him, and then started working on his belt and jeans. While you got him free, he watched you, bringing your wadded up panties up to his nose and giving them a long sniff. The two of you were both trying to shock the other one into stopping, but all it was doing was making you both crazier for each other. When you had his hard length free, you gave it a couple of pumps, watching his eyes close and his mouth open. You rolled the condom onto him, and kept pumping with your hand while your mouth found his neck and you sucked at the skin there. His hips started bucking into your hand and you growled in frustration.

“Are we going to waste the condom on a hand job or are you going to fuck me like you promised?” Sam’s eyes opened and you saw a fire there that thrilled you. He shoved your panties in his jacket pocket, reached down to grab your thighs, and picked you up, pulling your legs around his waist at the same time. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he slammed you into the wall. He held you like you were nothing with one hand and lined himself up at your entrance, slamming into you quickly. You cried out at the sudden feeling of being completely filled up, and he groaned loudly.

“You feel so good around my cock, baby. Just need a second.” Sam screwed his eyes shut and dropped his face into your hair. Both of his hands were cupping your ass, now, and they were squeezing and relaxing with each of his breaths. The stretch you felt inside was like nothing you’d ever felt before, and you wanted him to just move.

“I’m still waiting for that rough fucking you promised me, Sam. Come on, I need to feel you.” Sam growled again and pulled out just to slam into you again. “That’s it, baby, you can do it. Make me come so hard I’ll be telling my grandchildren about the night Sam Fucking Winchester fucked me up against a wall in a dirty alley behind a bar.” You couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of your mouth right now, but they seemed to do the trick. Sam started thrusting into you roughly, grunting with each thrust. When he found the perfect angle that made you whimper, he kept at it, hitting it again and again until you couldn’t form words, even though you were trying.

“Gonna…Sam…close…please…” Sam picked up his speed just enough that you felt yourself on the edge.

“Come on, little girl, I want to feel you come on my cock like you did on my fingers. Do it, baby.” With two more rough thrusts, Sam got his wish and your orgasm hit you. As you clamped down around him, he cried out, and you felt his hips start to stutter. He emptied into the condom groaning curses with each thrust as you worked through your aftershocks. When your breathing finally began to slow, he stood there motionless for a moment, then carefully set you down on your feet as he pulled away from you. He pulled off the condom, tossing it in the dumpster a few feet away, then tucked himself back in while you straightened yourself.

You suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over you. _Oh my God, you just fucked Sam Winchester in an alley._ This kind of thing didn’t happen to you. For all your bravado and shameless flirting, this was the first time you’d ever been so blown away by somebody you literally had no self-control. Sure, there’d been sweaty one night stands with hunters or random guys in bars, but you’d always made it to a bed, or at least your truck. You were suddenly glad your mother wasn’t around to hear about this.

 Just as insecurity and shame were about to completely take you over, Sam pulled you into his arms and kissed you long and slow. You melted into him, your arms wrapping around his waist as his hand tangled in your hair. When the kiss finally ended, he stayed close, almost speaking directly into your mouth.

“Don’t go getting shy on me, now, little girl. I’ve still got your panties in my pocket, and you’re not getting them back until you’ve earned them back.” Sam’s lips landed on yours again, and the kiss was dirty, all tongues and teeth, until he had you panting again. “I’m so not done with you, yet, Y/N.” He smirked at you, let go of you just enough that he could grab your hand, and started leading you back to the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

That first night with Sam Winchester was one for the record books. You had worried that perhaps once you were safely behind closed doors and the thrill of discovery was gone that maybe your ardor would cool, but it didn’t. In fact, what ended up stopping you finally was a lack of condoms. Sam’s stash was in the room he was sharing with Samuel, and your stash had expired. Sam had had three on him, which was enough to set a record for you that night, but the next morning was filled with disappointment. Disappointment which led to an interesting discussion.

“I hate having to use condoms. They’re never nearby when you need one. You’d think with all the supernatural shit we deal with, there’d be a magical way to prevent pregnancy.” Sam’s breaths were coming in pants while he spoke. The two of you were sharing the shower, and you had taken matters into your own hands, so to speak.

“There are other ways to prevent pregnancy, but not the spread of disease, hot stuff.” You added an extra twist to the pumping motion of your hand and Sam let out a shuddering moan. He gave you a dirty kiss, licking into your mouth until he needed to breathe again, then letting his head fall back as his hips bucked into your hand. His hands were massaging your breasts almost absent-mindedly while you straddled one of his thighs. “Come on, Sam, come in my hand like a good boy and then we can go get what we need so you can pound into me again like you did last night.”

Sam cursed and you felt him stiffen before he exploded in your hand. You worked him through it, using the water to rinse him off. As his breathing slowed, his smile turned into a smirk.

“What, you don’t trust that I’m clean?”

You cocked an eyebrow at him and shook your head before moving under the water to finish getting yourself clean. “I’ve known you less than 24 hours, Sam. I don’t know anything about who you’ve been with. I’m on the pill, for more reasons than just the obvious, but I still use condoms every time because I don’t feel like catching something.” You got out of the spray to let Sam get under it, then stepped out of the shower. “You’ll notice I didn’t suck you off once, either, and it’s not because I’m not good at it.”

You heard the water shut off as you began drying yourself off, and Sam whipped the shower curtain open. You handed him a towel, and that’s when you saw the shocked look on his face. He failed to notice the towel you were offering him, and you stifled a giggle as you watched him go over the night before in his mind. He finally looked at you with his head cocked and his jaw slack. He finally noticed the towel, and as he dried off, his mouth closed and he got an amused grin on his face.

“I hadn’t even noticed.” He kept patting himself dry, and then stepped out of the shower. “So, what’s a guy got to do to get a blow job from you?”

You chuckled while you combed out your hair. “Get a clean bill of health from a doctor. If he wants a second one, then he better keep his dipstick out of other people’s oil tanks.” You finished with your hair and left the bathroom. Sam left the bathroom while you fished your last clean pair of panties out of your bag and put them on. He watched you put on your bra with an amused grin, which faltered when you grabbed his plaid overshirt and put it on. As you put on the skirt from the night before, he tugged on the shirt playfully.

“Hey. What do you think you’re doing, stealing my clothes already? Only girls who give me blow jobs get to steal my clothes.” You laughed and swatted Sam’s hands away.

“My plan for today is to find a laundromat, wash everything, and then follow you guys to the compound. I fully intend on giving it back when I catch up to you, but I am literally wearing the last of my clean clothes. Can a girl who didn’t give you a blow job, but fucked you six ways to Friday just borrow a shirt?” Sam laughed and nodded, then started getting dressed in his clothes from the night before. As you gathered all of your dirty clothes in a duffel and finished getting ready to leave, Sam sat at the table and watched you. As you were about to shuffle him out the door, he spoke up.

“How about we both do laundry, I’ll grab breakfast while you watch the machines, and we head back to the compound together.” You shrugged and nodded, and Sam told you he’d meet you at your truck. You piled everything into the back of your truck and headed to Gwen’s room.

Your conversation with Gwen was short and sweet, with her expressing disbelief that you had actually hooked up with Sam Winchester, and you pointing out that being close to him would help you find out what they were hiding from her. You told her you’d stick around for a while and see what you could find out, which made her happy. You promised to be at the Campbell compound by the next day, and left to meet Sam at your truck.

The drive to the nearest laundromat was filled with barbs about your truck. The gas mileage sucked, it was too big, it was too slow, and it was ugly…whatever Sam could come up with. He gave you a strange look when you told him it was your dad’s and you mostly took care of it yourself. When you pointed out that it was 4WD, and therefore could get closer to a Wendigo hunt, he finally ceded the point to you. After a long silence, you reached the laundromat and got everything started. Sam left to find food, and when he came back, he handed you a slip of paper.

“That’s the nearest clinic. I figure when we’re done here, we go there, get checked out, and maybe tonight I get to find out what your mouth feels like around my cock. Sound good?” The tone Sam used was matter of fact. If you hadn’t understood the words, you would have thought he was talking about picking up groceries or making a dentist appointment. You looked at him in awe.

“You’re seriously willing to do this for me?”

Sam shrugged. “You said you wouldn’t suck my cock unless I did, I want you to suck my cock, so I guess this is what I’ll do.” Sam opened up his yogurt and mixed his granola into it. He glanced up at you while he stirred everything together. “If I have to do it, though, then so do you. Even though I’ve already made you come on my tongue, you’re right. This is something everyone should be concerned about, even me.”

You nodded and started opening ketchup packets onto your plate next to your eggs. “I just got tested after my last partner, but I’m always willing to go again.” You shrugged and started eating.

“How often do you get tested?”

“After every partner I don’t trust, so pretty much after every partner. I haven’t had any long relationships since I started hunting full time. You know how it goes.”

The conversation turned to past partners and experiences, and you heard about his one big relationship when he was in college, though he didn’t seem too affected by it. You guessed time really did heal all things. You asked about his brother, and he told you Dean was out of the life, off living with some chick and her son. You were kind of curious what could get a Winchester to settle down like that, but you got distracted by the washers finishing their cycle.

The day turned out to be nice, though you couldn’t get your results back that day, so Sam pouted. Well, pouting would have been cute, and Sam wasn’t cute. He was closer to pissed. He offered the clinic staff serious cash to get the tests done faster, even though you assured him that probably wouldn’t make a difference. To make it up to him, you stopped by the store and bought flavored condoms, though they weren’t the hit you had hoped they’d be. You got him off, but he was unimpressed. You stayed at the motel that night, even though the Campbells had left, and you hit the road the next day. One of the guys had taken Sam’s car, so it was the two of you in your truck. When you were less than an hour from the compound, your phone rang and it was the clinic with your results. Apparently offering major cash actually did get things done faster. When you were off the phone, Sam demanded you pull over to celebrate. As you were swallowing him down, he promised to give as good as he was getting later that night. You held him to it. By the following day, the two of you had agreed to no outside partners, and in exchange, no worries about condoms. Sam got a gleam in his eye when you shook hands to seal the deal, and you nervously asked him why the wicked smile.

“Oh, baby, do I have plans for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t long before you were settled in back at the compound. Nobody seemed surprised that you were shacking up with Sam so quickly, though you did get some good-natured ribbing out of it. When Christian said something about not knowing you were that easy to get into bed, you assured him you were only taking what you could get until he finally gave in to your advances. Mark started making a big show of looking for Sam before getting close to you, and you were surprised when Sam seemed to show a bit of a possessive streak when you were around Mark. You had no illusions about love or romance with Sam. This was fucking, damn good fucking, but just fucking. Nothing more, nothing less. Apparently, Sam took the exclusive part of your arrangement seriously, which made you glad. If he was sensitive about you having a wandering eye, then you knew he’d be careful about his own.

After a few days of finding a routine, Sam and Samuel left for a hunt. Apparently, they had become almost scouts for larger hunts, going and checking things out before calling in the troops. The first night they were gone, you got a late night call from Sam.

“This isn’t going to work, Y/N.” A flash of disappointment shot through you. _Damn it._ “Tomorrow, I’m telling Samuel you’re coming with us on these trips.” _Oh…wait, what?_

“What do you mean, Sam? What’s wrong?”

“I almost fucked a waitress in a bar bathroom tonight.” _Oh._ “She was all over me from the moment we walked in, and I very nearly did her just to shut her up.”

“What stopped you?” You almost held your breath while you waited for his answer.

“The thought of not having your mouth on my cock again. And those stupid flavored condoms. Of course, thinking about your mouth on my cock just made everything worse, and now I’m sitting here in the van with a fucking hard on wishing you were here.” _Ohhhh._

“I see. Well, I thank you for not fucking the waitress, and for telling me about it. You could have called me tomorrow to tell me, though, so why call tonight?” You knew exactly why he had called, and had already started running a hand over your own skin. Your voice was betraying you, you knew it, coming out almost as a purr.

“Because,” Sam huffed, and you pictured him with his cock in his hand, stroking himself firmly, “if I have to fuck my hand, then I at least want to do it while I’m listening to you fuck yours.”

Your breath caught and your hips shifted involuntarily. “In that case, why don’t you tell me exactly what you want me to do?” You were speaking in mostly breathy moans, now, and you heard what it was doing to Sam.

“Fuck, little girl, you can’t tell me you’re not already touching yourself, I can hear it in your voice.” You let out a little moan as you tweaked a nipple with your free hand. “Tell me what you just did right there, and I’ll tell you what to do next.”

“I was just making my nipples hard the way you like them, baby.” Sam grunted and you could picture the sweat that was probably beaded on his brow.

“I’m gonna need you to work faster, little girl, because I’m ready to explode over here already. Put that hand between your legs, get those fingers moving, and pretend it’s me there, sucking your clit hard while I finger fuck you.” You followed his instructions and let out a shuddered groan. “That’s it, baby, let me hear you. I love those pretty sounds you make when you’re riding my cock.” Neither one of you had words for a while, just trading moans and curses while you listened to each other.

“God, Sam, how do you do this to me when you’re not even here?” Your hips were bucking and you could hear Sam breathing hard through the phone.

“You ready to come, little girl? You still picturing me sucking on your clit, pretending your fingers are mine, or are you thinking about when I put my big cock inside that wet pussy of yours and pound you into the mattress?’ Sam’s words were punctuated with harsh breaths and you could tell he was trying to hold on for you.

“Yeah, baby. I love it when you fuck me hard with that big cock of yours. Just slamming into me, Sam, oh god…” You heard Sam give a grunt that you knew meant he was coming, and the just the sound threw you over the edge of your own orgasm.

As you both came down, and your breathing regulated, you heard Sam chuckle. “What are you laughing about,” you asked with a smile.

“I just can’t believe I traded actual sex with a willing partner to fuck my own hand in the back of a van. Your mouth must be magic, little girl.” You smiled triumphantly and laughed.

“Damn straight, Winchester, and don’t you forget it!” You took a moment to revel in the fact that you obviously had Sam Winchester under your spell. Better enjoy it while it lasted. “Any idea when you’ll be home?”

“Another day or two, at least. Just can’t figure out what’s going on here, and having to teach Samuel about modern life is exhausting. You have no idea how far I had to go to find a cell phone he could understand. And don’t get me started on the internet. These things would go much faster if he could research, too, but there’s no decent library around here.”

“Well, how about you call me every night you’re gone and I’ll help you work off a little steam?” Sam heard your flirty tone and groaned.

“I’ll have to, now. Just the tone of your voice tells me you’ve got something in mind, and now I’ll be wondering what that something is all damn day. I’ll spend the day walking around with my laptop bag in front of my dick.” You laughed while he groaned again. “Damn it, it’s starting already. I’m hanging up before I have to beat off a second time in an hour in this freaking van. Call you tomorrow, Y/N.” You heard a click and he was gone.

True to his promise, Sam called you every night while he was gone, and a couple of times during the day, sometimes for research, but mostly to help him avoid temptation. You had a good time telling him all about the hot dogs and ice creams cones you claimed to have eaten and listening to him groan and complain about how cruel you were. When he called at night, though, he started telling you what to wear, and then giving you detailed instructions on how to take it off. When he got you to admit to owning a vibrator, well, that caused a particularly long call that left you both exhausted. You were both glad when he got home, and spent almost all night making up for lost time.

Going along with Sam and Samuel had its drawbacks, though. Your last relationship was before you were hunting, so you had never had to balance the two before. You quickly realized you’d have to make rules in order to keep each from affecting the other. For example, when Samuel caught you and Sam grinding on each other in the anthropology section of a local library instead of researching lamias, you had to make a rule that sex only happened in a bed during hunts. That particular rule had to be expanded to include any flirting of any kind, or else Sam would find any excuse to be in a bed.

Oddly enough, you found you needed to make rules for dealing with Samuel, too, which surprised you. It shouldn’t have, with him being so old-fashioned, but it did. Rule #1 was to take a breath before yelling at him for trying to protect you. Samuel had never hunted with a woman before, and kept doing things to keep you out of the line of fire. It was touching, but it was becoming a problem. You finally had to have a talk with him one night after a hunt where he had “protected” you to the point where he got hurt. While you stitched him up, you scolded him.

“Mr. Campbell, you have to stop this. You don’t do this for Sam, so you have to stop doing it for me.” You made sure your stitches were still even while you handed him the bottle of whiskey.

“Please, stop calling me Mr. Campbell. Call me Samuel.” You looked up at him and wrinkled your nose.

“I’m sleeping with your grandson, who is also named Samuel. That won’t work for me.”

“Then call me anything you want, just not Mr. Campbell. Hell, half the time the monster gets me before you can yell, ‘Mister’. You’re practically family, call me Dad, or Grampa, though I don’t feel old enough for that.” You shushed him so he’d stop moving while you were stitching and finished closing up his wound. You cleaned it off with a whiskey-soaked rag and bandaged it up.

“How about Pops? I’ve never had a Pops in my life, and it’s short and sweet.” You finally looked up at him and saw the sad expression on his face. “Hey? Don’t like Pops? I’ll find something else.”

“No, no, Pops is fine.” Samuel sighed. “I shouldn’t have mentioned ‘dad.’ You had a dad, and I had a daughter, and they’re both gone, and they can’t be replaced.” A quiet tear fell from his eye and he quickly brushed it away. You sat down on his good side, put an arm around him, and leaned against him. He put an arm around you, and gave your forehead a quick kiss. “Sometimes you remind me of her a little bit. I mean, you look nothing like her, but she was strong and stubborn like you, and she was a fighter like you. Having you around is kind of a blessing and curse. You’re good for us, both me and Sam, but at times I just miss her.”

You nodded quietly, knowing there wasn’t anything you could say to make him feel better. “Is that why you keep doing this? Jumping in front of me when you think something’s out to get me? Trying to keep me away from the fights?”

Samuel nodded. “I think if I saw something happen to you, I’d feel like it was Mary, and that would kill me.” You both got quiet.

“How come you don’t feel that way about Sam? I mean, he’s Mary’s son. I would think you’d be better able to throw me to the monsters before him, considering he actually is family. Is it just because I’m a girl?” Sam sat up straight and quickly shook his head.

“Oh, no, it’s not that. Well, I don’t think it’s that, but I’m stuck in the 50’s when the only women that hunted were childless widows.” Samuel paused and sighed. “Sam is… a Winchester. I don’t understand exactly what that means, only having ever met one before, but he’s definitely not a Campbell. I remember when John was courting Mary, and thinking John was pathetic. He’d been a Marine, fought in a war, and yet he was the softest guy I’d ever met. Obviously, I misread him completely, because that soft kid I knew in 1973 raised the most lethal hunter I’ve ever seen. I met Dean before I died,” yours eyes widened and he shrugged, “long story, but all I remember is how stubborn and arrogant the kid was. He was a know-it-all that came out of nowhere, and then I was possessed and died. John must have been a real hardass to raise two boys that are this…cold.” Samuel shook his head. “Campbells are stoic, I’ll give you that, and hard to get to know, but inside we’re all about each other. You know this, you grew up with us. Winchesters…I’m just not seeing the gooey center, you know? It’s easier for me to treat Sam like any other hunter, because that’s all he feels like. And when I think about the fact that he’s Mary’s son, it just makes me miss her more.”

Just then, Sam returned with dinner, leaving you to think on Samuel’s words.

Something about the conversation must have struck a chord in Samuel, though, because he did seem to lighten up after that. His instinct was still to protect you, but when planning a hunt, he at least tried to use you as an equal resource. He backslid after an especially bad hunt in Bristol, Rhode Island.

Honestly, that hunt changed a lot of things. You were used to women looking at Sam with that hungry look in their eyes, but it still bothered you. By the time you got to Bristol, you had had enough. Sam was supposedly learning how to control his instinctual habit of flirting with everything in a skirt, but it was hard to turn off his natural charisma. When women were literally falling over him and refusing to take no for an answer, it finally pissed you off. The hunt in Bristol was where you finally blew your lid.

To say you blew your lid wouldn’t be entirely accurate. You didn’t yell, you didn’t scream, you didn’t even break the no sex during a hunt rule (which meant no kissing or otherwise being able to put your mark on Sam to discourage these blatant attempts at seduction). No, you simply dragged Sam to the nearest jewelry store and bought the two of you matching silver wedding bands. Samuel laughed and shook his head as you angrily shoved the ring on Sam’s finger before putting on your own. He had told you before that he didn’t understand this agreement you and Sam had, and you putting a ring on it just confused him further. He understood flings, but this was obviously different than your average fling, yet there was no talk of love or commitment, just fidelity.

Bristol was also the hunt where you began to seriously question what kind of man you were sleeping with.

After sitting down with the sheriff and his wife for drinks, and dodging questions about having kids, Sam had basically lured the sheriff to the park to use him as bait. From your vantage point, away from the Sams, you watched Samuel argue the tactic with Sam while you waited for the monster to show. Because they were arguing, they didn’t see when she came for Roy. You jumped out and attacked, but got knocked out in the fight. When you woke up, Samuel was apologizing for not paying attention and letting you get hurt, while Sam was already tracking the monster.

The big shock came when you and Samuel found Sam. He’d killed the monster, gaining himself a pretty good gash in his arm. Looking around the place, all of her victims were covered in what looked like spider webs, barely alive. You and Samuel both argued that they could possibly be saved, but Sam insisted they were all doomed, anyway. Why make them suffer and try to live when they were just going to die, anyway? Before you could stop him, Sam had put a bullet in each victim’s head.

While the bodies burned in the cold night air, you and Samuel hugged each other for warmth. When Sam coldcocked the deputy on your way out of town, you and Samuel looked at each other before pretending everything was okay as you pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

 In the weeks after Bristol, you and Samuel worked together to find ways to restrict Sam’s cold tendencies. You found that if you simply told Sam that you expected him to act differently, then he would, if only to keep you happy. There were still occasional episodes where Sam acted before he could consult you or Samuel, like when he shot the bartender to remove the leverage the demon had so he could kill the demon, but you slowly managed to shape Sam’s actions. It wasn’t easy, but you managed to curb most of his colder urges.

In between hunts, you and Sam spent more time in the bedroom than anywhere else. Sam was always finding new and exciting ways to turn you on, whether it was with toys or positions or situations. He seemed to especially enjoy taking you into public places and getting you off, like he had at the bar the night you met. Sometimes, he’d have you suck him off, instead, under threat of infinite teasing without benefit of an orgasm. The first time, you refused, not realizing exactly how far Sam could go. When you got home that night, he tied you to the bed so you couldn’t touch yourself or close your legs, then teased you and fucked you and teased you some more, not letting you come. When you were finally unable to do anything but beg, Sam asked you if you regretted not sucking him off right there in the movie theater. When you said yes, he asked you if you’d ever refuse him again. When you said no, he fucked you hard and fast, giving you the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. When he freed you and took care of you afterwards, you wondered if you might not be willing to “misbehave” again, after all. All in all, life was good.

 When you and Sam had been together about six months, every hunter’s fear came to pass. The hunter became the hunted.

The whole Campbell clan was gathered at the local bar, celebrating a successful hunt. You and Gwen were trading notes on what happened, both still unable to figure out what the men were keeping from you. Arlene sat down next to you for a while and grilled you both on the hunt, wanting to know details in a way she’d never done before. She finally laughed it off, saying that she was considering giving up staying home, now that she had two Campbell women around as hunter role models. You and Gwen talked about different hunts you’d had, good and bad, trying to give Arlene a better feel for what she’d be getting herself into if she was serious. Once the two of you had scared her silly, she admitted that she was just feeling antsy since she couldn’t seem to get pregnant. She and Christian had been trying for almost a year with no hope so far. It was getting to the point where they didn’t even want to have sex anymore unless she was ovulating, and even then, it was more disheartening than anything. Since neither you nor Gwen had ever been in her position, you had no idea what to say, though the conversation kept running through your mind for the rest of the night.

It was this distraction that kept from you initially noticing Sam’s odd behavior.

In hindsight, the initial changes were clearer. On the drive home from the bar, Sam commented that someone needed to find Mark a damn girl so he could stop trying to swallow your tongue every time he had more than a damn beer in him. Although Sam had made playful comments in the past about how you and Mark showed affection, this was the first time since the day you met that his comments had any venom. That night, you decided to assuage Sam’s jealous streak by giving him the best blowjob of his life, followed by what would normally be considered “special birthday sex.” When he seemed to worry that you weren’t enjoying yourself as much as he was, your heart melted instead of your brain firing off warning shots. You were thinking that he had begun to care enough to be jealous and to worry about how you were feeling, which would be new, since he previously seemed to view you as more of a valuable resource to be cultivated rather than someone irreplaceable. If he was actually starting to warm up to you, you would take it.

The next morning, when you woke up to Sam yelling at Lucifer and then collapsing on the floor, you knew something was wrong.

You called Samuel, and he came running. He figured out what the problem was before you did, and dug up the djinn antidote just in time. While you and Samuel watched over Sam’s recovery, Gwen, Christian, and Mark started tracking down the djinn responsible. One of their group was a fraction slower than the others, getting caught by the cousins, and he mumbled something about avenging his father before he died by Gwen’s knife. When Sam woke up, almost a whole day later, he and Samuel talked, quickly put two and two together, and realized Dean was in danger.

During the drive to Dean and Lisa’s, you were quiet, contemplating your own feelings. You had been perfectly happy with the arrangement you had with Sam up until the point where you thought you might be able to have more. With Sam, you’d tried things you had never considered before, because you trusted him to always do what he could to keep you safe and happy. On the rare occasion you hadn’t liked something, he had stopped immediately. True, the level of care he gave you was about even with how he treated his car, but it worked. You didn’t need poetry and roses, right? Not when you had sexy scenes in the bedroom, which occasionally required a safe word, which always gave you the best freaking orgasms of your life. Who needs poetry when you’re tied up and blindfolded with clamps on your nipples, a vibe up your ass, and the best cock outside of porn slamming into you like a jackhammer? Not you.

Right?

You were quiet while you and the Campbells waited for Sam to bring Dean back to the foreclosed house you were squatting in. You had wanted to go with Sam, but he insisted that if Dean was poisoned like they suspected, just seeing him would freak Dean out enough to possibly make him lash out. If someone Dean didn’t know approached him, they could end up injured, at best. So, you stayed with the family, cleaning your weapons, and then cleaning them again when Sam brought Dean’s unconscious body back and insisted on sitting alone with Dean until he woke up. Samuel and Gwen both noticed your silence and commented on it, but you shrugged it off. Now wasn’t the time.

When Dean finally woke up, you heard the two of them talking through the doorway. You put away your weapons and twisted your fingers waiting to meet the brother you’d heard not nearly enough about. When he walked through the doorway, you were shocked by how different he looked than Sam. Although tall, taller than you, he was still much shorter than Sam. Where Sam loved his hair long and a bit shaggy, Dean’s was short and lighter. Sam’s eyes were always changing colors depending on the lighting, his clothing, or his mood, but Dean’s eyes were a startling, steady green. Where Sam stood tall and commanded a room, Dean seemed very hesitant and unsure.

Gwen was the first to say anything. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Dean responded quietly.

In typical Gwen fashion, she started to get right up into Dean’s personal space. “My God, you have delicate features for a hunter.” Gwen smirked, but Dean obviously didn’t get the joke.

“Excuse me?” Dean screwed up his face and cocked an eyebrow at Gwen.

“Give him a break, Gwennie, he just woke up from a djinn-induced nap. Let him get his bearings before you start teasing him!” You gave Gwen a smile, but she backed off. Sam stepped forward and started introductions.

“Dean, Gwen Campbell.”

“Good to finally meet you. Sam’s gone on and on,” Gwen said.

Sam continued around the room. “And this is Christian… and Mark. Campbell.”

Mark actually spoke, which nearly shocked you out of your chair, and said, “Hi.” Dean shook hands with Chrissy and Mark, and then turned back to Sam.

“Cam—Campbell? Like…” Dean’s voice trailed off. You stepped forward and shook Dean’s hand.

“Like your mom. I’m Y/N L/N. Not a Campbell, but I grew up with these guys, so you could say I’m Campbell-adjacent.” Dean gave you a half smile then went back to staring at Sam.

Sam pointed to each of the Campbells in turn, listing off the exact relation as best he could. “They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us.”

Dean seemed shocked. “I thought all of Mom’s relatives were gone.” Dean looked around the room. You suddenly realized Samuel was missing and wondered where he’d gone off to. “And I’m sorry. It’s just, you know, why didn’t we know about any of you?” While Dean spoke, Samuel walked in the room behind him.

“’Cause they didn’t know about you. Not until I brought you all together.” Dean spun around when he heard Samuel’s voice and froze. Samuel greeted him and gave him a hug, but Dean barely moved. “Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here, please.”

You and the rest of the Campbells headed into the other room. As you passed Sam, you gave his hand a squeeze and he flashed you a smile. When you got into the other room, you sat next to Gwen and sighed.

“Well, that went about as well as can be expected, I guess.” You looked at the others in the room, and you all shrugged. You waited there, listening to the cadence of voices until you heard Dean’s hit panic mode. The three men rushed out, Samuel explaining that they were heading over to Dean’s to get Lisa and Ben. Without being invited, you simply got in the car with Sam and Dean before either realized you were there, sitting quietly in the back. Once you were on the road, Sam looked at you in the rear view mirror and smiled.

“Y/N, you didn’t need to come along. We’re just picking up Lisa and Ben.”

“Don’t tell me the Campbells aren’t right behind us just in case. Dean is right, we don’t know what we might be walking into here. The more bodies, the better.” Sam shrugged and nodded, putting his eyes back on the road. The discussion turned to traveling to Bobby’s, and you offered to go along to help with the driving so they wouldn’t have to stop overnight at a hotel. It meant taking one of the Campbell vans instead of Sam’s car, which he groaned at, but you pointed out that speed was more important than gas mileage, and he relented. You could swear Dean gave you a sly grin, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

When you got to Dean’s house, you saw Johnny dead in the car in front of the house, and all three of you rushed in through the open front door, Dean in a panic. When he finally saw that Lisa and Ben were okay, and the shock of Sam’s return wore off, you offered to help Lisa and Ben pack. She politely refused, so you stayed downstairs to see if the Campbells had arrived. They were already on scene, quietly taking care of Johnny’s body. You hadn’t been close with Johnny, he was a lone hunter like you, but everyone felt the loss. When they left, you opted to stay with Sam in case he needed anything.

Sam was standing still, leaning on the kitchen counter, watching Dean pace back and forth. You went over to stand to Sam’s left, putting an arm around his waist. Sam slung his arm around your shoulders, giving you a quick kiss on the head, sensing you could use some reassurance. Briefly, your mind flitted back to your thoughts since Sam was poisoned. Part of you could take such an action as a sign that he cared, but you suspected it was similar to him replacing a fuse in his car. You gave a signal that you needed something, so he provided it for you so you would continue to provide the services he required. You again started to wonder if that was enough for you when Dean interrupted your thoughts.

“Sam… you’re _married??_ ” You looked up at Dean’s horrified face, and then realized that Dean saw the ring on Sam’s finger. Both you and Sam started laughing, and for a second, you thought you might not be able to stop, the break in the tension was such a relief.

Sam shook his head while you were still trying to catch your breath. “Umm, no, Dean. It’s a long story. Y/N is… well… we’ve never given it a name, but no, we’re not married. The ring is… kind of like the Fed suit, I guess. Makes people think something that I’m quite happy to let them think. Besides, it’s silver, so it saves a lot of blood when it comes to identifying monsters.” Sam was smiling while Dean was taking deep breaths to recover from his shock.

“Okay. For a second there, my brain was about to explode. First you’re alive, then Grandpa’s alive, and then on top of it all, my little brother is married? Hell, no! That’s one too many shocks for my system right now.” You saw Dean trying to check you out without being obvious about it, so you gave him a smile.

“My family were close with the Campbells, so we lived on their compound. I grew up with Mark, Christian, and Gwen. I was hunting solo until about six months ago or so, when I joined the family on a group hunt and met Sam. We’ve been…partners, I guess you could say, ever since.” You looked up at Sam and he seemed to agree with your assessment. Dean shook his head and exhaled loudly.

“Well, welcome to the family, then, I guess.” Dean flashed you a smile just before Lisa and Ben came down the stairs.

The trip to South Dakota was long, with Lisa and Ben sleeping through most of it. During the breakfast stop in the morning, Lisa followed you to the diner’s bathroom and struck up a conversation in front of the mirror while she freshened up her makeup.

“So, you and Sam, huh?”

“I guess you could put it that way.” You chuckled and smiled at Lisa. She gave you a questioning look while she brushed out her hair.

“You guess? You’re wearing rings.” You laughed again and shook your head.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say Sam doesn’t deal well with temptation, and the ring helps to keep him from it.” Lisa’s eyes widened.

“Sam? Dean’s brother? He cheated?”

“Oh, no! No, no, no, that’s not what I mean. He didn’t cheat. I just got tired of women falling all over him all the time when there was nothing I could do about it. See, when we’re on a hunt, we’re posing as FBI or whatever. We can’t be seen as a couple, so I can’t do those little things you do to tell another woman to back off, you know? Sam knows he’s got a good deal with me, and wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize it, but it makes me feel better when there’s fewer women trying to break him. Besides, the ring’s silver, so it helps to out certain monsters.” You smiled and Lisa’s smile got strained.

“Don’t tell Dean, but this whole thing has really shaken me. It’s been a year. I stopped worrying about something coming after Dean six months ago. We dealt with the drinking, with the nightmares, with the overreacting to a car backfiring or an electrical short. I thought we were home free, and suddenly in walks Sam, and you, and there are monsters again. I just don’t know how to deal with this.” A tear streaked down Lisa’s face and you shifted awkwardly.

“Look. I grew up in this, so I can’t imagine a world _without_ monsters in it. I can’t imagine life from your perspective right now, but I understand that your life was just turned upside down, and that you are going to have questions. If Dean is anything like Sam, getting anything from him won’t be easy, so if you have any questions, or just need a woman who understands to listen, I’m around.” You pulled out one of your FBI business cards and handed it to her. “Ignore the name, the number is my cell. Feel free to text me or call me day or night.” Lisa stared at the card, and then gave you a tense smile.

“Thanks. I will.”

Your time at Bobby’s was short and sweet, with you barely getting to meet the man before you were back on the road. Although you knew about Bobby, and had chatted with him on the phone sometimes while doing research, this was your first in person meeting. You liked him immediately and hoped you’d get to spend more time with him in the future.

You slept for most of the drive back to Dean and Lisa’s neighborhood since you had done much of the driving to Bobby’s. Once back with the Campbells, you immediately found yourself scolding one Christian Campbell for being an arrogant dick when he implied that Dean should sit out the hunt. Dean had already made him look like a fool, but you couldn’t let it go. You made sure Mark heard you, too, when you told them to give Dean a break. Apparently, your scolding fell on deaf ears, though, as all three Campbells, and Sam, were making fun of things in Dean’s house not half an hour later. Dean walked off, with Samuel close behind, and you gave all four a piece of your mind. When you were done, you followed Samuel and Dean, just in time to hear Samuel basically telling Dean he needed to get back in the game.

“Am I the only Campbell around here with more brains than a rock? Pops, what the hell? In the past two days he went from safe and boring back into hunted and dangerous, dragging two civilians he loves into it with him. He’s had his house turned upside down, first by monsters, and now today by those who should be calling him family. Can you give him a damn minute before you try to recruit him? He’s kind of busy right now!”

Samuel looked down at you with wide eyes, and then dropped his head. “You’re right. It’s not the time.” He looked back up at Dean. “I’m sorry for dropping this on you right now, but think about it when you get a chance.” Samuel walked out and you exhaled at his back.

“I’m sorry they’re all acting like assholes, even your brother. With time, you’ll see that it comes from a place of affection.”

Dean smiled and sighed. “Thanks. Normally, I’d be up for dealing with this shit with a smile, but I’m out of practice.”

“No problem.” You motioned towards the cabinet with the glasses in it, and when Dean moved, you grabbed one and filled it with water from the tap. Dean stared at you thoughtfully while you drank.

“I can see why Sam likes you. I’m surprised it wasn’t him barging in here and giving Samuel what for.” He chuckled and dropped his eyes while you waved a hand.

“He’s out there playing alpha male with your cousins. Stop one teeny Apocalypse and suddenly you’re the leader of the pack. Well, except for Pops, that is.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “My little brother, leading a band of hunters. I never thought I’d see the day.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Did you just call Samuel ‘Pops’?” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah. I just can’t call him Samuel while I’m sleeping with your brother. It makes everything too weird.” You made a face, and both of you laughed. You finished your water, and you both headed out to see what everyone else was up to.

When the decision was made for everyone but Sam and Dean to leave, you fought to stay, but they were right to make you go. You insisted on circling around and hiding behind the house so you’d be close, and you were glad you had when you saw Dean sprinting out the kitchen door to his neighbor’s house. The djinn was gone by the time you found him, but you somehow managed to half walk, half carry Dean back to his house to get the antidote. It took far longer than you’d liked to drag him the distance, and Sam met you at the kitchen door, taking him off of your shoulders and directing you to the nearest shot of antidote. By the time Dean was coming back around, the Campbells had left, and it was just the three of you left in the house.

When it was time to go, you gave Dean a hug and told him you hoped to see him again soon. You gave the brothers some time alone by waiting in the car. As Sam drove you both away, you waved at Dean, and he waved back.

The car was quiet for a few miles before Sam spoke. “You and Dean seemed to be awfully comfy already. Should I be jealous?” You laughed and looked at Sam.

“Your brother’s hot and all, but not worth risking what I have with you. No worries, Sam.” You shook your head and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

Sam’s right hand moved from the steering wheel to your knee, then slowly slid up your thigh. “In that case, how do you feel about road head?”


	7. Chapter 7

The next time you saw Dean was sooner than you expected. You and Sam were tracking what turned out to be a shapeshifter, and you ended up babysitting! You tried. Really, you tried, but you had never been around a baby before. Well, at least not long enough to change a diaper or feed it. You tried to convince Sam that between the two of you, you could handle this, or that you should call Samuel, who had raised a child in his lifetime and might have a clue. Sam, however, had other ideas.

“I’m calling Dean.”

“Dean? But he’s trying to get resettled with Lisa and Ben. He’s not going to be able to come to our rescue. Besides, he’s never raised a baby, either. What’s he going to know that we don’t know?” You were feeling crabby and attacked, quite frankly. You were a woman, for Pete’s sake! Isn’t this stuff supposed to come naturally? You shifted the baby in your arms and wondered why it wouldn’t just shut the hell up.

“Dean raised me when Dad was too busy or too drunk to do it himself. Dean will know what to do.”

By the time Dean showed up, you had figured out the basics of changing the diaper, but it kept slipping off, somehow. You had found some formula in the diaper bag you grabbed when you took the baby, but it needed to be mixed, and the instructions required a college degree and a mountain of patience you just didn’t have while this shrieking, pooping thing was wriggling in your arms.

It was a disaster.

When Dean arrived, he eyed you, the baby, and the diaper bag, and took over. In five minutes, he had the diaper changed so it wouldn’t fall off, showed you that there was more to changing a diaper than just swapping out dirty for clean, and was feeding the baby from the bottle he magically produced from the bag, filled with formula he mysteriously created. Sam chuckled as you sang Dean’s praises.

“I’m serious, Dean. I was ready to drop the kid off at a police station or something and let them deal with whatever monster went looking for it. This is the first time I’ve ever seen the bare butt of a baby, and I’d be thrilled if you told me I never had to do it again.” Dean got a good laugh at that and shook his head.

“You’ll get it, Y/N. I’ll show you. It helps to be able to learn when they’re not screaming.” Dean winked at you and you rolled your eyes.

The trip to the store for supplies was awful, even before the shapeshifter showed up. Dean was grabbing supplies and throwing them in the cart while you tried to keep the baby smiling and happy in his little seat. When you failed, you tried picking him up and singing to him. That just made it worse, with the added bonus that now Sam and Dean were also pretending to cry because of how bad they claimed your singing was. As you were trying to check out, you handed the baby to Sam, thinking maybe a change in scenery would calm the kid, but no dice. It didn’t help that Sam held him like he was about to explode. Dean took him while you and Sam tried to finish checking out, but soon the two of them were fighting the shapeshifter behind them while you grabbed your purchases and ran to the car.

When you got back to the motel, Dean took care of everything while you passed out. You didn’t know how Sam was still fresh as a daisy. Sometimes you wondered how he got by on as little sleep as he did, but it always came in handy. Sam went off to explore a lead in the case while you and the baby slept and Dean kept watch.

You felt like you had hardly gotten to sleep when you woke up to the baby crying and Dean on the phone with Sam saying something you couldn’t quite hear. You opened your eyes and saw Dean staring into the motel crib with a grimace. You saw why when you looked. Yuck. Oh, and the baby now looked exactly like the baby on the diaper box. It was a shifter baby.

Well, that explained all the missing babies.

Before you could think about this, a police officer burst through the door, and you and Dean went into fight mode. You took him out easily, Sam close behind him, and you all agreed that taking the baby to the Campbell compound was the way to go.

During the drive, you checked your messages and saw some from Lisa.

_Lisa: I know Dean’s helping you and Sam right now, so you’re probably busy, but I have a question when you have a minute. Nothing urgent. You said you grew up around this stuff. How did your family balance raising kids and hunting?_

You thought long and hard before you answered.

_You: That’s a tough one, actually. Not many can do it. It’s rare to find what the Campbells have. The cases that work are usually large extended families. Those that stay home depend on each other while the hunters are away, kind of like military families. It takes a village, as they say. There are some hunters who try to raise their kids on the road, like John did, but that is tough on everyone, as I’m sure Dean’s told you. No matter if you’re part of a large group or doing it on your own, the biggest fear isn’t dying on a hunt. It’s bringing the hunt home with you._

It was a long time before you Lisa replied, and when you saw her message, you understood why.

_Lisa: What do you mean by bringing the hunt home with you?_

_You: Most commonly, I mean it in the same way military wives talk about their husbands bringing home the war. Injuries, nightmares, and the inability to function in normal society that you’ve already experienced with Dean. A bad hunt is the worst case scenario. When a bad hunt happens, the lucky hunter dies. The unlucky hunter gets turned into the monster they hunted._

_Lisa: What are the odds of an experienced hunter like Dean having that happen?_

_You: Really low, actually. Dean has a lot going for him. He’s one of the best at what he does, and he has a brother that will do anything for him. Having a reliable, experienced hunting partner makes a world of difference._

Another long stretch of time passed before your phone buzzed again.

_Lisa: Before last year, Dean was a playboy. If he starts hunting again, how do I trust him not to go back to sleeping with every waitress that slips him his number?_

_You: That’s a tough one. You saw how I dealt with it. I don’t know Dean well enough to say if I think he’d do that or not, though the way he looks at you and talks about you, I would be surprised. Let me say this, though, if he’s hunting with me and Sam, I’ll keep an eye out for you. Us girls have to stick together. :)_ _  
_

_Lisa: It makes me feel better to know that you’re there and on my side about that. Thanks for everything._

_You: Anytime. :)_ _  
_

Shortly after you arrived at the compound, all hell broke loose. When the scuffle was over, the baby was gone and Mark was dead. Gwen held you while you cried over his still form.


	8. Chapter 8

After Mark’s funeral, you and Sam left to meet up with Dean, and the three of you started hunting as a team. You texted Lisa often, making sure she knew Dean was okay, and helping her understand and adjust to her new reality. Things changed fairly drastically for you, too, since you had a new partner to get used to. Dean had to get used to you, too, especially since it meant not sharing a motel room with his brother. The first time you had to share a room, you all got along well, though Dean did almost walk in on you and Sam in the shower. After that, he instituted a rule that there would be no surprise sexy times anymore, you just had to tell him when to get lost and he’d make himself scarce for a while.

Although Sam seemed to prefer that you and Dean not spend too much time without him, for reasons you didn’t quite understand, you and Dean quickly got to know each other fairly well and you really liked the older Winchester. The two of you fought about cars, only agreeing that Chevys were the best car ever made, and losing Sam’s plastic piece of crap was no real loss. You argued that the Impala, although truly beautiful, lacked certain features that you felt were necessary in a hunting vehicle. Like a decently-sized area you could sleep in. Although Dean and Sam both insisted that they had slept many nights in Baby, and were quite comfortable, you just couldn’t manage it. You could nap, you could doze, you could snooze, but you always woke yourself up by bonking your head on one door or kicking the other. After you kicked his Baby’s door twice, Dean declared that you were not allowed to sleep in the car unless you removed your shoes. Apparently your head wasn’t hard enough to damage anything, but your boots were.

You and Dean also seemed to share a love of fine cuisine. You had no problem eating what Dean called “Sam’s rabbit food,” but you also enjoyed burgers and pie. Dean loved to grin triumphantly every time you sided with him over food. All in all, it wasn’t long before you were as comfortable with Dean as you were with Sam. During long drives, when Sam would be buried in his laptop doing research, you and Dean got to have long talks about all kinds of things. He’d talk to you about Lisa and Ben, how grateful he was to you for helping her understand things, how worried he was that something would happen to them while he was away, and how guilty he felt for even bringing crap to her door. You told him what it was like growing up with the Campbells, he talked about growing up on the road, and you discussed the different parenting styles.

Your most interesting conversations were about Sam. Dean would tell you stories about Sam, and you had trouble meshing the Sam in Dean’s memory with the Sam sharing your bed at night. You tried not to express this too much, though, because Sam seemed to want to hide this side of himself from Dean. You figured that just must be something younger siblings did when they looked up to their older siblings; tried to be what their older sibling thought they already were. It was kind of a shame, though. The Sam that Dean talked about was one you were sure you’d fall in love with. Since he wasn’t that man, though, you had to let it go.

All in all, in a very short time, you had developed a very good friendship with Dean. His warmth was easy to get close to, and often you found his arm slung around your shoulders. This became apparent when you first called for Dean instead of Sam when you were hurt. It was only a couple of weeks after the three of you got together when you got sliced by an angel blade while fighting in Balthazar’s mansion. The cut was a deep one, and after you had killed the angel that had cut you, you had fallen to the floor in pain. As you sat there in an expanding pool of your own blood, trying to make a tourniquet from your belt, it had been Dean’s name you had cried, not Sam’s. Dean came running, and then held you while Cas healed you, with Sam standing in front of you, watching the scene. Once he saw you were all right, Sam had stalked out without a word. Later that night, Sam had asked you why you called for Dean instead of him, and you lied. You told him you thought Sam was out of earshot, but Dean was closer. You joked that if you’d been smart, you’d have called for Cas, since he could hear you wherever he was, and Sam seemed to let it pass. Later that night, while he pounded into you, he made sure you were saying his name as you came, your eyes open so he could see you. Afterwards, in an unusual show of affection, he held you and whispered, “Mine” as he kissed your head.

You considered pretending you hadn’t heard him and letting it go, but it gnawed at you.

“Sam, you’ve been acting almost jealous lately. What’s going on?” Sam sighed and sat up away from you.

“Are you falling for Dean?” Sam turned his head and locked his eyes on yours.

“Sam, no. We get along great, he’s fun to pal around with, and he’s a terrific hunting partner, but I have no interest in trying to break up him and Lisa, or end what I have with you.” You put your hand on his shoulder. “Is that what’s got you acting funny, lately? You think I’m about to take up with Dean?”

Sam shrugged. “I like our arrangement, and I don’t want to lose it and go back to banging waitresses, but I understand if you want more.”

You gave Sam a reassuring smile. “I’m good, babe.”

“You’ll let me know if there’s anything you need from me, right?” You wished the look on his face were a little more vulnerable when he said that, instead of looking like he’d just asked if you needed him to pick up toilet paper at the grocery store.

“I promise.”

Sam gave you a wide smile, then, which quickly turned lecherous. “Would it be okay if I made a quick request right now?”

You knew you should still be tired and worn out from the previous round of unbelievable sex, but something about the way he looked at you got your blood warm, anyway.

“Request away, Sam.” You gave him a flirty smile, and he moved himself, and then you, manhandling you until you were on top of him, straddling his hips, with both of his hands kneading your breasts.

“I want to watch you ride my cock until you come, screaming my name. Think you can help me out with that?” He was already shifting his hips underneath you, pushing his hardening length against your folds until the head hit your clit and you moaned.

“I think I can do that for you, Sam. But only for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Things were good amongst the three of you for a couple of weeks after Sam showed his jealous streak. Sam was no longer concerned with how close you and Dean had gotten, and was more willing to leave the two of you alone. It was during one of these alone times, when Sam was off picking up food, that Dean finally gave in to his curiosity about your relationship.

“I know this is none of my business, but what is this thing between you and Sam?”

You blushed a little and squirmed in your seat. “Um, it’s sex, Dean. You see, adults have needs….” Dean interrupted you with a wave of his hand.

“All right, all right, all right, I don’t need details like that, that wasn’t what I was asking!” You giggled and Dean started turning red. “I get that you two have sex. Believe me, I’ve been on the other side of too many of your motel room walls to not know that you two have sex. I guess my question is, is it like a Friends with Benefits kind of thing, or what? I mean, outside of the bedroom and the rings, I would think you guys were barely friends. And what is with the rings? Your whole deal just confuses the hell out of me.”

You let him get everything out, and then carefully considered your answer. “I guess you could call it a Friends with Benefits arrangement. We know where we’re good and where we’re not. We’re good as hunting partners, and we’re good in bed. And the rings were my doing. Sam and I have a particular clause in our arrangement, which I won’t go into details about, but that clause requires us to be monogamous. The rings help us remember that, and reminds us what is at stake should we decide to move on. Also, it keeps the girls from pissing me off when we’re questioning witnesses and I’m not allowed to stake my claim.” You chuckled and so did Dean. Dean looked thoughtful before he asked his next question.

“So, you’re telling me you’re not in love, it’s just an agreement to fulfill certain needs. Don’t you want more, though? I mean, I can see having casual sex with a passing stranger, but how do you stay casual after six months?”

“I’m not saying I don’t care about Sam, and I’m sure he cares about me in his own way, we’re just not in love.” Dean still looked confused, so you tried to put it in terms he’d understand. “Think of love and marriage like you and the Impala.” Dean grinned. “That’s your Baby, with a capital B, and you will stand by her until death do you part.” Dean chortled.

“Not even Death, Baby!” You both laughed, considering how many times Dean has already died.

“See? That’s marriage. Now consider when someone leases a car with the option to buy. That’s dating.” Dean nodded. “Me and Sam? We’re rentals. To us, we’re what we’re using to get from Point A to Point B until we find a car we want to lease.” You shrugged, your eyes on your hands.

Dean was quiet, and when he finally spoke, it was so low you almost couldn’t hear him. “I never would have thought my Sammy would get into something like this with anyone.” You looked up and saw Dean’s pained expression.

“What do you mean?”

Dean sighed. “Nothing. It’s nothing. It’s just been a long time since I was last riding with my brother, and obviously things have changed. I just need to get with the program.”


	10. Chapter 10

The day after your talk with Dean, the three of you were starting a new case, where six girls had gone missing. Dean was excited because you weren’t too far from Lisa, and he hoped to leave you and Sam alone for a couple of days and head home. Everything seemed to be going according to plan until the three of you split up in a club. You each followed a suspect, and when yours turned out to be just a horny teenager with a fang fetish, you circled around the club to find the guys. As you rounded the corner to the back alley, you saw Sam standing frozen, watching Dean get attacked. You screamed Dean’s name and started running towards him. While Sam fought off the vampire until he ran, you checked over Dean. When you pulled Dean’s face to yours, you saw the blood smeared all over his mouth. Dean looked up at you with fear and sadness in his eyes, but when you moved to hug him, he pushed you away.

“No, Y/N. It’s not safe. I’m not safe. Stay away.” Your heart broke as you backed away from him. Sam stepped up behind you and put his hands on your shoulders. Dean stood up and sighed, then turned to you with a ferocity in his eyes. “You don’t tell Lisa what happened. Promise me, Y/N.” Dean took a step towards you, and you shrank back from him into Sam’s arms. “Promise me!”

“I promise, Dean. I won’t tell Lisa you got turned.” Your voice felt small and shaky, but Dean had no problem hearing it.

“We’ll call Samuel. He’ll know what to do.” Sam seemed sure of this, but Dean obviously didn’t believe it. “Let’s go back to the motel. I’ll call Samuel in the car, and we’ll see what he says.”

Back at the motel, Dean lost his cool. The effects were settling in, and he was like a caged lion. While Dean went to the bathroom, you and Sam tried to discuss ways to find the nest. When your conversation faltered, Sam realized that Dean had been in the bathroom far too long, and found it empty.

You reached for your phone to call Lisa, figuring that was probably where Dean went, but remembered what Dean had made you promise. What could you tell her? Not the truth, not without going against the promise you made. You knew Dean wouldn’t hurt Lisa or Ben, even if he wasn’t truly Dean, anymore. You just hoped he wouldn’t hurt anyone else along the way.

When Samuel arrived, you all but threw yourself into his arms. He gave you a hug and fatherly kiss on the head before dumping his bag and yelling at Sam about losing his brother. All three of you turned around in shock when Dean appeared as if out of nowhere.

“I told you he’d kill me when he showed up.” You looked Dean over and felt your heart breaking again. He looked like roadkill, quite frankly. He admitted to visiting Lisa, and that it had been a bad idea. You reached for your phone, which had been charging on the nightstand, and Dean barked at you.

“Don’t you tell Lisa a thing, Y/N! I don’t want her knowing I let a vampire into her house, even if that vampire was me!” You dropped your phone and sat down quietly.

Samuel distracted Dean from you by telling you all about the Campbell cure. Since Dean hadn’t fed, he could still be saved. There were a few ingredients needed, one of which Dean would have to get: blood from the vampire that turned him. You volunteered to get the rest, grabbing your phone and following Dean out the door. When you were about to part ways at the entrance to the motel, Dean stopped you.

“I know you can’t ignore Lisa. Tell her whatever you want, just whitewash it somehow, okay? I don’t want her and Ben having nightmares.” Before you could say a word, Dean turned around and disappeared.

You checked your phone, and sure enough, there were frantic messages from Lisa. You came up with a story and sent it in a quick text.

 _Lisa: Dean was just here! Scared the hell out of me and Ben!_  
Lisa: What’s going on? He shoved me, and he shoved Ben! Y/N, I’m so scared right now.  
Lisa: Is Dean not okay? Is that why you’re not answering?

_You: Sorry I couldn’t respond earlier. Busy hunt. Dean is sick. He caught something bad, and just wanted to see you in case things go south. We have a cure, just need to get some hard-to-find items for it. If I have anything to say about it, Dean will be okay._

You hoped that would placate both Dean and Lisa, and resumed your search for ingredients. A few minutes later your cell phone buzzed and you saw another message from Lisa.

_Lisa: Okay. Thanks._

Shortly after you got back to the motel room and started mixing together the cure, the men returned with the final ingredient. Samuel helped you finish putting everything together, and you watched Dean drink it, twisting your fingers in fear. When the cure was done with Dean, he was lying on the floor, sweaty and panting, with bloodshot eyes.

When you were all packing up to leave, the Winchesters headed down to the car with their bags, leaving you and Samuel alone. Samuel paused in his packing and turned to you, gently turning you around to face him.

“Y/N, I want you to watch your back.” Your eyes flew up to his face in surprise and worry.

“What do you mean, Pops?”

“I mean, watch your back. With Sam. I can’t prove it, but my gut’s telling me there’s something more going on there than just being a Winchester.” Samuel shook his head and sighed. “I mean, you’ve gotten to know Dean these past few weeks, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah. He’s a great guy. Loves Lisa and Ben like crazy. Has terrific instincts on hunts. Smart as hell. How does this relate to Sam, though?”

“I thought Sam being so…cold…was just a Winchester personality quirk. After spending this time with Dean, though, and hearing how you talk about him, I’m beginning to think Sam is just a different animal. I just worry that one of his logical decisions will lead to you getting hurt.”

He looked so serious and fearful that you couldn’t laugh it off.

“Okay, Pops. I’ll keep an eye out. I promise.” Samuel smiled, then, and pulled you in for hug.

“Good girl.”


	11. Chapter 11

Neither you nor Dean heard from Lisa again for several days, and when Dean finally did, it was at the worst possible time.

You were investigating a series of suicides, and had found out that they were caused by the Goddess of Truth. Unfortunately, you found that out after Dean got cursed. Lisa called, and basically told him that she couldn’t handle things anymore. She had hoped that having a female friend in the life with Dean would help her, but instead, you had just made her realize even more that she wasn’t cut out for this life.

That night, Dean got drunk.

He’d been drinking pretty heavily already, which had almost made you glad the three of you were sharing a room. You had watched him come home from the bar each night, words slurred ever so slightly, and curl up in the bed next to yours and Sam’s. Your heart was aching for him.

That night, though, you wondered how he’d even managed to walk to the motel from the bar.

You and Sam had taken advantage of Dean going to the bar to have your private time. The previous two nights, you had managed to finish up early enough before Dean got back that you were in your pajamas and not in a, well, vulnerable position.

That night, though, you weren’t so lucky.

It was one of those nights when Sam wanted to “play.” The scarves and rope came out (you had a hard limit against handcuffs after a particularly traumatizing hunt when you were younger), the toys all had fresh batteries, and your safe word was confirmed. Sam had tied your hands to the bars of the headboard, tied your feet to the bed so you couldn’t close your legs, blindfolded you, put that vibe up your ass that seemed to make you both come screaming every time you used it, and had proceeded to see how many ways he could make you come in two hours without actually fucking you. He had been keeping an eye on the clock, he promised, but apparently the clock had stopped. Thinking he still had a half an hour before Dean might return, Sam threw on some pajama pants and went in search of ice, leaving you panting and still writhing on the bed.

Even though you trusted Sam to make sure no one could see you like this, while he was out of the room, your thoughts turned to what if. What if Sam had decided to open the curtains without telling you? What if housekeeping knocked? What if Dean came back early? Your rational mind knew none of these things was an issue, but the tied-up, blindfolded, sexed-out, wanting, needy mess Sam had turned you into latched onto these thoughts and liked the danger. The idea that someone might (but not really) see you all spread out like this turned you on. While you waited, listening for the sound of Sam’s footsteps outside the door, feeling the air from the air conditioner blowing over your body making your nipples harden, feeling the steady pulse of the vibrations from the vibrator in your ass, thinking about what Sam might do to you with the ice he was getting, the ache in your belly increased. After what seemed like an eternity, you started to wonder if you might even come before he got back, just from the anticipation. Since you couldn’t close your legs, you started moving your hips, looking for any way to relieve the ache that was turning into a throb.

When you heard the door open with a fumble, you assumed that Sam had trouble working the doorknob while sporting an impressive erection and carrying an ice bucket. You moaned out his name, wanting him to know that his tactic of leaving you to your own imagination had actually worked, your hips still working hard to find a way to relieve the throbbing in your core. You heard nothing for a long moment, and imagined Sam standing in the doorway, frozen with desire for you. You pictured him shutting the door and almost spilling the ice all over the place in his hurry to get undressed again so he could just fuck you until you screamed.

“Shit.”

You paused your thinking and your hips, analyzing what you had just heard.

It had been low, breathy, and slightly slurred.

_Oh, shit._

Before you could begin to struggle against the ropes and scarves, you heard a fumbling noise and the door slammed.

Obviously, that wasn’t Sam. It was Dean.

The thought of Dean seeing you that way was embarrassing, mortifying, problematic, and wrong.

But it was also highly arousing.

Considering the time that had passed between when the door opened and Dean had spoken, and the frozen moment after he had spoken, it was safe to assume that Dean had gotten a very good view of you.

Well, that was food for thought.

While you waited for something to happen, anything to happen, the sexed-out, wanting, needy, messy half of your brain wondered if Dean was currently sporting an erection, and if he was, was it anything like his brother’s.

The sensible, rational, embarrassed, mortified, and appalled half of your brain immediately tried to beat the living crap out of the sexed-out, wanting, needy, messy half.

Unfortunately, the sexed-out, wanting, needy, messy half was bolstered by the fact that you were tied up, blindfolded, and had a vibe up your ass happily creating all kinds of good sensations.

While the rational half tried to stop the needy half from picturing Dean’s penis, amongst his other attractive qualities, you began to hear voices outside the door.

“…tried…Lisa…pick up a waitress…fucking truth spell…fucking sick fucks in this town…my blood…baby daddy…blue balls…here…pass out…your girlfriend…” there was a very long stretch, then where you couldn’t catch any words,”…not helping matters…cold shower…fucking bed, Sam!”

You heard Sam’s measured tones, but he was too quiet for you to make out words.

“WHAT?!?” Dean said from outside. More of Sam’s low, measured tones were heard, followed by more of Dean’s voice that you couldn’t understand.

The rational side of your brain felt bad for Dean having such a rough night.

The needy side of your brain was still wondering what Dean’s penis looked like.

Then, the door opened.

You did your best to still your hips, keep your writhing to a minimum, and not make a sound. You thought you did okay until you felt the side of the bed dip and you heard Sam’s voice.

“Hey, little girl. Are you okay?”

Knowing it was Sam, your body immediately started moving again and a whimper escaped your lips. “Yes, Sam. How upset is Dean?”

“He’ll be okay. How are you holding up otherwise?” You suddenly felt Sam’s hand on your thigh, and as he slid it upwards to your core, your hips started moving again and you moaned. When he reached the junction of your thighs, he dragged two fingers through your folds and groaned when he felt how wet you were. “God, leaving you here was an excellent idea until Dean came back. You’re so wet, little girl.” Sam moaned, and you guessed he was cleaning off his fingers.

“God, Sam…” The rational side of your brain wanted everything to stop so you could quietly have some private time in the bathroom or something. The needy side didn’t care who did what when or where as long as somebody did something and made you come.

“I have a proposition for you, little girl. If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.” Sam put his fingers back between your legs and teased your folds, completely avoiding your clit, and just giving you the faintest pressure on your skin.

“Sam, if you don’t do something soon to either let me go or make me come I’m gonna scream bloody fucking murder.” You arched your back and bucked your hips again, trying to get his fingers to do something… anything.

Sam gave a low laugh. “That’s what I’m here to ask you about. How would you like it if Dean took care of you?”

Your brain short-circuited for a moment, stilling your body and quieting your mouth.

“Dean?” The two halves of your brain were arguing again. The rational half was talking about ruined friendships, drunken mistakes, and the breakdown of your agreement with Sam. The needy half was coming up with threesome scenarios.

“Yeah. He’s outside right now with the worst case of blue balls I think I’ve ever seen, talking about how he doesn’t want to lose your friendship but you looked so hot lying here he’s ready to burst.” The thought of Dean feeling anything like you did right now, and partly because of you, made the needy half of your brain cheer and your hips start bucking again. The rational half may have been arguing, but it was difficult to hear.

“What about our agreement, Sam? We said we’d be exclusive so we didn’t have to worry about diseases and condoms. What would this do to us?” You were proud of yourself for managing to get this one argument out, since the rational side of your brain had turned into the equivalent of a virtuous mime at a rave, and your body was screaming for release.

“Dean’s clean. This won’t affect our agreement if you don’t want it to.” Sam’s fingers were still tickling your folds and driving you crazy.

“Sam, right now, I’m not sure I care who does what to me, as long as someone does something.” Sam rewarded your comment with a pass over your clit with his fingers, which made you cry out. You felt the bed shift, and the warmth of Sam’s body as he leaned over you.

“Dean and I are going to take such good care of you, little girl.” He moved his hand from between your thighs to one of your breasts and twisted the nipple with his fingers while giving you a dirty kiss. The shocks that shot from your breast to your core felt electric and Sam swallowed your moans. When he pulled his lips from yours, he whispered in your ear. “Make some pretty noises so Dean can hear you from outside.” Sam shifted and took a nipple in his mouth, working it with his teeth and tongue, and then wiggled the vibe in your ass until your moans and pleas got loud enough to satisfy him. When he pulled away, he said, “Be right back,” and patted your leg.

You heard the door open, and shuffling footsteps, then a gasp.

“Just so you know, she’s about ready to come just like that,” Sam said. You heard more shuffling, and then felt the bed dip. This time you could tell it was Dean, but you weren’t sure exactly how you knew. Smell? The feel of different clothing brushing against your skin? Or maybe it was just that Dean moved differently than Sam did.

“Y/N? Are you sure about this, sweetheart?” Dean’s words were a bit slurred, and his voice was wrecked, but you could still hear the concern. “God, you look so fucking beautiful right now, but I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

The words left you before you could even censor them. “I trust you both, and I love you both, and if you want this, then I want this. Oh, that truth spell is nasty. I hate using the L word, but there it is. Anyway, right about now, I need somebody to do something or I’m going to go crazy.” You could hear Dean’s ragged breathing, even though your own breaths were plenty loud. You felt Dean’s hand brush your leg, and then the weight came off the bed.

You heard shoes get tossed against the wall, the clink of a belt, and the slight whump of clothing hitting the floor.

“It’s your show, now, Dean. What do you want?” Sam’s voice came from the other side of the bed.

“I’m gonna make her come on my tongue while you untie her. If she still wants this when she’s not half crazy and tied up, then we’ll talk.” At the sound of Dean’s words in his gravelly voice, you whimpered and shifted your hips again. As you were letting what he said run through your mind, you felt the bed dip between your feet, and Dean’s hands sliding up your legs from your ankles. When his hands reached the top of your legs, he slid them to the sides of your hips, giving you a gentle squeeze. You whimpered and begged Dean not to tease you, but he didn’t listen. He then moved his hands back past your stomach, down the inside of your thighs, just grazing the apex. He shifted his hands, and then slid them under your ass, lifting it ever so slightly while he squeezed. You realized your legs were now over his shoulders, and his face must be very close to exactly where you wanted it to be. You bucked your hips, trying to get yourself closer to him, but it didn’t work.

Little kisses and rough stubble trailed up the inside of one thigh, across your mound, and back down the other thigh, then reversed again until Dean’s mouth was breathing over your clit. Your whimpering was getting desperate, now, just wanting him to lick you, touch you, anything. As you felt the other side of the bed dip down and Sam’s hands work on the rope and scarves on your wrist, Dean’s tongue licked a wide stripe right up your slit. You cried out, and almost pulled your hand out of the tie that Sam was trying to free you from. Dean groaned, “So good,” and the warm air from his voice made you whimper again.

Sam got your one hand free and massaged your wrist while Dean’s tongue licked you again. Instead of backing away, though, this time his tongue stayed on you, circling your clit and flicking it until you were cursing and moaning Dean’s name. Sam let go of your hand, and you dropped it to Dean’s head, pushing your fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp with your nails. Dean repaid the touch by thrusting his tongue deep into your entrance and sucking at the wetness pooled there. Sam leaned over you a little more to reach the ties on your other hand, and you felt his arousal pressed against your arm. Knowing that what was happening was turning Sam on, too, just made everything you were feeling that much better.

As Sam untied your other hand and massaged your wrist, Dean started fucking you with his tongue like it was his job. Your moans and whimpers were getting louder and it was all, “Dean, please… god… fuck, Dean! …more, please, Dean… fuck! …Dean, yes!” over and over and over. When your second hand was free, it joined the first in Dean’s hair, grabbing and trying not to pull. You felt Sam leave your side, and he moved to the bottom of the bed and started untying your foot. When the ties were undone, he massaged your ankle and set your foot free. Now that you had complete control over that leg, you dug it into the mattress and started trying to buck your hips into Dean’s face. Dean pulled one arm out from behind your thigh and put it over your hips to hold them down. You whined, and in return, Dean sucked on your clit and hummed. Just when you thought you were going to fall over the edge, he stopped and went back to lazily licking your folds.

Sam was now untying the last ties and massaging your other ankle. When he finished with that, he sat down on the side of the bed next to you and you felt his warmth as he leaned over you. Dean moved the arm that wasn’t holding you down, and you felt him slowly push two fingers inside of you. The way he did it was just inside of what you needed to come, and your begging increased. Sam put his mouth near your ear and started talking to you while he teased your nipples with his fingers.

“How does it feel knowing that you have both of us here with you, both of us with our hands on you, both of us hard and wanting you? Do you like that, Y/N?” Sam’s words were heady, and Dean’s fingers were now pumping in and out, his tongue flicking and licking your clit. You felt the final buildup begin, and you started gasping as you tried to buck underneath Dean’s arm, but he held you fast. “Do you like feeling both of us on you, wanting to fuck you, wanting to hear you scream as you come?” Dean’s fingers worked faster, hitting all the right spots, and you thought you maybe told them you were about to come, but you couldn’t comprehend anything coming out of your own mouth over what Sam was saying. “You ready to come, now, little girl? You are, aren’t you? Go ahead, baby, let us hear those pretty noises while you come for us.”

Dean’s tongue stopped, and instead of flicking at your clit, he sucked on it, and that was all it took. Your orgasm exploded through you, you cried out both of their names, and if Sam hadn’t have been over your chest, you would have sat up with the force of it. Your body rocked with wave after wave of pleasure as your muscles clamped down on Dean’s fingers. Dean continued pumping his fingers into you, working you through it.

When you finally came down, you realized you had been pulling Dean’s hair, and you forced your fingers to loosen and let go. Dean removed his fingers and you whimpered sadly. You heard him loudly suck them clean, and imagined the smile he might have on his face. He then removed the vibe in your ass and you sighed. You reached toward your face to remove the blindfold, but then remembered you were technically still “in play.”

“Sam, can I take off the blindfold? I want to see both of you.”

Instead of answering, Sam simply removed it, and you blinked in the light as your eyes adjusted. Sam was smiling down at you as he stroked your hair, brushing a lock of it back out of your face. You looked down your body at Dean, and he was sitting between your legs, boxers tented obscenely, with a drunken, nervous smile on his face. You looked up at Sam again, glancing back at Dean, and Sam gave a subtle nod. You sat up, then kneeled, shifting closer to Dean, taking his head in your hands and cupping his face. He had trouble meeting your eyes with his, but you saw them wander to your chest, then decide your eyes were a safer resting place. You let your eyes roam over his features, you saw the pain and fear he was feeling, and thought about your friendship and how this was definitely changing that. Instead of being sorry, though, you were okay with it. You both might feel differently in the morning, but you’d burn that bridge when you got to it.

Giving Dean a blissed-out smile you pulled him closer to you and kissed him gently. When your lips separated, some of the fear on Dean’s face had fled, but the pain was still there.

“I hate seeing you hurt like this, Dean. I want to make you feel better. Can I try?”

Dean gave you a small smile and nodded before he leaned in to kiss you again. As your mouth opened to his, his hands found your waist, then slid up to fondle your breasts. You moved your hands through his hair to the back of his neck, trying in vain to pull him closer to you. As his hands expertly massaged your breasts, cupping them while his fingers teased your nipples, your hands slid down to his shoulders, where you dug your fingernails into his skin as desire built in your body again. With a tug on your bottom lip, his lips left yours and trailed to your neck, where he began to leave a mark of his own amongst Sam’s. When he started to take a nipple in his mouth and work it, you pulled his face from your chest so he could look up at you, his hands pressing into the skin of your hips.

“This is for you, Dean. Let me make you feel good, okay?” You kissed him again, and then slowly pushed on his shoulders until he was lying down across the bottom of the bed. His hands kept touching you, running over whatever skin he could reach while your lips moved down his neck to his chest. You were almost startled by the cry Dean made when you reached one of his nipples and teased it with your teeth. You took the other one between your fingers and teased that one at the same time, and Dean let out a string of curses.

Your attention was drawn from Dean when you felt Sam’s hands sliding from your knees up your thighs behind you. You realized that when you pushed Dean down, you had pushed your ass into the air, giving Sam a prime view of you. You looked over your shoulder to see Sam rubbing your ass and licking his lips. You wiggled your hips a little, and he glanced at you and smiled before moving his mouth to your ass and biting you gently. You put your attention back on Dean, seeing if you could make him squirm again just by playing with his nipples, but you were the one squirming when Sam’s tongue found your entrance.

While Sam worked on your clit and fucked you with his tongue and fingers, you slid one hand down Dean’s chest and into the waistband of his boxers. You started tugging on them, trying to move them off of Dean with one hand, and he quickly took his hands off of you and shucked them off himself. You let your hands wander, then, taking in the feel of Dean’s muscles underneath his skin as you felt the wonders of his hips and the strength in his thighs. Dean started whining when your hands skimmed everywhere but where he wanted them, and he shifted on the bed underneath you until you were between his legs. Facing his arousal head on, you ran your nose along the side of his shaft while Sam began thrusting his fingers inside of you and rubbing your clit with purpose.

“God, Sam, yes, right there, baby…” You rested your head on Dean’s hip, his leaking cock next to your cheek while Sam’s fingers kept your attention. He worked you hard, making you think he was going to make you come right there, and then replaced his fingers with lazy licks of his tongue.

“You need to take care of Dean, little girl, like you promised. You don’t get to come until he does. Only good little girls get rewards.” Sam circled your clit with his tongue, making you cry out, then went back to lazy licks of your folds. With a moan, you took Dean’s cock in your hand and twirled your tongue around the tip, licking off the precum that had built up there. When you sucked the tip of Dean’s cock into your mouth and rubbed your tongue against the underside, Dean’s hips bucked up into your mouth and he cried out your name followed by more curses. As a reward, you felt Sam slowly pushing that vibrator back in your ass and turning it on. The moan you let out went right through Dean, making him squirm beneath you.

And that’s how it went from there. You made Dean moan, Sam made you moan, which made Dean cry out. When you started sucking and stroking in earnest, you were rewarded with Sam thrusting his cock deep inside you until you were filled. Sam’s thrusts started defining the bobbing of your head, and with every moan you let out, Dean got louder. Sam started talking, but you didn’t hear much of what he said, concentrating on the feeling of him hitting all the good spots in you, the vibe shifting with each of his thrusts, and Dean’s hands in your hair stroking your head affectionately.

“God, Y/N, I didn’t think I’d enjoy seeing your pretty mouth around someone else’s cock as much as I do, baby. You do that so well. You love it, don’t you, little girl? Knowing that you’ve got both Dean and me about to come for you. Come on, little girl, make Dean come for you.”

You looked up at Dean’s face, meeting his eyes as you let his cock hit the back of your throat. You moved one hand to his balls and started massaging them gently, and you watched Dean’s eyes widen as he groaned loudly. The hands in your hair tightened as his hips stuttered erratically, and you felt him get impossibly bigger in your mouth just before he exploded with a cry of your name. You swallowed as fast as you could, not quite catching everything, but you made sure to lick Dean clean as he was coming down until he pushed you away. You rested your head on his hip again, your fingers digging into the skin of his thighs as Sam started pounding into you just the way he knew you liked it, making you chase your orgasm.

“Sam, please, just need a little more, please…” Your face was almost pressed into Dean’s hip, now, as you absorbed what Sam was giving you. You felt one of Sam’s hands move from your hip around to your clit, and only a few thrusts after he started rubbing your clit hard, your orgasm exploded inside you. As you clamped down on Sam’s cock, you felt his rhythm falter and he came with a cry right after you.

Sam kept moving inside of you, slowing down until you were both finished. He pulled out of you, making you whimper, then removed the vibe, making you groan. You fell onto the bed next to Dean, half snuggling into his stomach. Dean’s arm curled around you, rubbing your back comfortingly. You felt Sam lean over you, and when you lifted your head, he pushed your hair away from your face and gave you a smile.

“You did very good, little girl.” Sam then kissed you softly before getting up off the bed. You closed your eyes and settled back into Dean, whose hand was still gently rubbing circles into your back.

Sam returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned you up, then gently convinced you to turn around so your head was on the pillows. You tugged at Dean until he followed you, letting you curl around him. When you were happy with where you and Dean were, you reached for Sam and pulled him into the bed behind you. He wrapped himself around you, rubbing your arm gently and kissing your shoulder, but just as you were drifting off to sleep, you felt him get up and leave the bed. Too sleepy to care, you simply pressed yourself closer to Dean and drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

When you woke up in the morning, you were still wrapped up in Dean, and he was still snoring gently. You raised your head and saw Sam sitting at the table tapping away at his laptop. A slice of fear cut into your heart when you remembered the night before, and wondered if maybe he regretted it. He was already showered and dressed, which told you he’d been up for a while, having already gone for his morning run. You remembered he hadn’t stayed in bed with you and Dean when the two of you fell asleep, and wondered if you sleeping with Dean was a problem. You shifted away from Dean just a bit, which caught Sam’s attention, so he looked up at you and smiled. You mentally heaved a sigh of relief and smiled in return.

“Sleep well, baby?” You smiled and nodded, trying not to wake Dean. “Don’t worry about waking Dean. He should be getting up soon, anyway. If you hadn’t woken up in another half hour, I was going to wake you up.” Sam closed his laptop, then stood up, stretching his shoulders. “I’ll go get breakfast. Why don’t you wake up Dean and talk with him. I imagine he’s going to want to clear the air.” You nodded, and Sam grabbed the keys off the table and left.

When the door was closed behind Sam, you looked down at Dean’s sleeping face. You had often marveled at how serene Dean could look when he was asleep, compared to how heavy the weight of the world seemed to be on him during the day. You caressed his face and stroked his hair, partly wanting to kiss him awake, and partly not wanting to be so forward before you knew what he was thinking. As you gently stroked his face and hair, you saw awareness slowly come over him. When his eyes finally opened, you saw fear in them as he looked at you. You gave him a smile and just continued stroking his hair until his features eased again.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Sam just left to go get breakfast, implying that we are lazy since he is already showered and dressed after having his morning run.”

Dean groaned and chuckled. “Little shit’s always been a morning person. I’ve never understood that. Must be a Campbell thing, ‘cause Dad and I both could never function before a cup of coffee.” You chuckled and smiled, knowing he was right. It was one trait of the Campbells that always mystified you. Dean wiped a hand over his face, then looked at you with serious eyes. “You okay? You know, about last night?”

You nodded and laughed. “I was just about to ask you the same thing!” Dean smiled and chuckled.

“I don’t know if I’m okay in the big picture, but I’m okay right this minute. It should feel weird, waking up with my brother’s girlfriend wrapped around me after having Lisa dump me, but I’m okay.” Dean blushed a little, his face turning sad, then shifted away from you a bit. “It feels a little too good, though, if you know what I mean, so I should probably hit the shower.”

You saw the embarrassment take over Dean and knew you didn’t want it to be there, so you stopped him from moving any further.

“Dean, stop. It’s okay. I mean, obviously we all need to talk about this, what we all want and need, but I want you to be comfortable with me, no matter what. Quite frankly, the thought has already occurred to me to fuck you senseless before Sam gets back and before you decide you regret this. God, stupid truth curse, I can’t stop talking.” You felt your own face turn red along with Dean’s.

Dean cupped your face with his hands and made you look at him. “Before we do anything else, you’re right. I need to think about this.” Dean’s hands dropped. “I feel like I cheated on Lisa last night, even though I know she’s done with me, and I have to figure out what I want to do about that.” Dean looked around the room with a slight grimace on his face and sighed. “I should hit the shower.”

Dean got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, and you couldn’t stop yourself from giving him an appreciative whistle as he walked away. Dean turned his head back at you and laughed, then wiggled his ass a little before shutting the bathroom door. You were still chuckling when Sam returned.

Sam set down the bags of food on the table while you looked for something to wear. The first thing you found turned out to be Dean’s shirt, but you put it on anyway. You sat down next to Sam and opened a coffee, adding your cream and sugar, while Sam mixed his granola and yogurt. While he was stirring, you watched him, thinking about the night before.

“Sam, why did you do what you did last night with me and Dean? I mean, when we first started hunting with Dean, you were jealous of him, but last night you offered me up on a plate. I don’t get it.”

Sam ate a spoonful of his yogurt and shrugged. “I wasn’t really jealous, per se. I was worried that you might like Dean better and ditch me for him.” Sam looked you in the eye and gave you a smile. “Our arrangement is valuable to me, and I was trying to protect it. When you told me it was equally important to you, I stopped worrying. Last night, I saw my brother in need, you had once told me that you thought he was hot, so I figured I could at least ask if you’d be willing to help him out. Since we seem to be smiles all around this morning, I’d say it went well.” Sam flashed you another smile and went back to his breakfast. You sipped your coffee and grabbed one of the omelets Sam had picked up for you and Dean.

“Where do you see us all going from here?” You didn’t want to think about what exact situation you wanted before hearing what everyone else was open to, just in case whatever you wanted wasn’t possible.

“It’s up to Dean, really. As long as you and I stay the same, I’m okay with Dean joining our arrangement in whatever capacity he wants.” You nodded while you chewed, trying to tamp down the thrill you just felt.

“In other words, as long as I’m still available for sexy times with you, you don’t care what I do with Dean, right?” Sam nodded and shrugged.

“Pretty much. If it were anyone else but Dean, I might have problems, but he’s my brother and I trust him.” You pushed down the small part of you that wished Sam would care about what you did with Dean and told it to shut up. _Sam doesn’t feel that way, so there’s no use in wanting it._

Dean came out of the shower and got dressed, then sat down to eat his breakfast. When Sam finished his, he threw away his trash and sat back down.

“Y/N and I would be okay if you wanted to join our little arrangement, Dean.”

Dean practically spit out the mouthful of eggs he was chewing.

“Um, what?” Dean’s eyes were wide as he stared at Sam. You chuckled and tried not to shoot omelet out your nose.

“Y/N and I have an arrangement, as you know, and if you want in, then we’re okay with that.” You put a hand on Sam’s arm to get him to shut up.

“Dean, what Sam is trying to say is that we are both okay with what happened last night. That being said, Sam and I have rules to our arrangement that you don’t necessarily know about. If you are interested in hearing about the rules we’ve set up and possibly also agreeing to them, then we would like that, too. However, I know that right now you are going through a tough time emotionally, so if you’d rather leave it as a one-time thing, or even just take some time, that’s okay, too.”

You tried your best not to stare at Dean and wait with bated breath for him to respond. You went back to your breakfast, wondering why what tasted so good a minute ago now tasted like cardboard. You sipped your coffee and worked hard at keeping your breath even.

“What are these rules?” Dean was also trying to look like he was completely fascinated by his breakfast. Sam answered before you could.

“First and foremost, no outside partners. This eliminates the concern for disease and allows us to engage in certain other activities. The only reason last night happened is because we know you’re clean. Y/N has a personal rule about no blowjobs without a doctor’s note.” Sam smirked while you turned bright red.

Dean’s eyes widened and turned to you. “A doctor’s note?” You nodded, wondering if you were lucky enough to have your chair fall through the floor right then.

“I saw a thing in health class in high school about oral sex and diseases, so I’m pretty strict about any sexual contact without protection.”

Dean looked back and forth between you and Sam. “So you made Sammy go to a doctor?” Dean was trying to stifle a giggle.

You looked at Dean seriously and nodded. “Yup. We both did. The only reason you got a pass is because I know you’ve been in a monogamous relationship for over a year, and I trust you. Sam and I were getting blood drawn about 24 hours after we met.”

Dean shook his head and chuckled. “Well, all right, then. Glad I got out of that requirement. What’s next?”

“During hunts, no sexual activity of any kind outside of a bed.” Sam had his serious face on, but Dean burst out laughing.

“You had to make that a rule??” You turned even redder and started studying the last few bites of your breakfast. Sam just nodded, but Dean kept looking back and forth at the two of you.

“Samuel caught us getting a little handsy in a library once, and Sam here was getting ideas during witness interviews that were distracting me from the hunt, so the rule had to be made. No flirting, no inappropriate touching, no teasing remarks. In bed, we can do whatever we want, because presumably if we have time to sleep, we have time to fuck. Out of bed, we’re all business. Once the hunt is over, though, all bets are off.” You finished the last of your eggs without looking at Dean, but you could feel his eyes on you.

“Man, I’m dying to know what you guys are thinking about right now, because the same look is on both of your faces, and I bet it’s a hell of a story!”

You looked at Sam, and Sam looked at you, and you both shrugged. You spoke at the same time.

“Night we met?” You said.

“Dance club in Winslow?” Sam said.

“Ohhhhhh.” Both of you said, nodding and smiling. Dean laughed and wiped his face with a napkin, tossing it in his food container and shutting it.

“My little brother… I never would have guessed.” Dean shook his head and eyed his brother, who just smiled serenely. “So, any other rules?”

You shook your head. “No more big rules, yet. There are other rules for when we play, but that’s a whole other ballgame that you might not even want to be a part of. Anyway, so far, we’ve been okay with just those two main rules. There are benefits to following the rules, though. Follow the rules, blow jobs are plentiful and no condoms are needed since I’m on the pill, which opens up playtime a bit when we’re not on a hunt. I imagine that bringing a third person into this agreement will mean we’ll end up with more big rules, depending on how well you two play together, as it were.” Both men nodded, seeming to agree.

The table got quiet, and you desperately tried to think of something else to say, and not think about free time between hunts with both Winchesters at your disposal. You crossed your legs to try and alleviate some of the ache that was forming between your legs at that thought, and Sam gave you a knowing smile.

“Y/N, stop thinking about what we could do to you right now if we weren’t on a hunt.” Sam’s voice was low and commanding and you squirmed in your seat, then sighed.

“Fine. All this talk, you know…” Sam nodded but stayed firm. Suddenly, Dean groaned from his side of the table.

“What am I getting myself into?” You and Sam both laughed.

You turned to Dean with hope in your eyes. “So, Dean. You in?” Dean looked back and forth between the two of you.

“Do I have to wear a ring?”

“Do you need a ring to remind you of the agreement, or will you have trouble the next time a pretty waitress comes on to you?” You cocked an eyebrow as you asked the question.

“I’ve been doing okay without a ring for the past year, so I think I can manage.”

You smiled. “Then no ring needed. Unless you want one. I could get you one and you could wear it on your right hand. Honestly, the silver has been awesome when dealing with monsters. Think of it. Wear it on your right hand, shake hands with a monster, watch them flinch, kill the monster. Easy peasy!”

Dean laughed. “All right, when you put it that way, you can get a ring, as long as I can wear it on my right hand.” Dean looked at you fondly and you smiled in return. “Seriously, what am I getting myself into?” Dean’s expression turned sad.

You put a hand on his. “This doesn’t mean that you don’t love Lisa anymore, or that you’re even moving on. What this means, at its most basic, is that you have a safe place to go when you need something. I mean, we’ve always been here for you to listen and talk to you, but now we’re here if you need something more than that.” Dean smiled and patted your hand.

“Thanks.”


	13. Chapter 13

By the time you were out of the shower, Dean and Sam had figured out that the Goddess of Truth had been summoned, and had an idea who she might be. After several hours of watching a certain television reporter’s B-roll footage, the brothers found the proof they needed and all three of you headed out to track her down.

Little did you know that when you came back to the motel room, it would be with an unconscious Sam and a completely freaked out Dean.

When Veritas accused Sam of not being human, your brain had shorted out completely. Dean seemed to have some idea that something was wrong with Sam, but you were flabbergasted. As the brothers got free and took out the goddess, you were still tied up, watching everything. When Dean turned on Sam, you struggled even harder to get free, screaming for Dean to stop. When Sam admitted to letting Dean get turned by the vampire, you froze, your mind not wanting to comprehend what it was hearing. _So that’s why Pops was worried._ You shook your head, trying to deny what Sam was saying, but you knew in your gut that Sam was telling the truth. You knew Sam was cold and cared little for other people’s welfare, but you thought his brother would be an exception.

You watched without fighting while Dean punched his brother until Sam was out cold.

When Dean was satisfied Sam wasn’t going to get up again, he freed you from your bindings, but you stayed sitting on the floor. Dean started cleaning up, but you didn’t move.

_Sam isn’t human? But he said he was, he just doesn’t care like a human. He must have come back from the cage broken. This is why the Sam that Dean knows is so much different from your Sam. You thought it was the year apart, but no. Your Sam isn’t right. Dean will want to fix him. Dean will fix him. What if Dean fixes Sam, and then Sam doesn’t want you anymore? If Sam doesn’t want you, will Dean still want you around? Will you have to go back to hunting alone? God, it’s been most of a year since you hunted alone. Could you even go back to it?_

“Y/N. You okay?” Dean was almost done wiping things down, and you still hadn’t moved. When you didn’t answer, Dean came over to you and kneeled in front of you. “Y/N? Are you hurt? Did she do something to you while we were out? What’s wrong?” Dean started looking you over, patting you down, searching for an injury.

“I’m… not injured, Dean. I’m just processing.” Dean gave a sigh of relief, and then sat down next to you. “I was with Sam at least six months before I met you, and it’s been almost two months since we started hunting with you, and I never knew something was wrong with him. I mean, I know that the Sam you talk about is nothing like my Sam, but I just figured that Hell, the cage, the time apart from you had changed him, and you saw your memories as better than they were. I thought he just hid that cold side of himself from you because he wanted to make you proud. Dean, he’s done some things that you wouldn’t like. Samuel and I didn’t, but we put up with it because he’s such a good hunter otherwise, and he’s family. But to hear him say that there’s something wrong with him and that he actually just doesn’t feel anything… God, what have I been living with?”

Dean threw an arm around your shoulder and kissed your head. “I don’t know, sweetheart. But we’ll find out. And we’ll fix it.”

Getting Sam back to the motel wasn’t easy, with him being the Sasquatch that he was, but with both you and Dean carrying him, your main problem was the length of him getting caught when you went around corners. As soon as Sam was tied up, Dean started calling Cas frantically. You watched as Dean and Cas talked, adding whatever notes Dean thought might be helpful. Other than that, though, you kept quiet.

When Sam woke up and the questions started, you sat on the bed and hugged your knees, all but burying your head between them. Finding out Sam never slept answered a lot of questions. So much for your theory that he didn’t need much sleep, he didn’t need ANY sleep. When Cas started reaching into Sam, and Sam started screaming, you jumped up and Dean grabbed you to keep you out of the way. When Cas declared Sam didn’t have his soul, you dropped back down on the bed and resumed hugging your knees, this time rocking quietly. You watched as the arguments ensued. Dean wanted Cas to fix it, Cas said he couldn’t. Sam wanted to be untied, Dean wouldn’t untie him. Sam got loose, and finally convinced Dean that he wasn’t going to do anything awful, and they argued some more. The decision was made to try and figure out who brought Sam back, to find out who then had the power to maybe go back to the cage and free Sam’s soul. The boys decided to wait until morning to leave, since both you and Dean were tired, and Dean didn’t trust Sam to drive his Baby without a soul. Cas said he’d meet you all at the Campbell compound when you got there, and went back to fighting his war in Heaven.

You were still rocking gently, hugging your knees and watching the brothers. After Cas left, Sam began to approach you, and Dean stood between you.

“What are you doing, Sam?”

Sam glared at Dean. “Y/N needs… something. I don’t know what, but our arrangement means it’s my job to figure out what she needs and provide it. Or do you want that to be your job, now, Dean?” Dean looked at you with the question in his eyes, and you nodded for him to let Sam approach. You considered your analogy of you being like Sam’s car and huffed. Right now you probably looked like a gigantic warning light blinking away. Sam sat down on the bed next to you, and Dean sat down across from you on the other bed, watching Sam closely.

“What do you need, Y/N? You’ve never looked like this before, so I don’t know what to do for you. Tell me what you need, and I’ll get it.” Sam approached you like he would a timid animal, making steady eye contact and gently touching your arm. He brought his other hand up to your face and brushed away a lock of hair, stroking your face gently. You leaned into the touch instinctually, then froze, suddenly unsure of yourself. Sam saw your reaction and frowned, but didn’t stop stroking your cheek.

“Our arrangement is kind of like your relationship with your car was, isn’t it?” Sam looked puzzled, but Dean’s face showed a flash of understanding. “When you have a car, you give it regular maintenance, respond to the warning lights on the dash, and in return, it gets you from Point A to Point B. That’s the arrangement you have with the car. It’s the same with me, isn’t it? You see a warning sign that I need something, so you provide it, and in exchange you get a hunting and sex partner who is safe and trustworthy.”

Sam sighed, knowing that this was trouble, but nodded.

“So, if I were to withhold sex, then the arrangement would be broken, and you wouldn’t care what happened to me.”

Sam looked frustrated. “Look, Y/N, like I said to Dean, I know I should care, but I don’t feel it. I know that I should be madly in love with you, possibly even more than I was with Jess since you know me much better than she did, but I don’t feel it. It’s not that I would stop caring if we ended our arrangement, because truthfully, I never started. Do you understand?”

You nodded. “I suspected as much, but I didn’t want to believe it.” You uncurled, and realized that you felt surprisingly calm about this new development. In truth, nothing had changed, except now you understood Sam a bit better. Deep inside, you also felt relief.

Sam dropped his hands as your posture relaxed. “Now that you know that I don’t have a soul, does this mean our arrangement is over?” You looked up at Sam thoughtfully.

“As long as you continue to keep up your side of the arrangement, I see no reason to end it.” You saw the surprise on Dean’s face, and knew you would have to explain this decision to him. Sam smiled, though, and gave you a gentle kiss. You couldn’t quite bring yourself to smile back. You faked one, though, and patted his knee. “Why don’t you go grab us all some dinner, since you are the one who doesn’t need any rest? That way, Dean and I can get cleaned up and ready for bed while you’re gone, and we’ll get some decent sleep tonight.” Sam nodded and gave you another kiss before grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Dean exploded. “How can you keep up this arrangement with him, knowing he doesn’t have a soul, Y/N?”

You sighed and looked at Dean long and hard, trying to find a way to make him understand. “Don’t you get it, Dean? I’ve spent all of these months wondering what was wrong with me that Sam didn’t care about me. Am I too fat? Am I too tall? Am I too stupid? Am I not girly enough? Am I too clingy? Did I not kill that vampire fast enough? Now, I know that it’s not me. It’s not that I’m unlovable, it’s that he can’t love anyone!” Dean’s eyes widened as he understood your words. Dean moved to sit beside you and wrapped you up in his arms, putting a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Also keep in mind, I don’t know the Sam that has a soul. From what you’ve told me, I’m sure that if I did, I’d be madly in love with him, but the Sam that just left here, without his soul, that’s my Sam. I’ve always suspected he didn’t care about me, but he abides by our agreement. What difference does it make, knowing _why_ he doesn’t care about me? Besides, if I backed out, I’d have to leave, go back to hunting by myself, leave you alone with Sam, and I don’t want to do that. I want to stay with you guys and help fix Sam, if I can.”  You looked up at Dean from the hollow in his shoulder and smirked. “Besides, the sex is awesome!”

Dean grimaced and pushed you away playfully. “Aw, man! I didn’t need to know that about my little brother!” You were both laughing, now, pushing at each other playfully.

“Admit it, Dean, you’re proud to hear your little brother is a hit with the ladies. Chip off the old block, right?” Dean shrugged and smiled, making you laugh again. “All right, now that that’s settled, let’s go take that shower we told Sam about before he gets back.” You leaned against Dean’s side and looked at him suggestively, and he turned to you with his eyebrows cocked. “You know, save time, conserve water, all those good, solid reasons for two consenting adults to share a shower.” The two of you laughed again, and he nodded.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. Lead the way.”

As you led him into the bathroom, shucking clothing along the way, you laughingly teased Dean. “Hey, I figure I need to do something to get back in your good graces since I got Sam out there driving Baby after you specifically said you didn’t want Sam driving Baby.” Dean gasped as the realization hit him, and he chased you into the bathroom.

“Oh, that’s it, little girl. You owe me, big time, now!”

The shower you shared with Dean was less hot and sexy and more warm and comfortable. You wanted to make him feel better and give him some extra TLC, so you washed his hair and rubbed his shoulders while he just let his hands continuously slide across whatever skin of yours he could reach. When you were helping him rinse the shampoo out of his hair, with his arms wrapped around you for stability, he almost purred.

“This is nice. Never did anything like this before. Showering with a woman was all about the sex and not breaking my neck.” When the shampoo was all gone, Dean straightened up and looked down at you fondly. “Thanks for this.” He gave you a tender kiss, then turned you both around so your head was under the spray and proceeded to wash your hair. While you worked to rinse the lather from your head, Dean’s hands were constantly moving, kneading your breasts, sliding down to cup your ass and pull your hips against his, then up your back until he pulled you close enough to him for him to kiss your neck. By the time you were both clean, he was hard and you were aching, but you ignored your ache. You let his hands wander over your body while you took him in yours and stroked him quickly until he came with a cry muffled by your shoulder.  While the last of the hot water ran over you both, Dean gave you a sweet kiss, long and slow.

When you got out of the shower, Sam was back with dinner, and the three of you ate quietly. Dean kept stealing furtive glances at Sam, and Sam kept giving puzzled looks to Dean. After dinner, you tried going to sleep with Dean, rubbing his back and shoulders until he fell asleep, but you couldn’t quite shut your brain off. Finally, you carefully eased out of Dean’s arms and went to sit with Sam, who hadn’t even bothered pretending to go to bed, now that you knew he didn’t sleep.

When he saw you get out of bed, he turned to you with questioning eyes. “Something wrong, Y/N? What do you need?” Sam’s voice was low, not wanting to wake up Dean.

You sat down in his lap, straddling his legs, and buried your face in his neck. Sam wrapped his arms around you and set his head on top of yours. After a few moments, you straightened up, put your hands on his shoulders and absent-mindedly played with his hair.

“I think I just need to hear from you how you’re dealing with what we learned today.”

Sam gazed at you dispassionately and shrugged. “What can I say? It makes sense. It would be nice if Dean could look at me without obviously getting freaked out, but I think I can understand why he is. I think this would be a lot harder on him if you weren’t here to balance him out, especially considering what happened with Lisa yesterday.”

Sam’s hands ran up and down your sides, then tucked underneath the shirt you were wearing and repeated the motion against your bare skin. You felt the tingles shoot to your core and smiled. Sam’s hands slid back up from your waist, then came front to caress your breasts. A little happy moan escaped your lips and Sam grinned. He leaned his head close to yours and nuzzled your nose with his, then let his lips touch yours. The kiss started gentle and slow, then slowly built until you were both moving against each other. His hands slid back down to your ass, and he moaned when he realized you had never put on panties after your shower. He pulled your hips closer to his while bucking his hips up from the chair, which pressed the impressive bulge in his jeans against your bare center. You groaned at the feeling and rolled your hips into his. Tearing your lips from his, you attacked his neck, licking and sucking your way to his ear.

“If you keep this up, we’re going to ruin those jeans you’re wearing.”

Sam groaned and carefully pushed you away, still kneading your skin with his fingertips and kissing you fiercely. Your hands were tangled in his hair, grasping and tugging while your lips moved against his. Once you were settled closer to his knees, he expertly unclasped his belt and opened his jeans, shimmying them down just far enough that his erection was freed. With one swift move, he grabbed your hips, lifted you up, and impaled you on his cock, pulling a surprised groan from you. You tore your lips from his and buried your face in his neck, breathing through the shock of his move. Once he was completely filling you, he held you still for a moment, and you savored the full feeling of being connected to Sam. His breath tickled your ear as he panted with you.

“Oh, little girl, you feel so good on my cock. I’m so glad you decided to stay.” Sam took your earlobe in his teeth and tugged harshly on it, then sucked it into his mouth, making you squirm. You started moving your hips, and Sam’s fingers pressed into your skin again before he lifted you and slammed you down again. Gasping and moaning, you struggled against the hold he had on your hips to move more. As you fought to move, your inner walls clamped down on Sam and he groaned, then lifted you and slammed you down again. He took the sensitive skin of your neck and sucked it into his mouth harshly, then licked the sting away before lifting and slamming you again.

Your voice was wrecked as you began to plead with Sam to let you move faster. “Please, Sam, let me ride you hard the way you like it. I wanna come hard on your cock, baby.” Sam groaned, and loosened his hold on your hips, letting you take control. You immediately started moving, loving the feel of him underneath and inside of you. His hands shifted up to your breasts and he tweaked your nipples until you cried out.

Sam shushed you. “Better be quiet, little girl, or we’ll wake Dean.”

You bit your lip hard to stop from moaning loudly again while your hips picked up speed. Sam’s hips were shifting underneath yours, moving against you with each thrust. Sam dropped one hand in between you and found your clit with his thumb. As he rubbed it roughly, you fought to stay quiet, pressing your lips together and grinding your teeth. A few more rough thrusts and you came hard, head thrown back and eyes closed. As you came down, Sam gripped your hips with both hands again, moving you over his cock while you hung on to his shoulders until his rhythm faltered and he came inside you, the cords of his neck standing out with the effort to not cry out.

As you both came down, you wrapped your arms around each other, burying your heads in each other’s necks until your breathing evened out. When he had caught his breath, Sam lifted you off of his lap, helping you stand, and cleaned himself up with a couple of napkins leftover from dinner. You headed into the bathroom for your own cleanup job, and when you came back, he was zipped up and back to studying his laptop. When you leaned close to him, he gave you a distracted kiss, before turning back to what he was reading.

When you crawled back into bed with Dean, he shifted and moved until he was wrapped around you once more, pressing a gentle kiss where your neck meets your shoulder. Sated from Sam and enveloped in Dean’s warmth, you fell asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Sam woke up you and Dean early, knowing that Dean wanted to get an early start on the drive to the Campbell compound. Since you had gotten less sleep than Dean, you spent half of the drive snoozing in the back. When you got close, Dean prayed for Cas, and he appeared beside you in the car, startling you, as usual.

When you arrived at the compound, you noticed that the Campbells must have been getting ready for another huge hunt. There were people everywhere, some of whom you didn’t even know. When you saw Gwen, the two of you hugged, and you apologized for not texting or calling more often. Christian greeted you and Sam warmly, but still seemed hesitant about Dean.

“Chrissy, come on. Lighten up. Dean’s okay, I promise.” Christian nodded and shrugged, going back to cleaning the rifle in his hand.

Taking Gwen aside, you let the brothers head into Samuel’s office alone. “Gwen, is Christian okay? The last few times I’ve been around, I’ve barely gotten two words from him, much less gotten my usual teasing.”

Gwen shrugged and shook her head. “Maybe the whole baby thing is weighing harder on him than we all thought. Arlene just got her period again last week, and she and I spent the weekend getting shitfaced to help her forget.” Gwen motioned for you to sit next to her. “So, sister, tell me how things are going with you and Sam? Still hot and heavy?”

You blushed and smiled, wondering if Gwen would understand if you told her about Dean. Just as you were about to respond, you heard Samuel’s scream coming from his office. You bolted upright, and beat Christian to the door by no more than a hair. When you saw Cas reaching into Samuel, you helped Dean hold Christian back. When Cas was done, and Samuel reassured Christian that he was okay, Chris left, but you stayed.

What followed ended up being a giant pissing match. Samuel didn’t know anything about Sam not having a soul, but when he found out, he looked at you pointedly.

“Pops, I was just as surprised as you are.” You knew he was thinking about the warning he gave you the last time you saw him, and you shrugged to play it off. “If you think about it, Dean’s the only one here who knew Sam before the cage, so there’s really no way any of us could have known.”

When the subject of Sam’s lack of a soul was exhausted, Sam asked about the hunt. Samuel implied he didn’t want Dean on the hunt. Dean got offended. You stuck up for Dean, and Samuel finally agreed to let you all on the hunt, as long as you and Dean stuck together with Gwen. You laughed and sighed, shaking your head at Samuel while the brothers exited.

Samuel looked at you with a phony innocent smirk. “What?”

You moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Are you ever going to let Gwen be part of the A team, Pops? I understand you want Dean to stay back with me, like you had Sam stay back with me for that big werewolf hunt, but Gwen’s been hunting with you for too long, now. You’re going to have to let her near the front lines eventually.”

Samuel laughed. “As long as I have men willing to stand in front of her, there will be men standing in front of her.”

You poked him in the ribs jokingly and smiled. “Misogynist. You’re going to have to get used to being in this century eventually, Pops.”

Samuel shook his head. “It’s good to have you here, Y/N.”

You spent the rest of the night catching up with Gwen and the rest of the family, with the only mar on the surface of the evening being a fight that almost broke out between Dean and Christian. When you heard raised voices outside Samuel’s office, you went to investigate, just in time to hear Christian completely cross the line.

“You think we need you here? You walk around like you’re playing pro tennis. Only action you’ve seen lately is between your slut girlfriend’s legs.”

You jumped in between the two men, facing Christian, and you lit into him. “What the fucking hell, Chrissy? You don’t know anything about Dean, and besides that, what you just said is the lowest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Christian glared at Dean over your shoulder, ignoring you. “You sure you want to come with us tomorrow? Accidents happen.”

Shock took over your body as Dean responded. “Hmm. Don’t worry, man. I got your back.”

Christian walked away, and you turned towards Dean. “What the ever-loving fuck was that about?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “They’re your family, Y/N, so I’ll try to be better behaved in the future. Christian and I just seem to enjoy pissing each other off.”

You thanked Dean and gave him a hug, hoping he could find a way to get along with everyone else.

The hunt the next morning went about as planned, until Dean broke away from you and Gwen and headed towards the house. You followed, and what you saw shook both you and Dean to the core. Sam, Samuel, and Christian were leading a drugged out alpha vamp into a van instead of killing him! You both snuck back to Gwen just in time for Samuel to get to your position and let you know the coast was clear. As soon as you were all in the car, you texted Gwen and told her what you saw. Gwen was as shocked as you were, and wondered what else Samuel was hiding. As you were about to wonder what Samuel was doing with the alpha, Dean started questioning Sam. You watched the confrontation between the brothers, and found yourself very confused.

You had hunted with Sam and Samuel for over six months. You’d gotten close to them, shared meals with them, shared motel rooms with them, and all the while, they hid this from you. Sam had no soul, so you could kind of understand it, but Samuel had a soul. What was his excuse? He had become like a father to you, all while hiding whatever this was from you? What was Samuel doing with these monsters?

You kept quiet while the brothers formed a plan. When Sam went to talk to Samuel, Dean turned to you with worry on his face.

“You okay, Y/N? You’re awfully quiet.”

You shook your head. “Not really. Gwen suspected something was going on before I even met Samuel. Part of why I got so close to Sam and Samuel so very fast was because I hoped to find out what they were keeping from her. Of course, it didn’t take long for me to want to be with them. Samuel has been like a father to me, and I just can’t believe he kept this from me and Gwen. Sam didn’t know better, but Samuel did. There must be something really bad going on that he kept it from us girls. Something we wouldn’t like or approve of.” You set your head on the back of the front seat of the Impala with a sigh. Dean stroked your hair and gave you a gentle kiss.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

When Sam came out and informed you both that Samuel hadn’t gone for Plan A, he worked on Plan B. Following Samuel’s GPS to an abandoned warehouse just made you jumpy. Sneaking in and listening to Samuel try to interrogate the alpha vamp nearly broke your heart. Having the alpha vamp call you and the Winchesters out of hiding scared the living shit out of you.

Later on, you would wish that it all wasn’t real. Watching the boys interrogate the alpha vampire, arguing with Samuel over how stupid what he was doing was, hunting the vampire through the warehouse, watching the vampire kill Christian, watching Christian come back with black eyes, and finally, meeting Crowley. You never would have expected the King of Hell to be shorter than you were, but other than that, he lived up to the title. You disliked him instantly.

When he was gone, Gwen questioned Samuel. Samuel barked for her to grab their things and leave, and you followed Gwen to the van.

“Gwen, come with us. You don’t have to stay with Samuel. Go on the road with me and the Winchesters. Dean’s a good guy. You’ll see that. Please, Gwen.”

Gwen shook her head. “Right now, I have to go home and tell Arlene her husband is dead and she should be glad she isn’t pregnant. After that,” Gwen paused and sighed, tears coming to her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply to shake off the emotion. “After that, I’ve got the choice of staying home where everything is familiar with the good man I’ve been following for over a year, or the instability of hitting the road with the soulless guy and the unknown with my best girl. Y/N, I’d love to go with you, but I think I need to stay. Johnny’s gone, Mark’s gone, Christian’s gone, and you and Sam are off with Dean…he’s got no one else, Y/N. I agree, what he’s doing is stupid and reckless, and I’d _love_ to know why he’s doing it, but he’s going to need backup. I may disagree with him, but I can’t leave him alone. And if I stay, maybe I can get him to stop.”

You enveloped Gwen in a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. “You stay safe, Gwennie. Text me often, and let me know what’s going on, if you can.”

Gwen pulled away and looked you in the eyes. “You, too.”

You were waiting by the Impala when the boys came out, quiet tears rolling down your face. Both brothers rushed to you, and you soon found yourself in a Winchester sandwich, your arms around Sam and Dean close behind you, stroking your hair and shushing you. While Dean drove, Sam stayed in the back seat with you, holding you and comforting you, even though you knew he didn’t understand why.

Dean stopped at a bar, and when you all had shots, you held yours up in a toast. “To the only Campbell boy I didn’t kiss, the only one who could ever get away with calling me Sissygirl, and the best of us all… to Christian.” Dean waved his shot half-heartedly, but Sam raised his high with yours. You clinked glasses and downed your shot quickly, waving at the bartender for another.

Sam and Dean drank slowly, just watching you pound shot after shot, listening to you tell stories about growing up with the Campbells. When you were too drunk to stand, Dean paid the bill while Sam threw you over his shoulder and carried you to the car. Sam stayed with you in the back, watching to make sure you didn’t feel sick, while Dean found a motel and got you all a room. It only had one bed, and you giggled about sharing a bed with both brothers until you realized that Sam didn’t sleep.

The boys helped you shower and get ready for bed, Dean instructing Sam not to get frisky because that was not what you needed, and both of them slid under the covers with you, surrounding you with warmth. Dean stroked your hair and gave you occasional little kisses on your head, while Sam rubbed comforting circles into your arm. As you were falling asleep, a few more tears squeezing from your closed eyes.

“Gwen’s the only one left. Everyone else is gone.”

Dean shushed you and littered your head with kisses as you drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was up for taking a couple of days off and finding something fun to do. Sam was up for taking a couple of days off and finding new and interesting ways to do you. You didn’t care what or who you did, as long as it took your mind off losing yet another member of your family. So, while Dean was in the shower, Sam fucked you fast and hard so you were both still panting when Dean got out. Dean shook his head at both of you with a smirk while he got dressed and Sam took his turn in the bathroom. Just before Dean could zip up his jeans, you snuck up behind him and slithered your hand into his boxers, holding him and stroking just until he started to get hard. You let go, removing your hand from his boxers, zipping and buttoning his jeans, then buckling his belt. Dean groaned when your hand pulled out of his boxers, and chuckled darkly as you buckled his belt. His chuckle turned to a moan when you grasped him through his jeans, rubbing the bulge firmly until you felt it grow more.

“Just a reminder: We’re not on a hunt right now, so anything goes.”

Sam opened the bathroom door at that moment, and you let go of Dean. As you walked into the bathroom, you heard Dean curse quietly.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean’s voice was lower than normal and you chuckled happily.

The rest of the morning was filled with teasing touches and sexual innuendos with both brothers. At one point, you heard Dean complain to Sam that he had no idea how fearless you were about doing things to him anywhere after you left him panting near the ice cream freezer in a Gas ‘N Sip. You smiled at Sam’s response.

“Why do you think I fucked her this morning? Cleans the pipes so I’m only _half_ crazy all day.” Sam gave Dean a knowing smirk, leaving Dean to pretend to look for something in the freezer.

When you got to the little diner with the outdoor patio where you were going to eat lunch, you decided to let Dean off easy. As you walked toward the building, you took his hand in yours, kissed the back of it, and let your tongue slip out and push between two of his fingers before giving his knuckle a little suck. When you saw Dean’s eyes get big, you leaned in close and whispered to him, “Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes.” As you walked away, you pointed to Sam and yelled, “Order my food, be back in a few.”

Once you got to the bathroom, you checked yourself in the mirror while you waited for Dean. When you heard a soft knock, you opened the door, pulling him inside, then locked the door behind him. You worked on his belt and jeans while you spoke.

“Dealer’s choice: blow job, or quickie fuck. You’re going to need one or the other to get through this day, I can tell.” His jeans were open, now, and you reached into his boxers and pulled out his rock hard cock. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as you licked your hand and started stroking him firmly. As his breathing quickened, he tried to speak.

“Whe…hen I f-fuck you the…f-first time, oh god, Y/N… I want to… son of a bitch… t-take my… ugh… time. Holy shit.”

You smiled and dropped to your knees. “Blow job it is, then.”

Since he had spent the whole morning in a permanent state of half-arousal, getting him to come was quick and easy. After he spilled into your mouth, he leaned back against the wall, panting and groaning, while you cleaned him up and tucked him back into his jeans. You turned around and fixed your hair and lipstick, making sure you, at least, didn’t show evidence of what you’d just done. Dean, however, was looking a little too blissed-out for his own good. When you were ready to go, you straightened his shirt and jacket while he gave you a smile.

Shortly after you got back to the table, your food arrived, and with it came Crowley. If you hadn’t have been blocked by Dean, you would have attacked him. Dean held you back, though, forcing you to keep your cool while Crowley reminded you all that he had Sam’s soul. All while Crowley was sitting across from you, you had to remind yourself that Christian was dead. Just because some demon was riding his meat suit, it didn’t mean he could be saved.

All while you worked the case Crowley gave you, you stewed about working for him. You knew the boys were stewing, too, and you worked hard to stay as professional as they were. It was a little easier when the case was over and you were onto a case of your own, until Dean was abducted.

You hadn’t realized how Dean had somehow taken the lead of your little trio until he was gone. In hindsight, before Dean, there had been Samuel picking the cases and leading the hunts. Suddenly, it was just you and Sam, and working alone together was daunting.

Never before had you noticed exactly how logical Sam’s thinking was. With someone else around as a buffer, you simply hadn’t paid much attention. Now, Sam was trying to take charge, and the choices he was making were startling. Starting with sitting back and ordering another beer after Dean was abducted. You chastised Sam, left money on the table for the beer, and dragged him the hell out of the bar. Then, when you were questioning the UFO nutcases, you practically had to gag him to get him to shut up so you could do the talking, because the things coming out of his mouth were freaking people out. When you had exhausted all leads for the day, you decided to go to bed, and told Sam to start doing online research.

You had trouble sleeping, though. It hadn’t been long since you’d started sharing a bed with Dean, but you missed him. Wondering if he was gone forever, too, you started thinking about everyone you had lost, from your parents up until Christian. Soon, there were tears hitting your pillow while you sniffled, and Sam came over to comfort you. He knew better than to speak, but he held you and stroked your hair until you calmed down. Once you were feeling better, he made a joke with a gleam in his eye about doing something that would help you sleep. You argued that he should be doing research while you got some much-needed rest, but he was already grinding his impressive erection into your hip while sucking on your neck and pinching one of your nipples.

Of course, that was when Dean walked in.

Dean finally calmed down when you explained that Sam only stopped researching to comfort you. Oh, and that he’d been gone for hours, not the forty or so minutes he thought. Still, after talking to Dean about what had happened while he was gone, Dean decided that from then on, whenever you all had to split up, Sam was to stay with you at all times. When you claimed that you weren’t qualified to keep Sam in line, Dean argued with you.

“He listens to you, Y/N. He wants to keep you happy, and has turned reading you into an art form. He picks up on the slightest signs you make and responds accordingly. If we say he needs to follow your lead, he’ll do better at, I don’t know, blending in. I mean, he did it all those months you were with Samuel, right?” You nodded, and that was it. You were now Sam’s guardian. Since the rest of the case went fairly smoothly, at least on Sam’s end, since Dean got arrested while shouting, “Fight the fairies,” at the top of his lungs, you guessed it worked.

After the fairies had been dealt with, the three of you got an actual break for a few days. Well, sort of. You were tracking a rugaru for Crowley, but you weren’t 100% sure he really was one, so you were just watching him. Since it didn’t take three people to watch one man, this left a lot of free time for you, even if it was in shifts. Sam took the overnights, since he didn’t sleep, with you or Dean checking in on him every few hours, and you and Dean switched off every few hours during the days, with Sam checking in a couple of times.

On the second day, you took some time to yourself to do some shopping. You wandered around the main street of the town, picking up some new clothes along with some general supplies and basically window shopping. Nestled in between a bookstore you planned on telling Sam about and a butcher shop that made you wish your motel room had a kitchen was a tiny jewelry store specializing in silversmithing. When you left the shop an hour later, you had a wide grin and a small box.

That night, while you and Dean ate takeout in the motel room, you saw Dean check his phone for the millionth time that day, and couldn’t resist your curiosity anymore.

“Are you waiting for a text from the Queen or something, Dean?” You smiled playfully at Dean while his guilty eyes flew to yours.

“What? My phone? It’s nothing.” Dean waved you off, but couldn’t stop himself from reflexively checking the phone yet again.

“Seriously, Dean…you’ve been glued to your phone even more than usual. Have you found a way to get porn on your phone without breaking it or something?” You chuckled as Dean turned pink.

“No! Heh, I mean, I would never!” Dean gave you his patented innocent face, which just screamed guilt, making you laugh.

“Don’t think that I don’t know how guys are with porn. Just because they have a willing woman around doesn’t mean you don’t like to, you know, do research.” You wiggled an eyebrow at Dean, and he barked out a laugh.

“Research, huh? Is that how you and Sam come up with some of these crazy ideas?”

With a shrug and a wink, you went back to eating your dinner.

Two bites later, Dean was checking his phone again.

“All right, Dean, what gives? What’s got you so in knots you can’t keep your paws off your phone for five minutes? Is it something about the case?”

Dean’s eyes flew to yours. “No, no, it’s nothing like that.” You saw him get serious as he continued glaring at his phone. Reaching across the table, you took his hand in yours.

“You can talk to me, you know. I’m not just good with my mouth, I’m also good with my ears.” You smiled, but Dean just turned pink and sighed.

“It’s Lisa’s birthday. I sent her a text this morning, just to say happy birthday, and I was hoping I’d get some kind of response. You know, maybe tell me how she and Ben are doing.” Dean sighed, his gaze still on his phone.

“You want to go back and try things again with her, someday?”

The look in Dean’s eyes was painful to see. The pure pain in his eyes made you ache.

“No. I could never… As long as there’s monsters to be hunted, I’ll be hunting them, and they’ll be after me.” Dean took a deep breath and sighed. “Doesn’t make me stop wishing we could at least be friends, though, you know?”

Nodding, you finished the last of your dinner, and started gathering the trash. When you were both ready for bed, Dean climbed in first, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. When you were finished in the bathroom, you grabbed the small box from your duffel and crawled onto the bed, getting Dean’s attention when you straddled his legs with yours, sitting on his thighs. Instinctively, Dean’s hands began rubbing your thighs.

You tried to meet his gaze, but you couldn’t. A piece of your heart was on the line, and you just hoped that Dean was over Lisa enough to accept it.

“I know you said you didn’t need a ring, but I ran into this silver shop today, and I just couldn’t resist going inside. They do engravings and custom jewelry and such, so I had them make this for you.” You handed Dean the little box, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He opened it and smiled softly as he traced the ornate design around the edges of the ring and then read the engraving in the middle. _Non timebo mala._

Holding your hand out to him, you showed him your ring, too. “I had mine done, too, while I was in there. I’ll have to take Sam’s in at some point, I guess.” Suddenly shy, you let your voice trail off while you watched Dean study the ring. He ran his fingers over the engraving and smiled.

“I love it.” He slipped it on the third finger on his right hand and it fit perfectly. He put the box on the night stand, and then his hands were cupping your face, pulling you towards him. His lips touched yours in a gentle kiss, but as you shifted closer to him, the kiss grew deeper. Soon, clothing was thrown to the floor and Dean seemed intent on tasting every inch of your skin. By the time his lips finally reached one of your nipples and sucked it into his mouth, you knew this wasn’t going to be just a quick fuck. Dean had told you he wanted to take his time, and you suddenly wondered if you could handle it.

Sam had gone slowly with you sometimes, but it was different than what Dean did that night. When Sam when slowly, every move was calculated to create a feeling or sensation in you. When Sam decided to make a meal of just your breasts, just to see if he could make you come from that alone, every flick of his tongue or suckle of his lips was measured by how you reacted. Once he’d taken measure of each action and reaction, he mapped out his seductions accordingly. Two flicks, a nip, and a suck made you squirm quickly. Lazy licks in circles with irregular nips made a slow build. So when Sam decided to take his time with you, he had the formula in his head perfectly designed to draw out the exact response he wanted.

Dean, on the other hand, was taking his time because he wanted to feel you. In between ministrations, he’d mumble and groan that you were beautiful, you felt good underneath his fingers, and asking you if you liked what he was doing. Dean wasn’t trying to play you like an instrument the way Sam did. Dean was trying to worship you.

By the time he’d made his way down to between your legs, you had been writhing and moaning softly for what felt like forever. Whenever you tried to touch him, he batted your hands away and told you he’d let you do that later. You were allowed to tangle your hands in his hair, which he had let get a little longer than usual when you told him you liked having something to grab onto, and he seemed to like it when you scratched his back and shoulders, but everything else was off limits this time.

“Honey, you’ve taken me apart so fast so many times already, it’s just not fair. It’s my turn tonight, sweetheart.”

Dean’s voice was like a gravel road as he spoke into your navel, the vibrations shooting sensations directly to your core. Just when you thought he was going to put his mouth exactly where you wanted it, he shifted further away and you felt his stubble rub against the inside of your knee. He then would kiss one thigh, slide his rough cheek against your skin, kiss and lick the area again, then move to the other thigh and do it again. All the while mumbling sweet phrases. Gentle, rough, gentle, switch. “So soft.” Gentle, rough, gentle, switch. “So warm.” Gentle, rough, gentle, switch. “Smell so good.” Each stop was just a little higher up your thigh, until you felt his stubble against the top of both of your thighs at once. His rubbed his nose against the top of your mound, breathing over your wet and aching folds, then kissed directly over your clit, making you beg for more.

It was almost a relief when he licked a wide strip up your slit, groaning as he tasted you. “I was too drunk last time. So sweet.” His tongue licked again, this time pushing between your folds just a little and scooping up the wetness that had collected. “So good.” His tongue found your clit and circled it lazily until he had to use an arm to hold down your hips. “So fucking hot those noises you make.” He switched from circling to flicking to sucking on your clit, listening to the different sounds you made with each movement. Circling, flicking, and sucking, then again with a little more pressure. Slowly, he built up the tension in your belly until you were begging incoherently for more.

When he finally pushed two fingers inside of you, you sighed. And then his tongue was back on your clit, and you needed more again. He started thrusting his fingers slowly in and out, finding that spot inside and only hitting it every second or third pass. Your hands were grasping at the sheets, now, your back arching, and your moans were constant. “Dean… please… fuck! … more… please… shit… yes! ... Dean… killing me, baby….” He finally added a third finger, picking up the pace of his thrusting, and making sure to hit that spot each time, while using his tongue on your clit, flicking and sucking, and your orgasm built slowly but steadily until it finally crested. You cried out Dean’s name as your body tried to buck off Dean’s hold and his fingers and tongue worked you through it.

He pulled his fingers from you, giving them a quiet suck, then moved back up your body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on your skin. When his lips found yours again, you threaded your fingers through his hair and kissed him hard. One hand kneaded your breast as his cock slid against your folds, the head rubbing your oversensitive clit. When you finally came up for air, he buried his face in your neck and whispered, “You ready, sweetheart?” You nodded and groaned a yes, and he lined himself up, pushing into you slowly.

Once he was seated, you immediately started moving against him, but he pinned your hips with his. He grunted in your ear, “You feel so good, sweetheart. Need a second, here.” He panted next to your ear until you were whining, and then slowly began to move. His strokes were long and slow at first, as if he was trying to map you out. His pace gradually increased, giving you another slow build of pressure in your belly. Soon, you were begging him again for more, and he reluctantly gave it to you. When you started to feel the final climb, his fingers found your clit, and you quickly shot to the brink of your second orgasm. You yelled when you came, bucking madly against him, pulling his orgasm from him. Together, you both moved through it, stretching out the waves of pleasure you were creating for each other.

When he finally collapsed next to you, he pulled you tightly to his chest and kissed your hair in between heaving breaths. When you could both breathe normally again, he gave you a long and slow kiss that was so sweet you wanted to cry. He then tucked your head under his chin, tangled his legs with yours, and whispered a quiet good night to you, his arms wrapped around you.

As you drifted into unconsciousness, you idly wondered if this was what being loved felt like.


	16. Chapter 16

For several days after you caught the rugaru, it seemed like everybody was holding you back from doing something you’d regret. While turning over the monster to the demons, Dean and Sam had to hold you back from attacking the one snarky son of a bitch. When you all got back to the house you were squatting in, two demons wearing what looked like quarterbacks held you back from attacking the smarmy bitch, Meg, who was sitting in Dean’s lap and making threats. For the record, Meg thought you were “cute,” and offered to give your meat suit a ride so you could experience “real fun.”  Sam saved you by realizing that Meg needed you three, and offering to work with her so you could all get Crowley.

Being held back continued when Castiel poofed you all into Samuel’s office at the compound so you could find info on where Crowley was hiding. Dean tried to convince Samuel that what he was doing was wrong, and when that didn’t work, you thought you’d try, but Dean told you not to bother.

By the time you got back to the house to regroup, you were antsy. The urge to kill a monster, run around the block a few dozen times, or fuck like a bunny was almost overwhelming. Sam helped you work off some of your frustration with a quick fuck in a back room, but then he and Dean were back to research. You tried to behave and do research, but the whole situation just had you on edge and you couldn’t concentrate. That’s why you changed the channel on the TV to porn when Cas wasn’t looking. You’d only encountered the angel a couple of times before, and he always seemed so…straight-laced. An angel should be straight-laced, really, but how fun would it be to see an angel lose his cool? So, you changed the channel. Ten minutes later, Cas was questioning the spanking of the babysitter, Dean was exasperated, and you were trying not to bust a gut laughing. When you jokingly offered to help Cas with his boner, Dean was the one pulling you away from Cas and telling you to behave. When you pouted, he tried not to give in to you, but he ultimately failed and ended up kissing you, with just a stern warning to settle down.

Which ended up with you trying to explain to a surprisingly understanding angel about your agreement with Sam and Dean while the angel watched the babysitter and the pizza man. That’s when Samuel walked in.

“So, what, Y/N, is Sam not enough for you, now you’re going to corrupt an angel with pornos? Next you’ll be seducing Dean away from his girlfriend.”

That one struck a little too close to home.

“Actually, the way I understand it, Dean’s relationship with Lisa was already over when he and Y/N first engaged in sexual activity.” As Cas spoke, you closed your eyes and silently wished the floor would open up underneath you. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Y/N. Many cultures throughout history have practiced polygamy and/or polyamory. Although in most of the known examples it was one man and multiple women, there have also been many matriarchal societies where…”

You cut off Cas with a hand on his arm. “Okay, Cas, that’s enough, we get it. Thanks for your approval.” You stood up and turned off the TV, reluctantly turning around to face the man you’d come to think of as a surrogate father with a flushed face.

Samuel’s eyes were wide when he realized not only what Cas was saying, but that it was the truth. Dean moved closer to you, and then stood between you and Samuel.

Samuel huffed, looking at you and Dean, then turned to Dean. “So? Where’s your ring? You’d at least better be giving her the same respect as the soulless guy.”

Dean held up his right hand, making the light glint off the silver. “Happy? She’s fine. Now why are you here?”

Later, when Samuel was leaving, you walked him to the door. He pulled you aside and searched your face, but you didn’t know for what.

“You sure you’re okay? I mean, I know you always held your own with Sam, but now taking on both of them? They’re not Campbells, Y/N. How can you be sure they have your best interests at heart?”

You smiled up at Samuel, hoping you could address his fears. “If Dean is anything to go by, and his stories of Sam before the cage, they _are_ Campbells, Pops. I’m just fine.”

Samuel sighed. “At least, don’t go with them tonight. This is a suicide mission.”

“I can’t leave them out there a man down when they’re going up against the King of Hell, Pops.”

Samuel shook his head and kissed your cheek before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

You should have known that wouldn’t be the end of it.

When Meg was behind you, fighting off hellhounds, and Cas disappeared in a flash of white light, you knew. You were proved right when the demons got a hold of you and Samuel came out of the shadows. While Sam and Dean were thrown into cells, Samuel kept you by his side, trussed up and gagged by the demons. While Samuel tried again to explain to Dean, and to himself you suspected, why he was selling out his grandsons, all you could do was stand there and listen. As Samuel dragged you away, Dean screamed for you and you tried to scream in return.

What happened next was a surprise, though. After all the backstabbing and underhanded dealings that Samuel had done, he let you go. True, he drove you all the way back to the house you were squatting in and left you there without a vehicle or way to return to the prison or the boys, but he let you go. The whole time, he barely said a word, just listening to you struggle against your bindings and your gag. When you were close to the house, he started talking.

“I hope someday you can understand this, Y/N. I can’t live without Mary anymore. It’s been over a year, and I just can’t keep going on without her. It doesn’t matter how many Gwens or Y/Ns I have in my life, you don’t fill the hole she’s left. Do I wish I could get her back without dealing with demons or hurting my grandsons? Of course! But there’s no other way, and I need her back. I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

Samuel led you into the house, sat you down on a chair, and put a dull knife into your bound hands. “Knowing you, you’ll be out of those ropes in five minutes, but that’s enough to give me a head start. Stay safe, Y/N. You’re always welcome at the compound, though I doubt I’ll see you there anytime soon after this.” He kissed your cheek again and walked out the door.

He was right, of course. Even with a dull knife, you had cut through the ropes in just a few minutes, and was on your cell phone, desperately sending messages to the Winchesters, to Gwen, to anyone you could. You sent up prayers to Cas to let him know where you were and that you were okay, but you had no way of knowing if he got them. You told the whole story to Gwen, who couldn’t believe how far Samuel had gone and vowed to talk to him when he got back to the compound.

An agonizing half hour passed until your phone rang and it was Dean.

“We’re okay. Cas told us where you are, and we’re heading back to you now. Crowley’s dead. Turns out, he couldn’t help us, anyway.” Dean’s voice was tense, and you couldn’t wait for the brothers to get back to you so you could assess them in person.

When they did get back, Sam was pissed, Dean was upset, and Cas was back in Heaven fighting his war. Sam left shortly after they got back, staying just long enough to assure you that he was fine, saying that he just needed to get some air. Dean, on the other hand, just needed to feel you next to him as you both settled down for the night. He wrapped himself around you and sighed, rubbing little circles into your skin until he fell asleep.

In the morning, the decision was made to head to Bobby’s, since the boys hadn’t seen him in months and there weren’t any hunts on the horizon. To be honest, you thought Dean had an ulterior motive, that maybe he wanted someone who had known Sam before to back him up in the fight to get Sam’s soul back. You knew that Sam not having a soul wasn’t ideal, but you had lived with this version of Sam for so long, that you really couldn’t argue one way or the other when presented with the facts. On the one hand, Sam was cold and calculating and ruthless, and getting his soul back would fix that. On the other hand, getting his soul back could mean endless psychic pain, and couldn’t there be an easier way to get Sam to stop thinking people were expendable?

Once you got to Bobby’s, the four of you spent a day or so relaxing and catching up. Bobby told you about some hunts he’d done while you were away, and you caught him up on working for Crowley. When Bobby discussed the sleeping arrangements, and saw the ring on Dean’s right hand, he gave Dean a look, and you watched Dean turn bright red. Bobby then looked at Sam’s hand, saw his ring was still on, and he turned to you with wide eyes. You shrugged and smiled.

Bobby shook his head. “Both of them?” You nodded, also turning bright red. “You must be one hell of a woman, Y/N, to take on both of these idjits!” He raised his beer to you, and everyone laughed.

You thought you were all having a fairly good time, until Sam drew you away from Dean and Bobby under the guise of showing you the stars out in the yard. Everyone knew Sam wasn’t interested in stargazing, and both Dean and Bobby snickered as you left. When you got out in the middle of the yard, you turned to Sam, expecting him to toss you in the nearest empty car and have his way with you. Instead, he stood just out of arm’s reach from you, with his hands on his hips.

“Do you really think I need my soul back, Y/N? I mean, both angels and demons tell me I don’t want that thing anywhere near me, but Dean tells me I need it and Samuel thinks of me as a thing instead of a person. You’ve only ever known me this way, but you’ve stuck by me all this time. I may not understand how to care for someone, but I can recognize it when I see it. You obviously care for me, even though my soul is gone. Am I really that bad?”

You paused, staring at him thoughtfully for a long time. Sam remained stoic in the face of your frank gaze. When you finally broke your silence, you spoke slowly and carefully.

“You are not good the way you are. You’re right, that I have grown accustomed to the way you are, and I accepted you a long time ago. However, if you were to go off on your own, I would worry about what you’d do. Without someone around you pointing out right and wrong, I’m afraid you’d go off the rails. Honestly, even with people around you trying to steer you, you still stray from the path more than you should. That Arachne hunt in Bristol still gives me nightmares, and don’t mention the innocent bartender you shot to get at that demon.

“I understand that you’re afraid of what’s going to happen when we get your soul back. I don’t blame you. I wish there was another way to ease everyone’s fears about how you are now, but I think it’s coming down to getting your soul back or locking you up somewhere forever. Even if we wanted to, locking you up would never work, so I guess it’s soul or nothing, Sam.”

Sam listened to your words carefully, then paced back and forth a couple of times. “You accept me, though, as I am. If it weren’t for Dean and Bobby and Samuel, you’d be okay with me.” You started to grimace and shake your head, but Sam interrupted you before you could speak. “With some exceptions, like Bristol. What if I promised to listen to you? What if I promised to let you be my conscience? If I promised to do everything I could to avoid Bristol happening again, would you go away with me and forget that I’m, well, missing a piece?”

You stared up at Sam in wonder. Could you do it? Could you control Sam? Keep him in line?

You were spared from answering by Dean’s voice behind Sam.

“And what about when you decide that you don’t need Y/N, anymore? What then? What if something happens to Y/N on a hunt? Who will be your next babysitter? Sam, this isn’t feasible. You can’t make Y/N responsible for you! It’s hard enough being responsible for yourself in this life, much less taking on a whole other person! You need your soul, Sam! There’s no other way!”

Sam watched your face as you listened to Dean’s points. He was right. What would stop Sam from deciding he didn’t need you anymore and just killing you? Nothing. Thinking that you could take care of Sam was ridiculous. No one made a Sasquatch like Sam do anything he didn’t want to do. Sam saw the emotions flit across your face and the decision you came to. When you met his eyes again, he knew what your decision was, and his face hardened.

Without a word, Sam removed the ring from his left hand and held it out to you. Your face fell, but you took the ring from him. As Sam walked away, tears started running down your face. Dean wrapped his arms around you and held you while you cried, shushing you softly. Later that night, you moved your ring from your left hand to your right. It was a slightly uncomfortable fit, but there was nothing you could do about that.

The next day was uncomfortable, at best. Dean left early the next morning, saying that he wanted to pick up some supplies, leaving you and Bobby alone with Sam. Sam was polite, but you soon realized how often you had relied on the occasional touches and reassurances that Sam gave you. If you had been willing to leave Bobby alone with Sam, you would have just hidden in the bedroom Bobby had let you and Dean make up for yourselves.

Bobby quickly saw the lack of a ring on Sam’s hand, but never asked any questions. When you peeked over his shoulder while he was cooking up some soup for lunch, he put a companionable arm around you and let you put your head on his shoulder.

The discomfort of that day was nothing next to the outright tension the following day. Dean came home from his supply run, telling you all he had met with Death, and Death was going to fix Sam. He just had to be Death for 24 hours. Sam flipped, talking about how this wall Death talked about will never hold up. Sam did his best to stop Dean, even trying to steal Death’s ring, but Dean beat him to it. When Dean disappeared, you and Bobby were on Sam-watch.

Normally, keeping an eye on Sam wouldn’t have been a difficult task. Pull out the ropes and scarves and you’d keep him occupied for hours. But Sam had broken off your arrangement, and even if he hadn’t, he would see right through any attempts at seduction. He would know you were just trying to keep him busy.

You and Bobby tried to take turns, but neither of you had had much sleep with the tension in the house since you’d arrived, and you both passed out. When you woke up, Sam was gone.

After an hour of worry, Sam showed up back at the house, claiming to have just been “driving around.” Neither you nor Bobby believed that one. While you were playing cards and drinking beer, trying to have a good time and distract yourself from what Dean was doing, the beer got to be too much for you and you begged out of the card game. When your eyes were drooping, Sam suggested you take a nap on the couch, hinting that maybe Bobby’s cheap beer was hitting you funny. Even though you’d never had a problem with cheap beer in the past, your eyelids couldn’t be denied, so you hit the couch.

When you woke up several hours later, you found out Sam had drugged you, Bobby’s closet door was in ruins, Dean was back, and Sam was passed out in the panic room, with his soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam slept for over a week. For the first two days, Dean refused to leave his side for more than a bathroom break, with you and Bobby bringing him food he barely touched. After Bobby went on a supply run and came back with a huge cooler full of IV bags, Dean took a break. You and Bobby got Sam hooked up, and then focused on Dean. Dean spent days three and four not going further than the kitchen, sitting nearest to the top of the stairs so he could hear any errant sounds from the basement. By Day 5, both you and Bobby were looking for something, anything, to distract Dean. You tried casually mentioning that you were going to take a drive in Baby, something which Dean had never allowed outside of emergencies. He claimed you were too used to having 4WD and would ruin the Impala’s suspension. That morning, though, Dean handed you the keys, his eyes trained on the basement door.

That afternoon, you’d had enough. It was one thing to stay at Bobby’s and wait for Sam to wake up, but it was another thing to be glued to his side while he slept. So, you made a plan. You told Bobby he might want to hang out in the panic room for the afternoon with ear plugs in, and just smiled when he raised his eyebrows. Bobby beat a hasty retreat while you gathered what you’d need.

Overpowering Dean Winchester wasn’t easy. In fact, if he’d eaten decently or slept well in the previous week, you probably wouldn’t have managed it. The sad fact was, he was off his game, but that was to your advantage. Using the element of surprise, you were able to get Dean neatly tied up in his chair with his hands bound behind him before he knew what you were doing. Dragging him up the stairs to the bedroom was more difficult, but thankfully, Dean seemed willing to help if it meant you not knocking his head on each step as you went. Dean yelled and screamed and cursed until you got him onto the bed in the bedroom, and then just sat there, hands bound behind his back, head hanging down.

“If I untie you, will you stay here?”

Dean’s head lifted, and he tried to look obedient, but you saw the flash of anger in his eyes as he snapped at you. “Yes, Y/N, now get these ropes off of me!”

Shaking your head, you tutted at him. “I don’t think so. I think you’re not ready, yet, to be a good little boy.” You cocked an eyebrow and gave Dean a smirk.

Understanding bloomed in Dean’s eyes, and you saw his hips twitch, though he tried to hide it by shifting his weight. The slight show of interest disappeared quickly, though, as he barked, “I don’t know what you have planned, Y/N, but if Sam wakes up and I’m not downstairs, I’m gonna be pissed. What if Sam wakes up and starts fighting? We can’t leave Bobby down there by himself!”

Pushing him down on the bed, you spun him so his head was on the pillows and his feet were on the bed. You pulled off his boots and socks, then crawled up his body. Straddling his chest and arms, effectively pinning him and making him look up at you practically from between your knees, you smiled. “Bobby has Sam chained up down there. Sam isn’t going anywhere if he wakes up. It was a condition Bobby had to staying down there with him while I took care of you. And if Sam does wake up, Bobby will ignore whatever noises he hears up here and come and get us right away. It’s okay, Dean. We’ve got it covered.”

Dean frowned deeply, eyes squinting, until you bent down over him again, and crawled back down his body, letting your chest pass closely over his face. When you were over his hips, you loosened your hold on him, and pushed him over so he was face down in the pillows. Sitting on his ass, you carefully untied the ropes, holding his wrists fast, then moved up so your thighs controlled his arms. Knowing what you were doing, you then sat back, pinning his hands between his lower back and your ass, and ground your hips just a little bit into his hands. After a moment, he squeezed you with both hands, and you knew you had him. From here on out, he’d let you do whatever you wanted without fighting more than you could handle. Shifting, you freed one arm, keeping hold of his wrist, and you tied it to the old wrought iron headboard. With another swing of your hips, you had the other also tied. When you were sure he was secure, you sat back for a moment and admired Dean’s back. A man’s back had never before been something to make your panties damp, but Dean’s back was like something out of a museum. You had spent a few of your shared showers giving his back special attention, and giving him a back rub was always a favorite past time of yours. Sighing, since now was not the time, you hopped off of him, and rolled him over onto his back.

You sat up, admiring your handiwork for a moment. Dean Winchester, stretched out and tied to a bed. This had to be truly the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. You felt a tingle of desire build up in your center. When your eyes found Dean’s face again, he smirked. “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

“Oh, definitely. You’ll be even more beautiful when I’m done with you.” Continuing to admire him, you ran a hand from one of his wrists down his arm to his chest, where your other hand met it. Giving Dean a smirk, you straddled his hips again, then leaned down over him so your lips were barely an inch away from his. When he pushed his head up towards yours, you pulled away, making him groan. You sat up again, then ran your hands from his stomach over his chest, pushing aside his flannel, feeling his solid muscle underneath his t-shirt. He really was a beautiful man. He’d probably hate that word, beautiful, but it fit him. You licked your lips as you considered the play of muscle you knew was underneath you. Involuntarily, your hips shifted over his, and you felt him start to respond. When you were lying over him again, you put your mouth near his ear.

“If you have a serious, legitimate reason for not wanting to be here, or you need me to stop for any reason, say, ‘red.’ If you’re all good to go, say, ‘green.’ If you want me to slow down, say, ‘yellow.’” You sat up, rocking your hips against Dean’s again, and he stifled a groan. “Do you understand, Dean?”

Dean nodded, eyes closed.

“I need to hear you, Dean. If you understand, say you understand.”

He opened his eyes and met yours. “I understand.”

“And if you need me to stop, what will you say?”

“Red. Green is good, yellow is slow, red is stop. I’ve got it, Y/N.” Dean’s eyes were steady on yours.

“How are you doing, Dean? Everything okay? What’s your color?” You kept your eyes glued to Dean’s, giving him this one chance to back out. As much as you wanted to give Dean a break, and you knew he’d never have gotten even this far without you having done what you did, you needed Dean to be okay.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and you saw a host of emotions play over his face. “I’m okay, Y/N. I’m green.”

“Good.” You let your hips grind against his again, and felt the bulge pressing against you get bigger, giving you a thrill. You knew your panties were already damp just at the sight of him this way, and you wondered how much of your own teasing you could take. You ran your hands up and down his torso again, loving the feel of him beneath your fingers. “One more question. When did you eat last and what did you eat?”

The confused expression on Dean’s face was almost comical. “Huh?”

“When did you last eat and what did you eat? Come on, Dean, I know you’ve been just picking at your food for days, or I wouldn’t have gotten this far with you. I don’t need you passing out from hunger at an inopportune moment.” You cocked an eyebrow and Dean groaned like a little kid frustrated with his mother. If he could have, he probably would have stomped his feet.

“I had a sandwich a couple of hours ago. Happy?” Dean rolled his eyes and huffed.

Your mood went from “this might be fun” to “oh, now he’s going to get it” in two seconds flat. Your posture stiffened and you sat up straight again. You smacked his cheek, just hard enough to get his attention and maybe make it sting. Dean’s eyes snapped to your face in surprise.

“Although I’m pleased to hear you ate, I’m not happy with your tone, Dean. Good little boys don’t roll their eyes, either.” You shook your head and tutted at him, putting your hands on your hips and sticking out your chest just a little. “I don’t know. Maybe I should just leave you here like this and go downstairs and play cards with Bobby. I was thinking of fucking you senseless, but perhaps you’re just cranky because you need a nap?” Dean shook his head, too surprised to say anything. “I can’t hear you, Dean. If I ask you a question, you’re to answer, ‘Yes, Y/N,’ or ‘No, Y/N.’ So, I’ll ask you again. Do you need a nap, Dean?”

“No, Y/N.”

“I’m glad to hear it, though I do expect that from now on you will take better care of yourself to avoid me having to do this again. Killing yourself with neglect won’t make Sam get better faster. Understood?”

“Yes, Y/N.”

“Good boy, Dean.” While you spoke, you resumed grinding your hips into Dean’s and running your hands up and down his chest. This was turning you on as much as it was turning Dean on, with the fabric of your jeans creating delicious friction against your clit. “Now, from here on out, you will speak only when asked a question. You can make noises, because I love the pretty noises you make, but no words unless you’re answering a direct question. Understand?”

“Yes, Y/N.”

“Good boy, Dean.” You let your hands slip underneath the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, and started pushing it up his torso, revealing the solid muscle rippling beneath your fingers. You told him to lift himself up, and you were able to push both his t-shirt and his flannel over his head so they tangled in his arms. Moving back so your hips were flush with his again, you admired him lying beneath you, the wide expanse of golden, muscled flesh rippling underneath your fingertips. You trailed your fingers along some of the freckles on his shoulders, and then rubbed the tense muscles in his neck to loosen them. Once you felt them give, you slid your hands back to his chest, flicking at his nipples with your thumbs until you were driving yourself crazy. Dean was writhing underneath you, now, moaning constantly and reacting strongly to the combination of your hips grinding on his erection and your fingers teasing his nipples. The press of his arousal against your core was causing delicious friction for you, too, the seam in your jeans pushing against your clit. You wanted to taste him, but you wanted to take your time even more. The heat building up in your core was keeping your hips in constant motion, slowly grinding against Dean’s, your panties getting wetter by the minute.

“Do you have any idea how much I like looking at you like this, Dean? I mean, it’s positively sinful how beautiful you are. It’s a shame to keep this hidden under all those layers all the time.”

Dean’s eyes were trained on you, pupils blown, watching you admire him. You knew that normally he would be making some kind of cocky remark, playing that he, of course, knew how handsome he was. Since you had forbid him words, though, all he could do was look at you. You saw his eyebrow cock, at first, but as you continued to run your hands over his chest and stomach, blatantly admiring him, his expression opened up and you began to see some raw emotion. He shut it down immediately, letting his eyes close and a groan fall from his lips as your grinding became slightly more insistent. Your hips almost had a mind of their own, by now, since the grinding was turning your ache of desire into a throb.

“Open your eyes, Dean. I want you to see me.” Dean opened his eyes obediently, and you smiled. You had considered blindfolding him, but were afraid if you did his mind would wander back to Sam, and that would defeat the whole purpose of this. You wanted his mind right here, right now, and nowhere else. “Good boy.”

Dropping your head back down, you kissed him deeply, pushing your tongue into his mouth and taking what you wanted. When you pulled away, you kept your eyes closed for a moment before opening them and meeting his. Stroking his face and hair with one hand, you felt a rush of emotion flood your heart. But this wasn’t about emotion, this was about getting Dean to take a break. You kissed him again, rubbing your chest against his and making the dirtiest moan you could muster. When you came up for air, you looked at him hungrily, hoping he could see your desire.

Sitting up, you took off your own flannel, and then pulled your tank top over your head, your hips still grinding slowly against Dean’s. You watched Dean’s eyes fall down to your chest and drink you in. Throwing a leg over him, making sure his eyes were on you, you got off the bed and slowly unbuttoned your jeans, kicking off your shoes and socks at the same time. Leaving you in just your bra and panties, you moved to the foot of the bed and kneeled between Dean’s legs until your face was above his groin. Dean groaned when you hovered there, not moving. You moved up another couple of inches and softly placed your lips just below his navel, rubbing the prominent bulge in his jeans against your chest. Dean’s hips bucked up against you and he let out a moan, but kept his eyes open per your instructions. You popped the button on his jeans while leaving open-mouthed kisses along the trail of blonde hair leading down to his zipper. Dean’s eyes closed and his mouth opened in anticipation, his wrists pulling at the ropes. You palmed the bulge under his zipper, marveling that it hadn’t started the zipper moving on its own, yet.

“Eyes open, Dean.” Dean’s eyes flew open and you smiled. “You know, I considered just dry humping you while we were still dressed, making us both come before we were even naked, giving us a quick release before really playing, but then you had to go and roll your eyes, Dean.” You looked up at Dean, saw his eyes were wandering, and stilled your hands until his eyes met yours. You tutted and shook your head. “We both could have come by now, and been starting on round two, but you had to roll your eyes. I hope you’re planning on behaving better from now on. I don’t know about you, but I _really_ … want to… _come_ … Dean.”

With your last few words, you slowed them down, and took down his zipper the last half an inch. The bulge that was in his jeans broke free of the denim, and became a huge tent in his boxers. You lifted your head to see his face above it and smirked.

“I guess I’m not the only one who really wants to come.” Dean moaned and closed his eyes for a moment as your hands slid up his thighs, grabbed the waistband of his jeans, and started tugging them down. He lifted his hips so you could better tug them off of him, and when he did, you mouthed at the head of his cock through the fabric of his boxers. His hips nearly shot off the bed at the unexpected contact, but you expected that, and pulled away. As you tugged his jeans down his legs you saw him look down at you almost desperately. You smiled, enjoying his eyes on you while you pulled his jeans over his feet. Standing at the foot of the bed again, you leaned over him, gliding your hands up his legs to the waistband of his boxers. The waistband caught briefly on the head of his cock, but you were able to gently tug it free. When you were done, he was gloriously naked, panting on the bed, cock proud and at attention, precum leaking from the tip.

Not wanting to wait much longer, your bra and panties hit the floor right after his boxers. Dean’s eyes moved up and down your body, and you watched with a smile as his cock twitched. Crawling up his body again, you placed your hands on his hips, bracketing his groin with your hands, and gave Dean’s cock little kitten licks until it was clean again. The sounds that came out of Dean’s mouth each time your tongue touched him were enough to make you impatient. You crawled up the rest of his body until you were straddling his stomach, and kissed him again, your nipples dragging against his chest. He moaned into your mouth, and tried to suck your bottom lip back in when you lifted your head again.

“You are so beautiful, Dean, I’m practically ready to come just looking at you, but I really want to come on your talented tongue. Can you do that for me, Dean? Can you use that beautiful tongue of yours to make me come?”

Dean’s eyes closed for a moment as he let out his most guttural groan, yet. His voice was strained when he said, “Yes, Y/N.”

Moving yourself up the bed, you grasped the wrought iron bars of the headboard before you slowly lowered your hips towards Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned impatiently until you got close enough, and then started licking the wetness from your folds. You felt his tongue dipping inside of you, and then thrusting harder, before moving up to your clit and working it. His moans vibrated through you, each one causing another curl of heat in your belly. Although Dean Winchester was good at everything when it came to sex, this really was his specialty. As his tongue alternated between flicking your clit and fucking into you, your knuckles went white from gripping the bars of the headboard. When he added nips to your clit with his teeth and then sucked hard on it, you thought for sure Bobby would hear you all the way down in the panic room. It wasn’t long before you were finding it difficult not to actually grind onto Dean’s face. Dean didn’t seem to mind, though, and kept his tongue working until your orgasm hit you hard, making you cry out his name.

When your hips stopped bucking, you pulled them away from Dean’s face, even though he was still trying to touch you. Swinging your leg over him, you kneeled on the bed next to him, panting as you came down. Cupping his face in your hands, you kissed him hard, tasting and feeling your own wetness on his mouth.

“God, Dean, you are so good at that. Such a good boy for me.” You looked down his body and decided you couldn’t handle any more teasing. Letting your mouth wander, you left a trail of wet kisses and licks down to his nipples. You gave each nipple a lot of attention, knowing how crazy that made him. By the time you were done with his second nipple, he was biting his lip not to say anything, continuously changing noises from moans to groans to grunts coming out of his mouth.

“I want to ride your cock, Dean. Is that okay with you, baby?”

The noise that came out of Dean’s mouth was almost inhuman. “God, yes, Y/N!”

Throwing your leg back over Dean’s hips, you hovered above his cock before taking it in your hand, giving it a couple of gentle pumps, and lining it up with your entrance. As you sank down, both of you moaned loudly. It always felt so very good when Dean was inside of you. It was like he was made just for you. Once he was completely seated inside you, you froze, seeing the tension on Dean’s face, knowing that he was close already. Your body was urging you to move, wanting more friction, more heat, more anything. A whimper escaped your lips as you fought your own desires in order to make this better for Dean.

“You can speak, now, Dean. I want to hear your words.”

“Oh god, Y/N, you feel so fucking good, driving me so fucking crazy right now and I can’t even move, just give me a second or I’ll explode.” Dean kept talking, as if all the words he had been holding in were rushing to come out, though most of them didn’t make much sense after that. When his words slowed down, you started to roll your hips against Dean, your hands on his chest supporting you. The feel of him moving inside you made that tension in your belly start to build again. Dean’s hips were bucking up to meet yours, now, and his running commentary was changing to primarily your name and curses. When you felt yourself start to plateau, you put your hand between the two of you and started rubbing your clit.

“I’m so close, Dean, don’t you dare come before I do!” You were both panting heavily, now, sweat dripping off your foreheads.

“Come on, Y/N, I want to feel you come around me, sweetheart. So gorgeous riding me like that, you drive me so fucking crazy. Come on, Y/N, come for me. Come for me, now.”

As if all you had needed was for him to tell you, you came hard and fast. Breathing hard, Dean’s name almost screaming from your lips, you clamped down hard onto him, your pleasure radiating out through your limbs. You felt him come right after you, and he kept moving for a few weak thrusts until he’d completely emptied inside you. You collapsed on his chest while you tried to catch your breath, feeling boneless. When your breathing began to normalize, you somehow got off of him and grabbed a towel you had put by the bedside earlier and cleaned you both up. When you were both clean, you untied his hands, freeing his arms from his shirts and rubbing his wrists to soothe them from the rope burn. Before you settled back in the bed next to Dean, you grabbed the water bottle that had been next to the towel and handed it to Dean.

“Drink.” Dean gave you a look, but you gave him one right back. “I know for a fact you haven’t had anything to drink in days that wasn’t alcoholic. Drink.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose, but he did as he was told. When he finished the bottle, you settled in next to him, laying your head on his chest, while he wrapped an arm around you.

“Was that okay, Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean laughed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Holy shit, Y/N, that was fucking fantastic. Feel free to do that again whenever you want.” Dean beamed down at you and you felt a grin take over your face.

“Good. I was a little nervous. I never did that before.” You hid your face in Dean’s side, and felt him laugh.

“Never? Well, you could have fooled me.” Dean turned to his side, facing you, caressed your face, and kissed you softly. “Thank you for this. I know I’ve been half crazy, and I guess I needed someone to knock me on my ass.”

“No problem, Dean. That’s what I’m here for.” You kissed Dean gently, then settled into his arms, tangling your feet with his.


	18. Chapter 18

After your afternoon in the bedroom, Dean stopped sitting by the basement door. He ate whatever food was put in front of him and made sure to drink every bottle of water you handed to him. He also slept in the bed with you at night, though he got up a couple of times each night to check on Sam. When the one week mark hit, though, he started calling Cas. The angel came a day later, apologizing for not being able to come sooner. He checked Sam, said that everything was as it should be as far as he could tell, and then chastised Dean again for putting Sam’s soul back in his body. When Cas disappeared, you wrapped your arms around Dean and stroked his hair, assuring Dean that you believed he had done the right thing.

When Sam finally did wake up, you, Dean, and Bobby were looking over what could be a case in Oregon. Dean and Bobby were discussing which two of the three of you would go check it out when Sam appeared in the doorway.

You knew something was wrong when his eyes slid right past you as if you weren’t even there.

Sam hugged Dean, he hugged Bobby, he asked how Bobby was alive, and then turned to you with a hand outstretched.

“Sorry for barging in on you, I’m Sam.”

Putting your hand in his out of instinct, you shook it. “Y/N.”

After that, you stayed in the background until Sam told Dean and Bobby he didn’t remember anything since he fell into the cage. When you heard that, you snuck out the door and headed to the Impala. Soon, Bobby was outside, too, and you followed him to his shop. You helped Bobby work on a car he was trying to get up and running until Dean came outside.

The three of you had a long pow-wow, and Dean told you that he had told Sam you were just a fellow hunter that was riding with him for a while. Considering how close you and Sam had been, Dean thought it was better if you avoided spending too much time with Sam for now. You had to agree. If your presence caused Sam to want to scratch his wall, then you needed to make yourself scarce. When the subject of the new case came up, it was decided that Dean and Bobby would drive you to the Campbell compound to get your truck before heading off to the case in Oregon. It would mean a couple extra days of driving for them, but they both said they were up for it. You felt tears prick your eyes at being on your own again, away from Dean, and you weren’t sure you wanted to see Samuel again, but you knew that staying could literally kill Sam. If he found out what you were to him, it could break him.

As the three of you were getting ready to go, Sam strolled up with his duffle in hand. Both you and Bobby blanched. Sam convinced Dean he was up for hunting, and suddenly Bobby was gung ho for driving you to get your truck, being very careful not to mention where your truck was parked. As you walked away, you heard Sam question Dean about why you weren’t hunting with them, since you’d been with Dean. If Dean answered, you didn’t hear it.

The only drawback to this plan was that Bobby didn’t have a vehicle running that could handle a drive from South Dakota to Michigan and back. That meant you staying with Bobby until he could get one vehicle in decent shape. A week later, you were still in South Dakota waiting on a part when the boys got back.

Dean had just enough time to send you a text warning you that Cas had told Sam everything, including about you, before Sam found you pretending to be domestic and trying to clean the kitchen. Although you had noticed that Sam wasn’t as inhumanly quiet as he used to be, he still startled you when he said your name.

Turning to him slowly, you put down the rag you were using to clean the stove. You were afraid to meet his eyes. What little time you had had with Sam since he’d gotten his soul back had been surreal. The man who stood before you was a stranger. A stranger who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Cas told me that you and I were… that you and I and Dean… that you and Dean are… well, that you’re not just a random hunting partner.” You watched the heat rise in Sam’s cheeks and tried not to react to it. _Apparently Sam Winchester with a soul blushes._ You sat down at the table, and he sat down across from you.

“Um, well, yeah. You could say that.” An uncomfortable silence fell between you. What could you say that wouldn’t trigger a memory? What might he want to know about what you were?

“Cas told me about how I almost killed Bobby, and how awful I was to Dean and to him. He didn’t mention you, but I can’t imagine that I didn’t hurt you, too, in some way.”

You weighed your words carefully. “The only time that I can honestly say that you did something that you knew would hurt me was when you broke off our agreement when I supported Dean in getting your soul back.” You didn’t want to say more, in case it triggered a memory, so you left it at that, and raised your eyes to his face to judge his reaction.

Sam’s brows stayed knitted, though, a frown puckering his lips. “I have so many questions about us, I don’t even know where to start.” Sam ran his hands through his hair, and you marveled again at how very _different_ he was before compared to now. Just that movement there, running his hands through his hair, obviously a nervous tic, was something you’d never seen before. It reminded you of when Dean would rub a hand over his face, and you suddenly saw the family resemblance.

“Sam, as much as I’d love to answer every question you have, I’m afraid to. If I start telling you about… anything… I could trigger something, and I don’t want to do that. You can ask, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll answer. Besides, you’re a different man, now. Nothing that happened before matters now.” Your heart lurched as the truth of that statement hit home.

Sam listened, but his brow was still furrowed, and he stared at his hands when you were done. There was a long pause while you waited for his response.

“Cas said you were hunting with me and Samuel for some time before Dean got pulled back in. Then, he said that we… the three of us… were in a… polyamorous relationship.” The words seemed to stick in Sam’s mouth, and he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “Were we, you know, together, before Dean came back?”

The look on his face told you he was afraid of the answer, but you weren’t sure whether he wanted you to say yes or no.

“Yes.” Considering your words carefully, you continued. “We were… together… from the day we met.” Sam’s eyes widened at that and he huffed, his mouth turning down into a frown. He gave a slight shake to his head and stared at his hands again.

“So, you were with me, and then Dean came along, and you just started up with him, too?” You felt tears prick your eyes. Although what had happened wasn’t usual, it had felt right at the time. To have the man whose idea it was in the first place now condemn it, and you, hurt. You reminded yourself that this wasn’t that same man and took a deep breath.

“I… you… ugh….” You sighed again and looked at the ceiling, wishing the right words would come from somewhere. The words to explain that Sam had basically given you to his brother, without making it sound like the business transaction he had considered it at the time. “Without going into detail, in the simplest terms I can think of, it was a mutual decision to include your brother.” You looked Sam square in the face, then, no longer wanting to feel ashamed for what you had done. It had felt right at the time, it still felt right, and you didn’t regret a minute of it.

Sam’s eyes widened and a look of horror took over his face. “Oh, god. It was my idea, wasn’t it? Something must have happened, and I just… gave you to my brother. Like a shirt or a hair brush.” Sam closed his eyes and hung his head so his hair curtained his face.

There were no words. There was nothing you could say to make him understand that it didn’t feel like that at the time. Running over the early days of your relationship with Dean in your mind, there was no way to describe it that wouldn’t come down to the same words in Sam’s mind: he gave you to his brother.

Your silence told Sam all he wanted to know. Sam grabbed your hand and looked into your face with pleading eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. For that, and for whatever else I did to you, I’m so sorry. It sounds like I treated you like a possession, not a person. I’m just so sorry.”

Tears pricked your eyes as you looked into Sam’s face. The features were the same, but it was completely different. And this face, this face made your heart hurt.

“Don’t apologize, Sam. Don’t take away from what we had. I don’t regret a single minute I spent with you, or your brother. I love you both, in different ways, and what we had worked for us at the time. I know you can’t understand that, now, but it did.” You put your other hand over Sam’s so his was sandwiched between yours. “So don’t apologize. I didn’t care then what your motives were, and I don’t care now, because the result has made me happier than I’ve ever been.”

Disbelief was clear on Sam’s face. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything, Sam. I know most women would have had a problem with what happened, but I’m not most women. I know you don’t know that right now, and I hope you don’t ever remember how you learned it the first time, but you’ll learn it again. In the meantime, can we stop worrying about the past, and just start over? Because frankly, you are a whole new animal to me right now, and I can’t wait to get to know you.”

You tried giving Sam a smile, and he tried giving one back to you, but you thought both were probably forced, for different reasons. He nodded, though, and you sighed.

“Now, I’m trying to pretend I’m domestic enough to clean a kitchen, even though I’m only partly sure I’m doing it right, so I’d better get back to it.”

Sam chuckled and let go of your hands, smiling awkwardly, then slowly walked back outside. You watched him from the kitchen window as he approached Dean and they talked. Trying to mesh the Sam you knew before with the sincere, kind-hearted man standing in the yard was giving you a headache. As you stared out the window, Bobby came up beside you and put an arm around your shoulders. You threw an arm around his waist and leaned your head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. Giving you a kiss on your head, he rubbed your arm comfortingly and then pointed out a spot you had missed on the stove with a smirk.

Later that night, as you lay in bed with Dean, you told each other about the conversations you each had with Sam. Convinced that nothing you said would trigger anything, you both relaxed and fell into an easy sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Now that Sam knew you weren’t just a random hunter, he insisted that you keep hunting with them. This made Dean a little nervous, worrying that you being around would trigger Sam’s memory, but Sam said he wasn’t going to let Dean give up someone who obviously cared about him. That shut both of you up, since talking about feelings had never been a strong point for either of you. Continuing on the assumption that there was nothing more between you than sex and hunting was easy, as long as you both pretended to forget your words from the first night you were together.

Your first hunt with New Sam was a learning experience. After having spent over a year talking Sam down from various ledges, suddenly the tables were turned. You and Dean were ready to just gank and run, but Sam made you both stop and look further. Sam’s instincts were right, in the end, with the witch being the suspect’s neighbor. The other difference was during the killing itself. You and Sam had been a well-oiled machine, reading each other and responding to each other’s cues seamlessly. New Sam didn’t know your cues, couldn’t read you when you tried to tell him where the witch was, and was just a second too slow in pulling the trigger.

You woke up three days later in a rundown, dirty house, with the brothers hanging info on the wall and trying to piece together information. You stayed quiet for a few minutes, gathering your thoughts, and admiring the view you had of both brothers standing in front of you, facing away. _Get a grip, Y/N._ You remembered the witch hunt, the curse getting thrown at you, and then feeling sleepy. _Huh. Sleeping curse. Guess they’re not just in fairy tales. I wonder if either of the brothers considered trying to kiss me awake?_ You smirked at the thought before pushing away the question of which brother would be your prince.

“Great. We’re squatting again. Do we at least have running water this time, because I stink?”

Both brothers turned to you at the same time and smiled tense smiles. Dean dropped what was in his hand and walked over to you.

“Thank god, Y/N. I was beginning to think we were going to have to find a Prince somewhere to kiss you awake.” Dean helped you stand up and walk to the bathroom, since your limbs were stiff from lack of movement. When you got there, Dean closed the door behind him, shutting him in the bathroom with you.

“Dean, I know you’ve seen me in almost every position and activity imaginable, but you haven’t seen me pee, yet, and I’d like to keep a little mystery between us, if that’s all right?” You looked up at Dean with all the sass you could muster, until you took in his appearance. Lips pressed together in a fine line, brow furrowed, eyes wide. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why the poop face?”

“We’re chasing down a hunt you and Sam and Samuel did about a year ago. Something must have gone wrong, and Sam’s trying to remember what happened so he can fix it.”

You heart plummeted. “Where are we?”

“Bristol, Rhode Island.”

You sat down hard on the side of the tub, almost falling to the floor.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Dean started patting you down, trying to look in your eyes and see what made you fall. He cupped your head in his hands and examined your face with worry.

“Dean, we have to leave. Sam can’t be here. This is bad. This hunt… it was bad. The whole time here was bad.” Your heart was racing, thinking about how New Sam would react to finding out what Old Sam had done.

“Tell me everything, Y/N. Right now.”

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Sam stood in the doorway. “Dean, let Y/N go to the bathroom and shower in peace, and then she’ll tell us both. I deserve to know what I did.”

Dean glared at Sam, then nodded and left the room.

After you took what had to be the coldest shower of all time (why can’t abandoned houses ever have electric water heaters?), you headed out to face the brothers. Dean had gotten you some food, and you ate while you talked. You told them about using the sheriff as bait, losing him, and Sam putting down the victims.

“As far as I know, the hunt was clean. Sam beating the tar out of the deputy on the way out of town wasn’t great, but we got the monster, and cleaned up our mess. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was done.”

Sam looked at you with a million emotions flashing over his face. “I used the sheriff as bait? I killed all of them? Why didn’t you or Samuel stop me?”

You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “You convinced Samuel that this was how hunters worked these days, and you and I were still fairly new. This was the first time you did anything that set off alarm bells for me. We were both in a kind of shock until it was over. After we left here, Samuel and I got together and talked, and came up with a plan to curb your uglier tendencies. You were still cold, but you were teachable.” You looked at Dean. “That’s why I didn’t fight you after the fairy incident. I knew you were right, because I’d been doing it for months.”

Looking back and forth between the brothers, Sam was still horrified, but Dean was nodding. Sam stared at you, and you wondered what he was thinking.

“Y/N, what aren’t you telling us? I don’t know how I know, but I know you’re holding something back. What else happened in Bristol?” Sam’s voice was quiet.

Waving a hand, you said, “Nothing important. The hunt is what is important. Tell me why we’re here now.”

The bothers explained what was going on, but before you could talk about what to do next, Sam was calling the sheriff’s wife to check on her. The brothers left soon after that, telling you to stay behind since you were still weak from the sleeping spell. When they returned, Dean quietly explained what had really happened with the sheriff a year ago, and what took place that night.

Looking into Dean’s face was painful. “God, Dean. Can you ever forgive me?”

Dean scoffed. “For what? For missing that the victims weren’t just victims? For not getting Roy away from the monster in the park? Or for sleeping for the past three days so you weren’t awake to tell us not to come here in the first place? Sweetheart, things get missed. You can’t save everyone. You did the best you could with the complete lack of information you had at the time.” Wrapping an arm around your shoulders, he kissed your forehead and rubbed your arm. “Let it go. It was a bad hunt, but everyone has them.”

You gave Dean a sad smile. “Is that what you do?”

Dean scoffed again. “Absolutely not, but no one said I was the poster child for stability, either.”

Cupping his face in your hands, you kissed him softly.

Later that night, while the boys slept, you got up and headed outside for some fresh air. You weren’t entirely surprised you were awake, seeing as you’d just had 36 hours of sleep, and you were back in Bristol, the stuff of your nightmares. You brushed the snow off of a small section of the back porch and sat down, looking up at the stars. When the back door opened behind you, you turned around and saw Sam coming outside.

“You should be asleep, Sam.”

Sam brushed snow off of the porch next to where you were sitting and sat down beside you. “So should you. You’re still recovering from that spell.”

Your breath was a fog as you huffed at Sam. “I just slept for three days. I’m good for a while. Might not even need coffee in the morning.”

The silence stretched between you as you both gazed at the heavens.

“Man, it’s times like these I wish I hadn’t quit smoking.” Pursing your lips, you pretended to blow smoke rings with your breath.

Sam chuckled. “You smoked?”

“Teenage rebellion. Honestly, smoking and drugs were about the only thing a Campbell child was discouraged from doing, you know. Fighting, knives, guns, driving without a license…those are all things that normal kids are warned away from, but Campbell kids spend their after school hours practicing. Not much left to do when you feel the need to act out.”

Sam chuckled. “Huh. I went to college.”

You barked a laugh, then slapped a hand over your mouth while you continued giggling. “Yeah, that’ll do it, too, without the ashy aftertaste.” Grinning, you evaluated Sam thoughtfully. Although it had been a couple of weeks, you still weren’t used to the soft expressions you often found on Sam’s face. He caught you staring, and you looked away quickly.

More silence passed between you, and you wondered if you could handle it.

“While you were talking tonight, I remembered much of what you told us. Looking at the pictures of the women that were taken while we were tearing down everything brought back more. I’m surprised you could even look at me after we left here, much less continue to sleep with me.”

You shrugged. “What can I say, Sam, you’re a sex god.” You tried very hard to keep a straight face, but seeing the blush rise on Sam’s already rosy cheeks was too much for you and you laughed. Sam realized you were joking and laughed with you.

“Seriously, Y/N. You gave me a ring! I don’t get it.”

Your eyes flew to Sam’s in surprise. “You remember that?”

“Huh. Yeah. I remember you shoving a ring on my finger. I remember flirting with each one of those girls, and doing things with them that I would consider cheating, but apparently Soulless me didn’t.”

You pulled your feet up onto the step, hugging your knees to your chest, and you lowered your face to your knees, trying to steady your breathing. “I’m not sure I want to know, Sam.”

After a long silence, Sam spoke quietly. “Kissing, mostly. The last woman who was taken was the worst. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, even though she was married. Hand jobs in a bar bathroom, I think.”

You turned your face to look at Sam, and you could read his guilt all over it. His eyes were red-rimmed and his mouth was a thin line. “Is that it?”

Sam nodded. “I think so.”

“Then we’re fine. According to the terms of our agreement, if taken strictly, then we’re fine. It still doesn’t feel great, but there’s no risk of STDs involved with hand jobs, so we’re fine.”

Sam shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

“What?”

“How forgiving you are.”

“Forgiving has nothing to do with it. You treated our agreement as a contract, so I had to think of it that way, too. Our agreement stated that as long as we didn’t expose ourselves to diseases, which meant no outside partners, then we didn’t have to use condoms and you got blow jobs. What you just told me, although it goes against the intention of the agreement, still falls in line with it. We’re fine, Law Boy.”

Sam shook his head. “Didn’t we care about each other at all? Was there no affection or anything between us?”

Blinking away tears so Sam wouldn’t see them, you tried to tell your heart to stuff it, but your heart was tired of being denied. Your voice was choked when you finally responded.

“Not really, Sam. Sometimes, there was the appearance of it, but I knew it wasn’t real. You learned how to read me and react to me so that whatever I needed, you provided. I once used the analogy of a car, and it made sense to you, at the time. I’d put up a warning light, you’d do whatever was needed to make the warning light go away. In return, you got a safe sex and hunting partner you could rely on. It wasn’t bad, Sam. Even without love and affection, it wasn’t bad.

“I had my ulterior motives, too. I was trying to figure out what you and Samuel were keeping from Gwen. That’s what kept me in it at the start. It was after Bristol that I realized I had other reasons for wanting to stay. I enjoyed hunting with you and Samuel once we got you to stop shooting people willy-nilly. Samuel became like a father to me, and don’t count out your sexual expertise, Sex God. You taught me quite a bit, and we even got to experiment a lot with things neither one of us had ever tried before. If all I was missing was love, well, I could live with that.” You thanked whatever power enabled you to get through all of that without a tear falling.

“It’s so weird knowing that you know me so…intimately, and I don’t know you at all.” Sam shifted uncomfortably next to you.

“There’s nothing stopping you from getting to know me again, Sam. I promise, I won’t bite. Well, you know, unless I think you’ll like it.” You winked at Sam and was glad when he laughed, but then he sighed and got quiet again.

“It’s better with Dean, right? I mean, he’s better for you than I was?”

“Oh, you’re not going to pull any punches tonight, are you?” You huffed and tried to avoid his eyes, feeling your heart ache.

Sam shook his head and smiled softly.

“It’s different with Dean. Dean and I were friends first, sex partners second. That’s still kind of how it is. I have no illusions that Dean loves me, but I know he cares. You and I were sex almost from the moment we met, straight up until the day before you got your soul back. It’s just different.”

Silence stretched between you again for a long moment, and you heard the sounds of occasional cars passing by on the nearby highway. Sam yawned, you shivered, and you both realized you should head back into the house. When you both had shucked off your jackets, you caught Sam by surprise by wrapping your arms around his middle and resting your head on his shoulder. Slowly, his arms wrapped around you and held you tightly. When you finally pulled away, you didn’t look at him, you just walked into the next room where Dean was sleeping in a sleeping bag on a small iron bed and crawled in with him. After you got settled, you heard Sam settle onto the dirty couch on the other side of the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

Even though you hadn’t been tired, there was something about being cuddled up with Dean that always relaxed you into sleep. When you woke up the next morning to Dean’s lips on your face and his hands pressing into your skin, you sighed happily. Shifting your head up towards his, your lips found his and he gave you a long, lazy kiss with lots of licking, ending with a sensual sucking of your bottom lip. As the kiss broke, he pressed his erection into your hip, pulling a quiet moan from you. Dean’s lips trailed down to your neck, where he pressed open-mouthed kisses and began sucking on your skin. Your pulse began to race as you dug your fingernails into Dean’s back while he rutted slowly against you.

“Dean? Isn’t your brother, like, ten feet away?” You desperately hoped that Sam had left to get breakfast or something, because what Dean was doing to you was making you positively needy.

Dean’s hands pushed up your shirt to uncover your breasts and he mumbled into your neck as he kneaded and teased one. “Wouldn’t be the first time we, uh, gave him a show.”

Rationality was leaving you quickly, but you did your best to hold on. “Not that he remembers, Dean.” Your voice trailed off into a breathy moan as Dean’s mouth found your nipple and he worked it expertly. One hand slid down your back and into the waistband of your pajama pants, then pushed your pants and panties down over your hip. You shimmied your hips, helping to push your pants closer to your knees in the confined space of the sleeping bag.

“Then you’d better be quiet, sweetheart, so we don’t wake him, because I want to watch you come on my cock.” Dean’s hand slid between your legs and his fingers found your clit. You had to press your lips together and bite your cheeks hard not to moan out loud as his fingers rubbed and circled. Reaching down behind him, you tried to push down his boxers, but ended up just squeezing his ass, digging your nails into the flesh there. Dean’s gasp as you pulled on his skin was heady and your back arched more. He pulled his hand away from you, and you felt his boxers slide down your legs to join your pants. Soon, the two of you were shifting, your pants making it down to your ankles, you onto your back, and Dean on top of you, his hips framed by your legs. Dean teased the two of you by letting his cock slide against your wet folds and rub against your clit. It took every ounce of self-control you had not to cry out with every thrust, and you almost did cry out when Dean shifted his hips and pushed into you.

Dean kissed you hard, doing his best to swallow your moans while pumping in and out of you. He started out slow, but built up a steadily increasing rhythm that made you crazy. Even within the confines of the sleeping bag, he could hit every angle just right and you felt your orgasm building already. Scratching Dean’s back was the only way to quietly let out what was thrumming through you, and you wondered if you’d need to bandage him up when you were done. When you were about to burst, you grabbed onto his head, keeping his lips planted on yours to muffle your sounds.

As your orgasm rushed through you, Dean’s hips started losing their rhythm, and you felt him reach his peak right after you. When you were sure you wouldn’t make any more noise, you let Dean pull his head from yours, and sucked in air like you were drowning. You both stayed like that for a while, still connected, kissing each other’s necks and sighing, enjoying the closeness and the confines of the sleeping bag.

“Well, it’s a good thing all we have is cold water here, because after that show, guys, I’m gonna need a cold shower.”

You and Dean both jumped at Sam’s voice, your bodies falling apart as much as they could in the sleeping bag, your heads turning to see Sam standing in the doorway, shaking his head with a grimace on his face. You gave Sam a sheepish grin over Dean’s shoulder and saw Dean give his brother a smirk. Sam quickly picked up his duffel bag and headed into the bathroom with a sigh. You thought you possibly heard him mumble something about a horny bastard, but you couldn’t be sure. When the bathroom door clicked shut, both you and Dean dissolved into laughter.

While you both got redressed, you thought of the days in the past when Sam catching you and Dean meant Sam sending Dean to the shower while he tried to outdo his brother. Whether he did or he didn’t, you were always the clear winner in that competition. You stifled a sigh, and tried not to think about whether you wanted to get close to Sam like that again. This Sam, the one with a soul, so far seemed to think you were almost as bad as he had been without his soul, since you had stuck around through everything. You were rebuilding a relationship with him from the ground up, and who knew if you would even get along with this Sam, though you hoped you would. And how would Dean feel if you wanted to go back to the threesome you used to be? It had taken Dean some time to get used to the idea of sharing a woman with his brother to begin with, and now that his Sam was back, would he feel differently? Would this Sam be willing to share a woman with his brother?

Shaking your head, you pushed thoughts of the future aside and decided to take each moment as it came. Why think about possibilities that might never be?

The three of you were showered and almost ready to go when Sam collapsed.

Sam was only out for two or three minutes, but they felt like a lifetime. At first, it looked like a seizure, but then he was just eerily quiet. You fell to the floor at his head, then sat cross-legged with his head in your lap while you waited to see if he’d wake up. Dean knelt beside him, rubbing his chest, and occasionally laying his head on Sam’s chest to hear his heart. Worst case scenarios ran through your head, and you could only imagine what Dean was thinking. Stroking Sam’s hair with one hand, you stroked Dean’s with the other while Dean’s head lay on Sam’s chest. Dean and Sam had both told you that God had taken an indefinite sabbatical, but you prayed, anyway. You prayed to God, and you even prayed to Cas, though you told him you knew there was nothing he could do.

As Sam’s quiet stretched on, your heart ached, and everything you’d been trying to not feel for the past year and a half crashed down on you. With both Winchesters still under your fingers, your eyes moved from one to the other, older to younger, awake and terrified to asleep and quiet, and you fully realized with everything in you that you loved these men. You had told them you loved them before, but it was nothing like this. Back then, it was the love of a friend, a hunting partner, and family. This love was different. This love was burning, passionate, all-consuming, and completely terrifying. In that moment, you fully realized and admitted to yourself that you would do anything for either of these men, no matter what.

Tears formed in your eyes as you looked down at Sam’s face in your lap. As the first one rolled down your cheek and dropped into his hair, his eyes opened and he drew in a gasp. Dean jumped up, shifting to sit next to Sam and see his face, while you just kept looking down, stroking his hair. The terror you saw at first slowly faded, and his eyes began to focus. When he was fully back, he focused on you, and you felt like he saw inside you for a moment. Dean broke your attention when he pulled Sam up to a sitting position and hugged him tightly.

While Dean embraced Sam, you got yourself together, wiping the tears from your face and standing up. You backed away while Dean checked on Sam, making sure he was really with you and all his faculties were functional. By the time Dean was satisfied, you felt composed again. Dean decreed that there would be no more trips down memory lane, and you vowed to keep talk of the past to a minimum from there on out.

Throwing yourselves into a new case seemed the way to do that. If only it had worked for all of you.

It only took a day for you to realize that Dean was ignoring his phone. The same went for Sam. Both of you tried to ignore his ignoring, but after twenty-four hours of watching him not answer it, Sam finally spoke up.

“Answer it, Dean.”

While Dean was glaring at Sam, you looked over his shoulder and saw the caller ID: Lisa.

“Sam’s right, Dean. Answer it.” You held Dean’s stare when his eyes flew to yours until he sighed and answered the phone.

While he spoke to Ben, you tried not to eavesdrop, but you couldn’t help it. Dean played it close to the vest, though, so it wasn’t until he was off the phone that you found out what was happening. The three of you stood by the Impala while he explained that Lisa was having some kind of breakdown and Ben was freaking out. You watched him try to play it off like he was going only for Ben, and appreciated the effort he made, even though you saw right through it.

“We can handle it for 24 hours, Dean. I get you want to bury it, but I had to deal with my past year, now you have to deal with yours.” Sam waved at the Impala, encouraging Dean to go, while you stood next to him with your arms crossed.

“Oh, yeah, and that worked so great for you.” Dean was getting snarky, now, and you saw him give little glances your way.

Uncrossing your arms and grabbing hold of Dean’s, you made him look you in the eye. “Go. They need you and you want to go, so go.” You took Dean’s right hand in yours and gently removed his ring. “I’ll take this. Lisa doesn’t need to see it.” Putting the ring in your pocket, you gave Dean a smile. “Now get going. You’ve got a ton of driving ahead of you.”

Dean looked half miserable as he got behind the wheel. He looked back at you and Sam as he pulled away.

You and Sam did okay working the case together. You figured out who the next victim would be and found out what happened while taking care of the ghost. You saw a little bit of Old Sam’s wit when he was dealing with Johnny, one of the guys who had inadvertently killed Rose, and you had to bite your tongue to keep from saying something.

After you had saved Johnny, you and Sam made your way back to the motel. You had guarded Johnny while Sam had done all the digging, so he hit the shower while you crashed on one of the beds. Dr. Sexy was on his third hookup of the night when Sam flopped down on the other bed.

“All right, now I see why you and Dean get along so well,” Sam joked.

“What? It’s compelling!” Sam laughed and shook his head. When the show was over, he reached for the remote and turned off the TV. “That was an amazing thing you did for Dean today.”

Your fingers twisted while you avoided Sam’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. Taking his ring, basically telling him that if he wants to be with Lisa, you’d be okay, even though I doubt you would be.”

Looking over at Sam, you saw the famous puppy dog eyes Dean had always told you about. “Put those eyes away, Winchester, I don’t need them. I’m a big girl, Sam. If Dean decides to go back with Lisa, then, well, I’ll burn that bridge when I get to it.”

Just then, your phone rang, and it was Dean. You showed the caller ID to Sam before answering the call.

“Hey, Dean. How’s Lisa?”

“Pissed, but on her date. We were Parent Trapped. Apparently, tonight is her third date with Matt the Doctor, and Ben watches TV, so he, and I quote, ‘Knows what that means.’” You could hear the strain in Dean’s voice, even through the phone. “I’m going to stick around for a bit, hang out with Ben at least until Lisa gets home, see if I can make him understand.” Dean huffed. “God, how do I make him understand when I barely understand it myself?”

“I wish I knew, Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. How’s the case?”

“All done. Burned the bones, and got back to the motel in time for Dr. Sexy.”

Dean chuckled. “Good to hear. I’ll text you when I’m back on the road, give you an ETA when I have one.”

“Good. Want to talk to Sam?”

“Sure.”

You handed the phone off to Sam and went to the bathroom to give them some privacy. When you came back out, your phone was back on the nightstand and Sam was sitting in his bed, watching TV. He turned the TV off again and watched you crawl into your own bed. Sam turned off the light and you both said your good nights.

Soon, you heard Sam’s breathing even out, but you were still awake. You tossed and turned, feeling too hot under the covers, but too cold on top of them, which was ridiculous since you normally slept with Dean “Space Heater” Winchester, wrapped up in each other and a blanket like a burrito. You had never liked sleeping like that before, much preferring a firm demarcation line down the bed where each party had their own territory and everybody stayed in their own space. Yet, here you were, with an entire double bed to yourself, and you couldn’t sleep because there was no one to rub circles in your back and warm your toes with theirs.

After you had whipped the covers off and back on you for about the fourth time, you heard Sam’s voice float over from his side of the room. “If you don’t stop tossing and turning over there, Y/N, I’m going to smother you with a pillow.”

“Go ahead. It might be the only way you get me to sleep.” You heard Sam chuckle and faintly saw his outline in the dim light from the window as he turned towards you in his bed.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Sighing, you turned towards him. “Once upon a time, oh, about two years ago, there was this badass hunter chick named Y/N. She hunted alone, except for the rare occasion when she answered the Campbell bat signal. She slept in her truck more often than not, dug all her own graves, and hated sharing a bed for more than a few hours.

“Then, along came the princes of Winchester. Suddenly, she was spending all night sleeping with one or the other, and sometimes both, even though that meant doing something she had once sworn she would never do: _cuddle_.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “Sorry. Do go on.”

“That’s it. Badass hunter chick Y/N got used to fucking cuddling, especially with the elder prince, since he was like a nicer version of that face-sucking alien from that movie he made her watch and, now badass hunter chick Y/N can’t fucking sleep. The End. I’m two minutes away from finding a liquor store and drinking until I pass out.”

You heard, more than saw, Sam shift around on his bed, but you saw him raise his covers before he spoke. “Come on, then. Prince Winchester the Younger officially invites you to cuddle, if it will allow his friend, the badass hunter chick Y/N, to sleep, thereby allowing him to sleep, too.”

Part of you wanted to be in that bed so bad it hurt. Another part of you worried, though.

“Is that a good idea, Sam? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or worse, trigger a memory.”

Sam let his arm drop and sighed. “I will be more uncomfortable if we both continue to lie here wide awake. As for triggering a memory, I’m willing to risk it for a good night’s sleep.”

“I have cold toes.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.”

Sighing, you relented. “All right.” You climbed out of your bed and crawled into Sam’s, then awkwardly realized you didn’t know where to go from there. When you froze, Sam pulled your back to his front, cradling your head on his arm, and wrapping both arms around you. Soon, your feet were tangled with his, and your toes were warm and toasty. You put your hands on his arms, and felt yourself relax. This was Dean-level cuddling, and you marveled at how alike the two men could be sometimes. As your mind let go, you mused that Sam had never held you this closely before. Sure, you had fallen asleep together, but usually it was you wrapped up in Sam, with him on his back and just his arm around you. Feeling sleep take you, you thought you might have mumbled out loud, but you were lost to the darkness before your mind could decide.

“You even smell different.”

The next day, you were woken by Sam’s cell phone ringing. It took a moment for the two of you to untangle yourselves from each other, but Sam managed to reach over you and answer his phone on the fourth ring. There was another body.

While the two of you got ready to go to the newest crime scene, you saw that Dean had sent you a text in the night. He had decided to stop and get some sleep at a motel, so probably wouldn’t make it to you until later that day. You texted back the update about the case, hoping you weren’t waking him up. You got a message a minute later that he was almost on the road again, and would hurry to get back.

Throughout the day, you and Sam kept Dean updated on the case, so when you met him at the abandoned gas station, he already knew what was going on. You and Sam both walked towards him when he arrived, but he pulled you into his arms for a tight hug as soon as he reached you. You hadn’t known what to expect from him, considering all the different ways things could have gone with Lisa, so it took you a second to wrap your arms around him and squeeze back. His hand stroked your hair, and he spoke low into your ear so the others couldn’t hear.

“I’m glad you’re still here. Hey, do you have my ring on you, ‘cause I feel naked without it?” Surprised, you pulled your head away and stared into his eyes. Seeing the affection shining there made you smile, and you nodded. Digging into your pocket, you pulled out his ring, and he happily pushed it onto his finger. With one last smile, he turned to Sam and they began talking options for how to take out the ghost of Rose without killing her sister.

An hour later, you were crying over Isabel’s body, having completely failed to protect her from the fallout of her sister taking over the Impala. You and Sam both were trying to keep her out of harm’s way, and somehow a large piece of glass had ended up in her gut, anyway. You tried to stop the bleeding, but she still died in your arms. All the emotion from the past couple of days that you had bottled up came pouring out over the body of this innocent woman. Sam held you while you bawled into his shoulder, with Dean looking back and forth between the two of you and his Baby.

The ride back to South Dakota was long and quiet.

After a couple of days at Bobby’s, with a night or two of good sleep and sweet sex with Dean under your belt, you were feeling better. Your friendship with Sam was becoming easier, Bobby was treating you more like one of the boys and less like a strange female that had invaded his house, and Dean had actually talked to you about what had gone down with Lisa. He told you that he spent the entire drive to her house with his brain bouncing back and forth between you and her like a rubber ball. When he found out she was dating someone new, he had felt a surge of relief in amongst the jealousy. He hadn’t told Lisa about you, just because he didn’t want to stir the pot, and also because he just didn’t know how. When you admitted you didn’t know how to describe you, either, you both laughed. You told him how you had to sleep in Sam’s bed just to sleep while he was gone, and Dean surprised you by being more than okay with it.

“Hey, I shared you with him for how many months? Having you all to myself has been weird. Nice, don’t get me wrong, but weird. In some ways I still think of you as Sam’s girlfriend, and I’m just a placeholder.”

Giving him a soft kiss, you tried to reassure him. “You are not a placeholder, Dean, and you never were. You’ve got a completely separate place in my heart that’s all yours.”

Dean blushed a little, and looked down, avoiding your eyes. “Do you want to start with him again, at some point? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.”

Glad he wasn’t fixing you with his intense gaze, you chose your words carefully. “I wouldn’t be against it, but it would be up to you and Sam.” You lifted his chin with your hand so he was looking at you. “I’m perfectly happy the way things are right now, though.”

Dean smiled and gave you a long, dirty kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French Mistake + 1

You had been with Bobby about a week, helping Dean fix the Impala, when the three of you were hunkered down in Bobby’s living room during what felt like a tornado to you. Dean and Sam, having spent years in Tornado Alley, both assured you it was just a wild thunderstorm, but you were still eyeing the window nervously when you were supposed to be researching a possible case Bobby had found. Bobby had actually left to make a supply run in this crazy weather, in spite of your pleas to stay home until the storm passed. Apparently, the need for Hunter’s Helper outweighed any concern for his own safety, though, and out he went.

It was while you were staring out the window that Balthazar startled the crap out of you by appearing behind you.

Balthazar physically moved you from where you jumped up to a spot just a couple of feet away, leaving you sputtering and speechless. Dean immediately jumped up and tried to get Balthazar’s attention while the angel grabbed things from around the room and spouted off about _The Godfather_. When he found you again in his way, he moved you again, picking you up by the arms and just shifting you like you weighed nothing. The second time, though, he stopped his movement for a moment and gave you a flirty smile.

“My, my, darling, every time we meet you are prettier than the last. Love becomes you, my dear, even though it’s with these two ruffians. If you ever decide to ditch them, give me a call.” Balthazar winked at you, making you even more speechless, if that was even possible.

Dean immediately jumped between you, but Balthazar was already on the move again. You watched as the angel mixed the ingredients he found in a bowl and painted a sigil on the window. Walking closer to the window, you studied the sigil, wondering what he was up to, while the boys questioned him.

Before you had even stood straight again after studying the sigil, Balthazar was tossed across the room. You looked into Bobby’s kitchen, and there stood another angel, this one looking distinctly less cute and cuddly than ole Balthy.

Balthazar sat up from where he had landed, and sent a wave of grace at the three of you, tossing you into the window as he yelled, “I said, RUN!”

Breaking through the window, you braced yourself to land on the hard ground outside Bobby’s house, with broken glass beneath you, two gigantic hunters on top of you, and rain pouring down. Needless to say, when you landed on a cushy mat, no broken glass beneath you, and each brother fell magically to your side, you were surprised.

Not only was your fall downright comfy, there was no rain, and you were inside some kind of large room with bright lights. The boys helped you up, while all three of you looked around. Behind you was Bobby’s living room. In front of you was…not Bobby’s back yard. If anything, it looked like a film set. Just as you were about to state your theory, someone yelled that it was a wrap, confirming your theory, and three people walked over to you, each of them grabbing one of you and walking you all away from each other.

The woman that grabbed your arm was shorter than you, even in heels, kind of pretty, with dark, sleek hair and glasses. “Yvonne, I’m so glad you’re able to sit down with me and talk about what’s going on in your life these days! Your fans are dying to know all about the woman cast as the love interest to _both_ Winchesters.” She led you over to a table and motioned for you to sit, while a man with a camera started taking pictures of you. You grimaced at the camera, and almost took the arm off the guy when he put his hand to your hair and _fluffed_ it.

The woman placed a recorder in front of you on the table. “This is Melissa Wright with Yvonne Petrovic from TV’s ‘Supernatural.’ So, Yvonne, what’s it like getting to work so very closely with the steaming hot actors, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki? I mean, how do you get any work done around such gorgeous men?”

You did a double take at the woman and stared at her. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re going to have to tell us your secret for not just drooling all over both of them all day, every day!” The woman pretended to swoon and fanned herself vigorously.

“Um, well, I guess you just have to put aside everything else and get the job done, right?” _What the hell is going on here???_ You took a deep breath and tried to settle your scattered thoughts. This woman obviously thought you were this Yvonne Petrovic person, and that you were an actress with a Something Ackles and a Jared Pada-something? _What’s with the names around here? Am I supposed to be Russian, now? Just keep it together and play the part. It can’t be that much harder than pretending to be an FBI agent, right?_

“That’s a wonderful work ethic! Next question: How do you manage to keep in such good shape that you can toss around two hunky Texans like Jared and Jensen?”

 _Okay, this is easy, just don’t mention digging graves, right?_ “I guess it just comes with the job. I have to stay in shape or I could get hurt.” _Great job, Y/N. You’re just charming the pants off this woman. Could you sound any more stupid?_

“That brings up a great question! This is a very physical role for a woman, since you’re often seen fighting monsters, as well as seducing the brothers. Have you ever been injured doing any stunts?”

 _Easy question._ “No. Everyone here is completely professional and knowledgeable in their area. I’d say it’s nearly impossible to get hurt with so many experts around.”

“That’s great to hear. Next question: Some of your fans have been saying that you appear to have gained weight recently, and there are rumors that you’re pregnant. Can you confirm or deny those rumors?”

 _WHAT?!?_ “Um, no, I’m not pregnant.”

“Okay, then. A lot of women would die for hair and skin like yours. Do you have any special beauty secrets you can share with our readers?”

 _Beauty secrets? Like what? Cheap motel soap? Hunter’s helper? Grease from working on the Impala with Dean? Gun oil from cleaning rifles? A steady diet of burgers and pie?_ “Um, just eat healthy and drink lots of water.” You tried smiling and the cameraman took advantage of it to snap some pics.

“One last question, since we know you have to go, Yvonne. How do you deal with the hate directed at you since you started the show this year?”

“Um, hate?”

“You know, like the web site DieY/NL/N.com and the threats from fans of the boys who say Y/N is just using the Winchesters or that you are trying to break up Jared’s marriage?”

 _Holy crap! What the hell?_ “How do I deal with it? Well, I guess I just have to try and not take it personally.”

“Okay! Well, that’s it! Thanks for your time, Yvonne!” The woman shook your hand and they both got up and walked away. Suddenly alone, you looked around for either Sam or Dean, and saw both of them heading towards a door. You rushed to catch up, and found them talking to Cas outside.

As you got closer, Cas saw you and called out, in a very un-Cas-like voice, “There’s my hunnybunny, now!”

You almost stopped dead in your tracks.

_Hunnybunny??_

Cas handed some paper to Dean and then turned to you with his arms open. Before you could say anything, you were in his arms and his lips were on yours. You were so surprised, your mouth opened and his tongue was just…everywhere. Your brain started screaming while your body considered reacting. _DEAN IS RIGHT THERE! STOP THAT!_

When Cas finally let you go, you were breathless and barely able to keep on your feet from shock. Over Cas’s shoulder, you saw Dean’s face, and felt fear for the angel. Dean might have been okay sharing you with Sam, but Cas was a completely different story.

Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pointed to the papers in his hands. Dean finally looked down, and his expression went from thunderous to confused.

“Misha?? His name’s Misha??”

Now that his hand were off of you, Cas…well, Misha… was unbuttoning his shirt to reveal some kind of a new age t-shirt underneath.

“Vicky is looking forward to you coming over tonight, honey, so I just wanted to catch up with you before I left and confirm what time you think you’ll be there? We’ve got a babysitter for the kids, so it will be just the three of us. With no interruptions.” Misha winked at you and gave you a sly grin.

_What in the holy hell is going on here????_

Thinking fast on your feet, you began stammering. “Oh, uh, Misha, I’m so sorry, but I completely forgot about tonight, and I promised the boys, here, that I’d run lines with them tonight, and work on, you know, acting… stuff.”

Misha frowned, then pulled you aside. “You’re volunteering to spend time with them when you don’t have to? That’s a first. And we planned tonight out a long time ago, honey. Vicky’s been looking forward to seeing you without the kids for weeks. When the first babysitter fell through, she almost told me to take the kids somewhere so she could be alone with you. Luckily, I was able to find someone else, because I miss you, too, honey.” Misha moved his head closer to your ear so you’d hear him speaking low. “Watching you do sex scenes in a room full of other guys is just frustrating, baby.”

Your brain short circuited. How your mouth kept moving was a mystery.

“I know, uh, baby, but this is important. It’s my job on the line, you know? I have to play nice.”

Misha seemed to buy that, and nodded, though he was frowning. “Well, at least you’re all talking. Maybe a night together working will improve the tension around here.” He gave you another kiss, and since you were prepared for this one, you almost enjoyed it, though the guilt about Dean standing right behind you stomped that out quickly. When he let you go and walked away, you stared at the brothers with wide eyes. Dean was glaring, and Sam was obviously holding him back, with an odd look on his face. You stepped closer to Dean and tried to give him a comforting smile, but it felt wrong even to you.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again: This whole place is just bad-touching me! And that guy better keep his mitts off you if he wants to keep them!” Dean stabbed a finger in the air at Misha’s retreating back and then at you, and you stifled a giggle.

“Apparently, it’s someone named Vicky who’s waiting for him at home you really have to be worried about. She worked hard to find a babysitter so we could have some alone time tonight, and I’m blowing her off to spend tonight with the two of you.”

The play of emotions that passed over the boys’ faces were comical. Surprise, confusion, interest, more confusion, and some nodding and blinking, all in unison, then they both shook their heads and went back to disgust with the whole situation. Dean shook himself and started walking away, with you and Sam following.

Soon, you found fake-Dean’s trailer, and hunkered down in there to get your bearings. Dean’s reaction to the whole thing was the only thing keeping you going. Even if everything else was crazy as hell, Dean could still get you to laugh as he made fun of the “blue steel” poses the actors were sporting on a magazine cover. As you all talked, and Sam manned the laptop, you discovered who was who. Dean was “Jensen Ackles,” and Sam was “Jared Padalecki.” You had Sam look you up, too, after he showed Dean the video of Jensen acting on a soap opera, and you nearly choked. The reporter who did the interview hadn’t told you nearly all that was out there.

A quick web search of your alter ego’s name brought up little more than your resume and fan hate for your character on the show. You were into the second page of results before you even began to see anything positive. You had no problem ignoring the speculation that “Yvonne Petrovic” was trying to break up “Jared Padalecki’s” marriage. Oddly enough, there was no mention of your apparent relationship with Misha and Vicky, except to say that you and Misha were close friends, having bonded over your Russian heritage. However, reading that fans of the show thought you were some kind of demon in disguise, solely out to take down the Winchesters, was disheartening, at best. Just as you were about to completely go down the rabbit hole, having seen something about who was better for Dean, you or Lisa, Dean shut the laptop and glared at you.

“We need to figure out how to get to our world. Stop reading what fans of this stupid show are saying about you. Even I know better than to do that.”

You nodded quietly, trying to push what you had read out of your head. The three of you put your heads together, remembered the spell Balthazar had used to get you there, and then worked on getting the heck out of there.

After a false start, you found yourself getting in a car with Sam, Dean, and a bodyguard named Clif. Clif seemed reluctant to take you at first, only agreeing after calling your own bodyguard, someone named Mark, and telling him what you were doing. That was an interesting conversation.

“Mark, this is Clif, I’ve got you on speaker phone and I have Yvonne here. She says she made plans with Jared and Jensen tonight and wants to head to Jared’s house with us. You okay with me taking her with us?”

“She what? She’s going to…um…yeah, as long as she’s with you, Clif. Can you take me off speaker for a minute?”

“Sure, man.” Clif put the phone up to his ear. “Don’t know. It’s news to me, too.” Clif glanced at you sideways then turned away from the three of you, though you could still hear him. “Hey, at least they’re all talking, right?” Another pause. “All right. Got it.” He hung up. “Okay, we’re clear, but you sit in the back seat. Either Jared or Jensen can have the front, though frankly, I’d rather you all be back there. I know that’s asking a lot, though, so I’ll take what I can get.”

All three of you got into the back of the SUV, and even though you were all big people, the fit wasn’t uncomfortable. When you tried to sit by the window, Clif stopped you and made you sit in the middle. Your eyes widened, but you did it.

As the SUV pulled out of the studio lot, you saw why.

Fans of the show, though few, were holding up signs. Most seemed nice enough. “We love you Jared,” or “We love you, Jensen,” but not a single fan loved you. The few signs that mentioned your name were not happy signs. As the boys saw them, they each took one of your hands and gripped them tightly.

The next day and a half were awful. You may have spent them in luxury no hunter had ever experienced before, but other than that, it was awful. You got to meet Jared’s wife, Genevieve, and found out that the rumors of you ruining her marriage were all false. She seemed to regard you as a friend, though even she was surprised you had opted to spend the evening with her husband and “Jensen.” Dean and Sam were completely thrown for a loop, though, staring openly at her and stammering like school boys. When she was gone, off to some charity gala about otters, the boys explained who Genevieve had obviously played on the show. Well, that explained Sam’s pale complexion.

Even worse than trying to figure out who you were supposed to be to everyone around you, pretending you knew how to act like yourself, and trying to find the ingredients for the spell, was discovering that there was no magic in this world. None at all. You’d maxed out all of Jared Padalecki’s credit cards for nothing. At least that meant Virgil, the angel Raphael sent to kill you, also had no magic.

When Genevieve told you that Misha was killed, you had a hard time explaining to her why you weren’t rushing to Vicky’s side. Instead, you and the boys were going to check out his crime scene. Needless to say, she was surprised as she watched you all walk out the door.

When you found out what the message was that Raphael had sent to Virgil through the dearly departed Misha, the three of you headed back to the set to wait. Dean got a little maudlin, almost trying to convince Sam to stay and be Jared Padalecki, with the money and the wife and big house. Sam wouldn’t hear of it, though. You wondered what life would be like for Yvonne Petrovic. _Well, I’d be down a lover now that Misha’s dead._ You tried not to laugh at that.

“I guess if we’re stuck here, you’d have a hard time of it, Y/N,” Dean said, chuckling. “Your boyfriend is dead, and his wife needs you.” Dean winked at you and you grimaced.

“I’d much rather be with you guys, any day.” You sat down next to Dean and leaned against him. “You’re not jealous, are you? You didn’t seem to appreciate Misha’s displays of affection towards me.” You jabbed him softly in the side with your elbow and he smiled.

“Nope. Guess I’m only okay sharing you with Sam.” Dean’s voice was low, and he glanced at Sam to see if he’d heard, but he was playing with a rubber knife.

You had just settled into Dean’s side when you heard Virgil shooting crew members. By the end of the fight, the three of you were back in your own world, facing down Raphael, until Balthazar appeared and distracted him. Well, her. The boys had always talked about Raphael being male, but this meat suit was female, and even more intimidating than you. Balthazar sassed his way around the archangel until Castiel showed up and saved the day.

Dean and Sam were pissed about being used as a diversion, but you stayed quiet. _How did a lowly seraph like Castiel manage to scare the pants off an archangel?_ You pondered that while the three of you boarded up Bobby’s broken window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on glossing over this episode, but then I thought of Misha being involved with Fake!Y/N and Dean's reaction to it, and I couldn't resist. I know Vicky wasn't mentioned in the episode, so I took some liberties adding her and the kids (especially since I'm not sure Maison was born, yet, when the episode happened), but it was purely for the looks on the boys' faces when they heard about Fake!Y/N's relationship with Misha and Vicky. I hope I haven't offended any Misha and Vicky fans out there! I love them, too!


	22. Chapter 22

After your time in Bizarro World, as Dean called it, you were glad to take a few days off and focus on fixing up Bobby’s living room window. You helped Bobby man the phones for other hunters, too, and did some research on the side. One of the calls you got was from Gwen, catching you up on Campbell gossip, though there weren’t many Campbells left to gossip about. Gwen and Samuel were the only hunters left on the compound, and everyone else was making moves to leave for greener pastures. You couldn’t blame newly single mothers for not wanting to raise their kids around hunting, anymore. There had been too many losses for it to feel like anything but a death wish. Honestly, there were only two families still left on the compound, and only because they hadn’t yet found a greener pasture.

Having a few days off also meant you got to spend some quality time with Sam. He would often help you with the dishes or whatever chores you decided to take up to repay Bobby for letting you stay. You could tell that having a woman around was kind of cramping his style a bit, especially when you and Dean got a little loud in the bedroom. Bobby would give you and Dean sour looks the next time you surfaced, but Sam never reacted. You weren’t sure if Sam somehow wasn’t hearing you, or if he didn’t care. Either way, you enjoyed getting to spend time with Sam talking about books he’d read or music he was listening to, or even playing cards or watching movies. After a couple of months, you were finally feeling like you and Sam were friends again.

It was manning the phone for Bobby that alerted you to the insanity that was brewing across the Midwest. Hunters were calling and talking about their hunts, simply because they were unusually large. Shifters were normally solitary, but one band of hunters encountered a group of six. As soon as you and Bobby started seeing the pattern, you brought the boys in on it. A few hours later, you were headed out.

Meeting Rufus Turner was…something else. You promised yourself when you figured out what, you’d let him know. Rufus had a sass that matched yours at your sassiest, and you hadn’t felt that sassy in a long time. He seemed to wonder if you were up to the task of hunting, which pissed you off to no end, but Dean assured him that you were. You noticed he still kept an eye on you, though.

Walking into the cannery, you felt more fear than you’d had in a while. Here you were, hunting with two men you’d never hunted with before, one of whom didn’t trust you, and going after an unknown monster. Seriously, you’d been in hunts with scary monsters, but not knowing what you were up against was always what scared you the most. You were so nervous, in fact, you almost shot Gwen when she popped up out of a door in front you.

“Gwennie?” You holstered your gun and ran to her, throwing your arms around her and giving her a hug. You didn’t see Samuel behind her until Dean was already advancing on him, gun raised.

Dean’s voice gave you chills. “Welcome to next time.”

Sam stepped in front of him and stopped him, thank goodness. You and Gwen watched the typical alpha male posturing that seemed to always come when a group of hunters got together, but this had an edge to it. Dean hadn’t told you exactly what had happened when Samuel had sold you all out, just that he was glad you’d gotten out before it all went bad. Something told you that whatever had happened was a lot worse than you had thought.

Sam took Dean out of the room to calm down while you faced down Samuel. When Samuel goaded Bobby by calling him “the guy pretending to be their father,” you got into his face and pushed him.

“Out of bounds, Samuel. You don’t know Bobby, or what he’s done for them. And I know he’s never sold them out to a demon. You’re lucky they made it out of there in one piece.”

Sam came through the door and pulled you away from Samuel. The conversation flowed over you while Sam kept his hands on your arms, grounding you. When the conversation turned to the monster at hand, Sam let you go.

Samuel couldn’t let it go, though, goading Bobby some more until Bobby snapped.

“I know that you’d throw your own kin to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough.”

Jaw open, you and Gwen both turned to Bobby and then Samuel. Samuel tried to deny it, but when Gwen left to question Dean, you saw the look on Samuel’s face, and you knew. Dean and Sam were never meant to survive.

“You left them to _die_ , Samuel? Your own grandsons?” Samuel dropped his head. “You know, you asked Dean what he was supposed to be to you in that prison, but I know you know better. Dean and Sam are good men, _Campbell men_ , whether you want to admit it or not. What I want to know is, what happened to _you_? Because it obviously skipped a generation.”

With tears in your eyes, you let Sam pull you away from Samuel again. As you were turning away from the man you used to think of like a father, you heard the gunshot outside the door.

Leading the pack of hunters, you stopped still when you saw Gwen lying on the floor. Rufus and Sam checked on Gwen before Sam disappeared to look for Dean. Bobby put an arm around you while Rufus tried CPR. When Bobby stopped Rufus, the tears started down your face.

Shrugging off Bobby’s arm, you dropped to Gwen’s side and brushed hair out of her face. Looking into her face, you remembered your first friend, your best friend, as she was when you were both young, before you’d started to learn the ways of the Campbells. She’d been the closest thing to a sister you had, and now she was lying in front of you, her blood seeping onto the floor. Bobby pulled you away from her as Rufus and Samuel picked her up to move her. You cried into Bobby’s shoulder for a long moment, Bobby’s hand stroking your hair.

“She was the last person who knew me my whole life. The last of my family. They’re all gone, Bobby. My family’s all gone.”

Bobby pulled your head from his shoulder and picked up your chin until you were looking at him. “You’ve still got family, Y/N. You’re just a Singer, now.”

Giving Bobby a wet smile, you worked at cleaning up your face while Bobby hid his blush. Sam returned, and seeing you in tears, he wrapped you in his arms and held you while he and Bobby came up with a plan. He even held onto you while he told Samuel he’d kill him if Samuel killed Dean.

You all split up to look for Dean, you still wiping away the occasional leftover tear, your concerns now turned to Dean. Did whatever killed Gwen take Dean? Did whatever killed Gwen use Dean to do it?

When you found Dean ranting about a Khan worm, you were all panicked and jumpy. Everyone relaxed a little when Bobby took everyone’s guns, and you all headed back to the locker room to regroup. Bobby and Rufus started making calls, and you went through your contacts list, but it only made you start to tear up again. Everyone you would call, every single Campbell, was now dead. Shoving your phone back into your pocket, you put your head down on the table.

You didn’t notice when Samuel and the boys disappeared, and didn’t even pay much attention to Rufus and Bobby’s conversation, you were too mired in trying not to lose your shit and cry on a damn hunt. The gunshot that rang out distracted you well enough, though. When Sam and Dean returned, you all geared up again and went after Samuel.

While you were all clearing the cannery, you and Sam got separated from the rest of the group. In trying to get back to the rest, you ran into Samuel.

While you listened to Samuel goad Sam, you watched him. Although his words seemed a lot like the Samuel you knew, something was off. When Samuel wouldn’t back off and put his gun down, in spite of both of you telling him he had to, Sam shot him. When Sam looked to you in a panic, you grabbed his hand and held it, letting him know without words that he had done the right thing.

You and Sam both ended up restrained since neither of you had kept an eye on Samuel’s body to see if the thing came out of it. When Rufus and Bobby went to work on Samuel, you and the boys stayed outside the room, your head buried in Dean’s shoulder.

Everything after that became a blur. Samuel popped back up, the monster possessing him. You and Sam and Dean fought to get into the room, but the monster had blocked the doors. When you did get in, Samuel was well and truly dead, and Rufus and Bobby were both knocked out. You were back to square one. Getting shocked wasn’t pleasant, but it proved you were you. Unfortunately, you weren’t able to stop Bobby in time to save Rufus. The boys strapped down Bobby while you sat down in the corner and just tried to keep your shit together. You found yourself praying again, knowing there was no one to listen.

_Dear God, let Bobby be okay. I can’t lose one more person today. I just can’t._

Listening to the monster’s words come out of Bobby’s mouth gave you chills. Both you and Sam had to turn away while Dean electrocuted the worm out of Bobby’s head. You were never as relieved as when Bobby opened his eyes.

The four of you quietly cleaned up the cannery, packing Gwen and Samuel in the Campbell van. You drove the van to the motel where you were staying, and packed up your things. After you had all checked out, you all stood by the group of vehicles in the parking lot.

“I just need to go home and clean up what I can. I’m the last Campbell hunter, except for you guys, and if I’m not going to keep the compound as a home base, then I need to get everything hunting-related out of there before someone decides the whole place belongs to them and kicks me out.” You paused, feeling the tears prick your eyes again. “And I have to bury Gwen and take care of her things.”

Dean pulled you into a strong hug, kissing your hair and rubbing your back. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Go do what you have to do. Let us know if you need anything. I mean, hey, technically we’re Campbells, too, so if you need someone to back you up with anything, we can.”

You gave Dean a kiss, and Sam and Bobby both hugs, and got into the van. Starting it up, you waved sadly as you pulled out of the parking lot.


	23. Chapter 23

The drive to the compound was good, allowing you to process everything that happened at the cannery. Dean had killed Gwen because the worm made him do it. Sam had killed Samuel because the worm would have made Samuel kill Sam. These were hunting deaths, not something personal, and you needed time away from both Winchesters to make sure your heart knew that before you took your grief out on them. A few times during the drive you found yourself crying for Gwen. A tear or two fell for Samuel, too. When you arrived at the compound, and there was only one man at the gate, your breath caught. Jackson called out to you as he unlocked the gate, and you opened your window to greet him when he let you through. As soon as he saw your face, though, his smile faded.

Gwen hadn’t exaggerated when she said there were only two families left. Both admitted that they dragged their heels in finding somewhere else to go so that Gwen and Samuel had a home base to return to, but now that they were gone, there was nothing keeping them there any longer. Jackson was the only man left, his wife was the family lawyer, and they agreed to stay at least until all family matters were settled. A week later, the other family was gone.

Dean and Sam brought Bobby for a visit a couple of weeks after you got there. When they saw you, all three pulled you in for tight hugs. While Bobby was distracted by the Campbell family library, Dean and Sam took you outside and caught you up on what they were up to while you all leaned against the Impala. Hearing that Balthazar had unsunk the Titanic made you laugh, until Dean mentioned the question in passing of why had he done it.

“There’s so many questions about your lives, Dean. Seriously. How did Cas scare off an archangel? Why would Balthazar unsink a boat? I’m telling you, your lives are a whole new level of crazy, and you’re wondering about it now?”

While you were talking, Sam had had an arm slung over your shoulder, holding you tightly to him. Suddenly, Dean pulled you from Sam’s arm and kissed you, hard. Surprise made you open your mouth, and his tongue invaded. When he was done, he held you close, closing his eyes. Sam wrapped his arms around both of you, and kissed your head.

Your voice was muffled by Dean’s jacket when you tried to speak. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but what’s up, guys?”

Sam finally let you both go, though he took hold of one of your hands in both of his. You watched as his hands engulfed yours, marveling again at their size. Dean kept an arm slung around your shoulders while Sam explained.

“One reason we didn’t want to talk about this in front of Bobby is because in that alternate timeline, there were some things that were different. In that timeline, Ellen and Jo didn’t die, and Bobby and Ellen were married.” Sam’s puppy eyes were near to breaking your heart, but you were still confused.

“So, how come I’m suddenly getting all the love, guys? Where was I in that timeline?”

Dean kissed your head and Sam’s face fell.

“You had gone hunting with Ellen and Jo as a kind of girls bonding trip.” You nodded, and then started to put the pieces together.

“But I didn’t come home.”

Neither brother answered, but you saw it all over their faces. Looking back and forth between them, you saw the pain in their eyes.

“You two realize that I’m standing right here, right? You may have lost me in that other timeline, but you didn’t, because I’m right here.” Sam’s head was hanging down, his eyes focused anywhere but on you. Putting your free hand on his cheek, you ducked until he met your gaze. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Glancing up at Dean and seeing his features begin to relax, you focused on Sam. His face was still tight, even though he was looking right at you.

“What is it, Sam? What’s with the puppy eyes?” You glanced worriedly back at Dean, and he gave you a small smile before patting your shoulder and heading back inside to Bobby. Once you were alone, Sam pulled you in for another tight hug.

“When we were there, trying to work the job, we were both useless. We were both trying to move on without you, and failing miserably. I completely understood why Dean was a wreck. I mean, he knew you longer than I did, he was closer to you, and you two were, you know, together, so it just made sense. What didn’t make sense was that I was just as wrecked as he was. Our relationship there wasn’t any different than it was here, but losing you was killing me almost as bad as losing Jess did.”

Pulling away from Sam just enough that you could see his face, you searched it, looking for something to make sense of what he was saying.

“I don’t know what it means, Y/N. All I know is that something inside of me needs you around, even though I don’t understand it. It’s just kind of thrown me for a loop, here.”

Leaning your head back on Sam, you sighed. “Well, then, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. In the meantime, I’m right here. You need something, you let me know, okay?”

Sam nodded and kissed your head again. “Thanks. I just hope whatever’s going on with me doesn’t freak out Dean and mess the two of you up.”

You chuckled and shook your head, making Sam pull away to see your face. “The two of you shared me before, Sam. Dean has never really gotten used to having me all to himself.”

Sam made a face and pulled you close to him again. “All I know is that I feel a lot better now that you’re here.”

“Same here. I haven’t gotten a wink of sleep without you guys.” Sam smiled and you both headed back inside to help Bobby.

Later that night, when you and Dean were lying in bed together, Dean gave you his side of the story.

“Thinking you were gone made me crazy, Y/N. When did we become something I don’t know how to live without?” Dean hid his face in your neck, leaving wet kisses along the line where your neck met your shoulder.

“I don’t know when it happened, but it happened. When Ben called you and you were gone that night is when I realized it. I used to hate sharing a bed, and now I can’t sleep right without you wrapped around me.” You gently stroked Dean’s hair and back, just enjoying having him in your arms again.

“Sammy was a mess. I mean, I was holding it together okay compared to him. Did he talk to you about it?”

“Yeah. I think he and I are going to be okay. He’s more worried that he’s going to come between you and me.”

Dean huffed, tickling your neck. “That’s because he doesn’t remember how we shared you. I know we can do it again if he’s up for it.” Dean lifted his head and leaned in to kiss you. “That is, if you still want us both.”

Tugging on Dean’s bottom lip a little you chuckled. “I’m so head over heels for you two it’s almost ridiculous.” Dean looked in your eyes and you saw the whole range of his emotions, from affection to fear to disbelief. “It’s true, Dean. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I know it’s weird to feel this strongly about both of you, but I do. I love you both, each for different reasons. You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.”

Dean smirked and shifted so his hips were between your legs, his cock hardening quickly against your thigh. “Oh, I like it. I like it a lot.” Dean’s lips descended on your own in a dirty kiss. “And you’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not, too.”

“Sounds good to me,” you moaned as Dean shifted his cock until he was rutting against your folds, hitting your clit with each thrust.


	24. Chapter 24

The boys and Bobby stayed for a few days, cleaning out the library and the armory. After talking things over with Jackson, the last remaining Campbell, you all packed up anything that could be moved and the boys took it with them back to South Dakota. You stayed behind to finish cleaning up the legalities, and to help get all of the outlying properties ready for sale. The compound had a nerve center, where the library and armory had been, with all of the family homes situated around the perimeter. Selling off the homes along three sides would make enough money to support Jackson and his family maintaining the rest as a hunter’s safe house. There was a lot of paperwork involved, on top of cleaning out the houses and making sure there weren’t any bodies buried on the properties. Literally.

Being away from the Winchesters was hard. Sleeping in Gwen’s house was harder. Going through her things was the worst. You packed up old pictures of you and the Campbells while tears rolled down your face. Finally, after over a month of packing and cleaning and donating to Goodwill, you had everything that you wanted to keep packed up in your truck.

While you were away, Dean and Sam kept you updated on what was going on. You made Dean promise to keep his clothes from his trip back to the Old West so you could see if he looked as good as he claimed. Sam told you how Dean killed Eve with pride in his voice for his big brother. Dean told you how worried he was about Cas, while Sam told you how worried he was about Dean handling the news that Cas was working with Crowley.

You should have expected that Crowley would come after you, but you were so distracted with your grieving and cleaning that it never occurred to you. Luckily, when Crowley’s demons came for you, you were in Gwen’s house, which was warded against pretty much anything. Gwen had put iron fixtures in the walls, and salt in the wallpaper glue. You were sure there was more salt in the walls themselves, too, considering how the demons flailed themselves against the house in vain. You called Dean to let him know what was happening, but by the time you both figured out that it was Crowley coming for you, he had the call from Ben saying that the demons were there.

As soon as Crowley had his leverage, you knew you were safe, so you told Jackson you had to leave. He and his wife said they could finish cleaning up the rest of the properties and get them ready for sale without you. You made sure they were well protected from demons, which made them both laugh. Jackson pointed out that he may not have ever gone out on a hunt, but he wasn’t a civilian. With hugs to both of them, you hopped in your truck and headed west.

By the time you made it to Bobby’s, Lisa and Ben were out of danger, and the three of them had headed off to find Bobby’s friend, the Purgatory escapee who had been taken. They weren’t gone long, though, soon coming back with an unconscious Sam.

Cas had broken Sam’s wall.

Dean was beside himself, you were pissed, and Bobby was just, well, Bobby. You tried to avoid the thoughts that kept intruding into your mind. _Does this mean that Sam will remember you when he wakes up? Will he want you back? Will he be willing to share you with Dean? What if he isn’t? What if he wakes up and he’s not either Sam you’ve known? What if he doesn’t wake up?_

The three of you set Sam up down in the panic room and began the second vigil, again waiting for him to wake up.

You did your best to distract Dean again, making sure he ate and took a nap with your usual tricks, in spite of your own worries. Fussing over Dean and Bobby quieted your own thoughts, you found. When Balthazar showed up with the address for where Cas was going to be, you offered to stay behind and watch Sam. Dean kissed you long and hard before he left, asking you to stay in the panic room as much as possible in case Cas or Crowley came for you. You agreed, and he and Bobby were gone.

Tired from not having slept well in over a month, you lay down on the cot next to Sam, tangling your limbs with his and quickly nodding off.

When Sam started convulsing again, he nearly knocked you off the cot. You barely managed to stay on, hanging onto him for dear life while trying to keep him from hurting himself. When he abruptly stopped moving, you checked him over, making sure he was still breathing and hadn’t hurt himself. He stayed still, much like he had after his collapse in Bristol, and you waited with bated breath.

His eyes opened slowly, blinking, even though it was dim in the panic room. He shook his head and looked around, finally settling his gaze on you.

Sam’s mouth curved into a wide smile as he took in your face. “I remember you.”

Your lips widening into a smile to match his, you retorted, “Well, it’s about damn time, Winchester.”

Sam chuckled, then pulled you closer to him, tipping your head towards his and planting his lips firmly on yours. His tongue gently pushed at your lips until you opened them, and then he was everywhere. His hands were pulling you closer while your fingers tangled in his hair, glad to pick up this old habit. When he finally came up for air, you were both panting.

“I missed you so much, but I didn’t know that it was you I was missing. It was like an itch I couldn’t reach, and being around you made it both better and worse.” His kiss was soft, this time, just his lips pressed against yours. He hummed as he pulled back, then rested his head against yours.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he sat up, almost dropping you to the floor.

“Where’s Dean? And Bobby? What’s going on with Cas? Did they find him? Did they stop him?” He looked around the room frantically, as if Dean and Bobby were somehow hiding in the walls.

“Balthazar gave us the address where everything is going down. Dean and Bobby should be there, by now.”

“Then we have to go. They’ll need us.” Sam jumped out of the cot, and was at the door to the panic room when he froze, holding his head and hissing.

“What is it, Sam? What’s wrong?” You caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about me. We have to get to Dean and Bobby.”


	25. Chapter 25

By the time you got to the lab and found Dean and Bobby, Cas had already done the ritual. Sam tried to stop Cas by stabbing him with an angel blade, but Cas didn’t even feel it. There was nothing you could do. Cas left, and the rest of you stood there in shock, until Sam collapsed.

After putting Sam in the back of your truck, Dean climbed in the back with him, and you all headed back to Bobby’s. Once you got Sam settled, you helped Bobby take the wrecker back to the lab and pick up the Impala. You worried about leaving Dean alone to deal with Sam, but you also knew Bobby would need help. The drive gave you and Bobby time to talk about the brothers and Cas and all of the possible outcomes of the situation. You tried to get some sleep on the way, but you just couldn’t relax. When you got back, you took over watching over Sam while Dean went off with Bobby to work on his Baby. Thankfully, Dean had set Sam up in the bedroom, so you just got into some pajama pants and an old t-shirt, slid under the covers with Sam, and fell asleep.

Wrapped in solid warmth, the feeling of soft lips on your own slowly dragged you out of unconsciousness. As you began to stir, your mouth opened, welcoming the gentle push of someone else’s tongue against your own. Hands shifted you until you were on your back with the solid warmth leaning over you. Arousal began to pool in your belly, heating you up even more, as one hand tangled in your hair and another kneaded your breast. You gasped when you felt a hard denim-covered cock grind into your hip and opened your eyes.

Sam’s mouth had moved down your jaw to your neck and was working on the sensitive skin there while his injured hand carefully palmed your breast and his hips ground into you. You moaned his name when you felt the gentle scrape of his teeth against your skin and returned the favor by digging your fingernails into his back through the fabric of his shirt. You had missed him for so long that you immediately responded to his every touch, soon panting and whining for more.

When the last of your sleepiness left your brain, you threaded your fingers into Sam’s hair and tugged until he came up for air. Leaning on his elbows, he hovered above you while you searched his face and stroked his hair.

“Sam, are you sure? Now that you have a soul, can you still share me with Dean?”

Sam leaned in and kissed you softly. “I spent the last few months since I got my soul back wondering just that. I wondered how I could live with knowing that the woman I loved wanted my brother at the same time. I watched you go from just being with Dean to being in love with him, but it didn’t bother me. I thought maybe that it didn’t bother me because I didn’t know you, so I had no feelings for you. After Balthazar screwed the pooch with the Titanic, I realized that I did have feelings for you, but those feelings didn’t make me want to take you away from Dean, or vice versa. If anything, knowing that you love Dean, too, makes me love you even more. I mean, Dean is such a huge part of my life, that I don’t think I could maintain a relationship with anyone who didn’t feel the same way about him without feeling tugged in two different directions. Dean and I are a package deal, even when we don’t want to be.” Sam moved one of his arms so he could stroke your hair. “And then I got my memory back, and I remembered you, and I remembered us…” Sam smiled down at you with a gleam in his eye. “…and I remembered those few times when Dean and I truly shared you, and it was all good.” Leaning down, he nuzzled at your neck. “It was better than good.” He licked and kissed your neck, pushing his arousal into your hip again. “And what I feel now just makes me want to do it again, because I bet it will be even better.”

Sam’s lips resumed working the skin on your neck, nibbling and sucking and licking while you writhed beneath him.

“God, Sam, you don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.” Feeling the old urgency take you over, you started desperately tugging at Sam’s shirt, trying to reach his skin so you could feel him under your hands again.

Sam took hold of one of your hands and put it down at your side. “Y/N, I want to do it differently this time.”

You looked into Sam’s eyes and saw the twinge of fear there. Of course he’d want to do things differently, he’s a different man now than he was before. You gave him a nod and a smile, and watched the fear leave his eyes.

Sam’s mouth descended to yours, and he gave you a slow, sensual kiss. He let go of your hand, ran his hand up your arm, and moved it back to your breast. Instead of immediately pinching and rolling your nipple like you were used to, he palmed it, feeling its weight and kneading it gently. When he seemed to have memorized the feel of it in his hand, he slid his hand to your hip and pulled you closer to him, his mouth still savoring yours. His hand slipped under your shirt, and he slowly pushed it up until you lifted your shoulders and let him pull it over your head. As soon as your skin was uncovered, his mouth started exploring it, licking and tasting as he went.

“Sam, I want to feel you,” you whimper, pulling at his shirt to try and get it over his shoulders.

Breaking away from you, he quickly stripped down until he was naked, giving you a chance to do the same. When he climbed back in bed, he settled between your legs and kissed you slowly again.

Sam peppered you with kisses while he spoke into your skin. “I never really appreciated you before.” Taking one nipple in his mouth, he nipped and sucked until your back arched with the pangs of pleasure shooting through you. “I mean, I wanted you, and I wanted you to want me, but I never took the time to truly enjoy having you with me.” Sam’s lips were giving your other nipple the same treatment as the first, now. With your knees bracketing his hips, you moaned and writhed against him, looking for more contact. “You are so amazing, and I can’t believe I spent so little time showing you that.” Sam placed open-mouthed kisses down a line between your breasts to your navel while his hands took over on your breasts, kneading and teasing the way he knew you liked. As his mouth got closer to the apex of your thighs, he moved his hands to your hips, rubbing circles in your skin. Every touch from him was electric, making you whimper. “So gorgeous. I’m so lucky you stuck with me for so long.”

“Sam, god, please,” you moaned, wishing he’d give you just a little something more. “I could never leave you, but if you don’t give me something more and soon, I’m going to get impatient and take what I want.” As Sam’s eyes met yours, you gave him a smirk and he cocked an eyebrow. You weren’t an even match for Sam’s strength, but you could get pretty far if you really wanted to, and he knew it.

Sam smiled right before he plunged his tongue between your folds and licked a wide stripe up to your clit. Your hips bucked off the bed as you cried out, and he put an arm over your pelvis to hold you down. “So good. I don’t know how I could have forgotten what you taste like.” Sam gave you another wide lick, then dipped his tongue inside you, sucking out the wetness pooled there. His tongue glided up to your clit, and started flicking against it, causing more electric shocks to shoot through your body. Sam moved one if his hands, and two of his fingers slowly pushed into you.

You felt the tension slowly start to build in your belly as Sam’s fingers and mouth coaxed wave after wave of pleasure out of your body. Sam was truly taking his time, making a meal of you, and it felt amazing. A long string of incoherent curses mixed with Sam’s name fell from your mouth while you tangled your fingers in Sam’s hair, relearning the feel of it. When you started to get close to the edge, you pulled Sam from between your legs.

“I need you, Sam. I need you inside me when I come.” Sam smiled and let you pull his head to yours. You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue as he mapped out your mouth.

Before you knew what or how he had done it, Sam was sitting on the bed, and he had pulled you up with him so you were sitting on his lap. He easily lifted you up and slowly brought you back down, impaling you on his cock. You let out a breathy moan as he filled you, your head falling back and giving Sam access to your neck, which he gladly took. His hands covered your back as he held you to him, one tangling in your hair while the other gripped your lower back.

You rolled your hips, trying to get Sam to move with you and give you the friction you so desperately needed. He moved his hands to your hips and began lifting you and bringing you back down on his cock. When he found the angle that made you cry out the loudest, he made sure to hit it again and again. With your arms around his neck, your chests pressed together, and his lips alternating between devouring your mouth and nipping at your throat, Sam seemed to be everywhere.

“I missed you so much, Y/N. God, you’re so amazing. I can’t believe you’re still here.” Sam’s words were little more than grunts, punctuated by his thrusts deep inside of you and the sloppy nips and licks he littered on your jaw and neck.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sam.” You felt yourself getting close to your edge, Sam’s fingers gripping your hips tightly as he continued to move you. “I love you too much to ever leave. Oh, God, Sam, I’m almost….”

“I know, baby, do it. I want to feel you come, baby.”

Your orgasm exploded through you, pleasure shooting through your body all the way to your fingers and toes as you cried out Sam’s name. Your release triggered Sam’s and you felt him stutter against you as he emptied into you. As your hips slowed, Sam kissed you languidly, licking into your mouth while he held your head with his hands.

When he came up for air, he buried his face in your hair, running his hands up and down your back to keep you pressed to him. His words were muffled so you almost didn’t hear them.

“I love you, too.” Then, a little louder, you heard, “And I want my ring back.”

When you finally separated, you left Sam to shower and went to find Dean. He was out with Bobby, working in the Impala, and as soon as he saw you, he stood up from what he was doing and smiled.

“Finally get some rest? Sam still sleeping?”

Giving Dean a quick kiss, you leaned into him and smiled. “Not enough, and no. He’s in the shower, now. I call dibs when he’s out.” Giving Dean’s ass a hidden pinch so Bobby wouldn’t see, you gave Dean a coy smile. “I need a hand for a second inside. Can I borrow you?”

Dean smirked and gave you a wink. “Sure thing.”

Once you were inside the house, he pulled you to him and gave you a dirty kiss. “Need help with that shower,” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “Actually, I need to talk to you for a minute.”

Dean’s face fell and he backed away from you. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

“Oh, geez, nothing! Sorry! I didn’t mean to freak you out.” You watched Dean breathe a sigh of relief. “But he wants his ring back. I just wanted to check in with you before I dug it out of my bag.”

Dean looked confused. “Check in? Why?”

You smiled at Dean. “Just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page, that’s all.”

Dean pulled you close to him again and kissed you softly. “I’m fine if Sam’s fine, and I’m guessing he’s fine, based on the new marks on your neck and wanting his ring back.”

Feeling your face flush, you hid it in his shoulder. “Yeah, Sam’s fine.” You tried your best to stifle a giggle, thinking about how fine Sam really was.

Just then, Sam walked in, and you both turned to face him. You broke away while Dean was giving Sam a once over, and came back downstairs to them both sitting at the table with beers in their hands. You stood next to Dean for a moment, and he pulled you down to sit in his lap, an arm thrown around your waist. Their conversation stalled, and you suddenly felt oddly shy. Opening up your hand, you freed Sam’s ring from your grasp and held it out to him. Sam smiled at you, then looked at Dean questioningly, but seemed to accept whatever he saw on Dean’s face. Quietly, he took the ring from you and put it on the third finger of his left hand. As he did, you moved your ring from your right hand to your left, as well. Dean watched both of you with a smile, then surprised you by moving his ring, too. You gave him a soft kiss, cupping his face in your hands.

That night, the three of you squeezed into the small double bed in Bobby’s spare room, limbs tangled together until you lost track of where you ended and they began. It was the best night’s sleep you got in months.


	26. Chapter 26

Brightness through your eyelids registered first, before the hands that were skimming over your skin, or even the mouths that were leaving wet kisses on your neck and throat. Initially, you thought it was all part of a dream you were having, but once you cracked your eyes open and the hands and mouths hadn’t dissolved, you remembered where you were. You were sandwiched between the Winchesters, in a bed far too small for the three of you to reasonably share.

Taking inventory of yourself and your surroundings, you realized Dean was in front of you, sucking marks into the delicate skin of your throat, holding onto your hips, and rocking his arousal against one of your thighs, which was somehow between his legs. Dean couldn’t account for the other mouth and hands, though, and you soon realized Sam was behind you. Sam had one hand on your breast, his mouth on your neck and shoulder, one leg tangled between your legs, and his rock hard cock rutting in the cleft of your ass.

“Holy hell, boys, this is one fantastic way to wake a girl up in the morning.” You voice creaked, still sleepy, but breathless from arousal. The feeling of hands, mouths, and rutting cocks rocking against you was almost overwhelming.

Both Winchesters huffed a laugh, but Sam started teasing your nipple in earnest while Dean moved his mouth up to yours for a kiss.

“Good morning, sweetheart. We woke up early and decided to give you a sample of what you’re in for, now that you have both of us again.” Dean’s voice was gravelly and about an octave lower than usual, sending a rush of goosebumps through your body.

“And we thought that you deserve a treat for putting up with us through everything,” Sam whispered in your ear, sending another thrill down your spine.

Dean’s hand moved from your hip to in between your legs, dipping his fingers between your folds to feel the wetness pooling there. He groaned as he spread it around, moving his fingers up to your clit and rubbing circles around it, making you cry out and buck against him.

“She’s so wet already, Sammy, you should feel this.” Dean’s fingers left your clit, pressing between your folds and slowly pushing inside of you. Sam’s hand moved from your breast down to the junction of your thighs, and slid in between your skin and Dean’s hand to find your clit. When Sam started circling your clit, Dean started thrusting his fingers, and you almost jumped. Sam caught you, shifting you easily against him so his other arm was wrapped around you, his hand on one of your breasts. Sam’s cock was still rutting into your ass, and you could feel the sticky wetness leaking from him as he rubbed against you. Sam pulled your upper body back just a bit, giving Dean space to reach down and take one of your nipples in his mouth and suckle. Dean’s cock was still hard against your thigh, and as he heard your whimpers and moans, you felt it leaking against you.

It was sensory overload, really. Dean’s mouth on one breast, Sam’s hand on the other, Dean’s fingers pushing and pulling, curving inside of you, while Sam’s fingers circled around and pressed against your clit in time with Dean, and Sam’s mouth tugging on your earlobe and sucking on your neck. Knowing that both of them were just as excited as you were just made it that much better. You were writhing against them, neither one of them giving you room to move, Dean stopping your legs from moving in front of you, Sam holding your back against him. Unable to move, you just had to take what they were giving you, helpless to do anything but feel the pleasure build.

“You are so wet for us, little girl, aren’t you? Want us both so bad. How does it feel knowing you have both of us so hard and ready for you? Knowing we both want you? Knowing we both love you?” You turned your head and kissed Sam’s mouth, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust, letting him swallow your moans as you began to feel yourself come apart. Dean’s fingers were thrusting faster, now, hitting that spot inside you with every thrust, Sam’s fingers and words driving you wild. Your hands were tugging at Dean’s hair, then scratching at his back, searching for something to ground you.

“Sam… Dean… fuck… I’m so close… you make me feel so good, god…” Dean pulled his lips from your breast and brought his face up to yours.

“I want to watch you come for us, sweetheart. Come on, Y/N, come for us.”

A few more thrusts of Dean’s fingers, circles from Sam’s fingers, and you felt your orgasm explode inside you. Dean worked you through it, while Sam pulled his fingers away, licking them clean. When your last spasms were fading away, Dean and Sam moved your leg from in between Dean’s legs to over his hip. Before you realized what was happening, Dean was pushing inside you, filling you up.

Sam stayed behind you, still rocking into the cleft of your ass, and giving you a running commentary while Dean slammed into you. “You love having us inside you, don’t you, Y/N? Feeling how much we want you, how hard you make us, pounding into you. Someday we’re going to take the time to open you up and you’ll get to feel both of us inside of you.” Suddenly, Dean shifted just a bit, and he started hitting that spot inside you with each thrust, making you cry out each time he did. Dean was gripping your thigh as he plowed into you, and you wondered if you’d have bruises there later, not that you cared. Sam moved his hand back down to where you and Dean were joined, and he started rubbing your clit in time with Dean’s thrusts. “Are you going to come for Dean like a good girl, Y/N? I can tell you’re close, those pretty noises you make are so fucking hot, baby.”

You couldn’t believe it was happening so fast, but you felt your second orgasm coming hard and fast. As Sam continued talking into your ear and playing with your clit, Dean’s cock hit you at all the right angles, and you came again, clamping down hard on Dean’s cock, crying out both of their names. Your release brought on Dean’s, and he spilled into you, your name on his lips. Dean kissed you as he slowed his thrusts, licking into your mouth, then letting go to suck in air.

When Dean pulled away, turning you onto your back, he stroked your face, brushing a lock of hair from your forehead. “Do you think you have one more in you for Sammy, sweetheart?” You were still panting too hard to reply, so just turned to Sam and smiled.

Sam shifted until he was lying between your legs, his cock hard against your thigh. “If I weren’t half crazy right now, I’d get more than just one more out of her,” Sam said with a cocky grin down at you. You remembered those nights when Sam was in no hurry to come himself, and he’d just slowly fuck you for hours, making you come on his cock over and over again, in every position he could think of, until finally just pounding his own release into you. After the two orgasms you’d just had, you didn’t think you could handle a marathon like that.

Sam kissed you gently, then hit that spot on your neck that always drove you crazy before he whispered in your ear. “You okay, little girl? You up for this?”

You nodded your head and groaned. “Always want you, Sam. Want to feel you come inside me, too.”

Sam groaned before shifting once again and slamming into you. He grabbed your thigh, much like Dean had, and worked to find that perfect angle that drove you crazy. Dean lay beside you, kissing your shoulder, holding your hand with one his hands and kneading your breasts with his other hand, teasing the nipples. You turned your face towards him, and he gave you a dirty kiss, moaning into your mouth to match the grunts and groans Sam was making.

Unbelievably, you felt that pressure building again, and you started arching your back into Dean’s hand. He moved his mouth to your breasts, teasing and licking. Sam heard your moans changing, and knew you were building again, so moved his hand to your clit and started rubbing in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, little girl, I want to feel you come hard on my cock like you did for Dean. You feel so good, Y/N, so fucking good around me, baby.” Sam shifted just a smidge, and suddenly was hitting that spot inside you somehow better than before, and your eyes flew open as you cried out and arched your back. Sam groaned as he felt you fluttering around him, knowing you were close, and pressed harder on your clit. He was anxious for you to come, you could tell, the cords in his neck standing out, and sweat dripping off of his forehead.

“Dean, give her a little more teeth on those pretty nipples. You like that sometimes, don’t you, little girl?” Dean glanced up at you, then dragged his teeth against the nipple in his mouth, watching your face as bolts of electricity shot between your legs. When he saw your reaction, he got a little rougher with the other one in his hand, too, giving it a pinch.

That was the thing that finally shot you over the cliff into your third orgasm of the morning. You yelled out both of their names as you bucked underneath them, almost sitting up with the force of your orgasm. When Sam felt you come undone around him, he finally let go, too, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm as he found his release. He kept moving against you for a few weak thrusts after he was done, helping to stretch out your aftershocks. When he finally pulled out, he collapsed on the other side of you from Dean, and gave you a gentle kiss.

Dean pulled the sheet up over all three of you, and the boys both settled into your side, resting their heads on your shoulders. You wrapped an arm around each one, stroking their hair and sighing happily. You kissed each brother on the head, though they were both half asleep already, and thanked the God you’d heard wasn’t listening, just in case you’d heard wrong. As long as you all stuck together, you knew you could beat anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending this was difficult, since there are three more seasons of canon I could go through, but it would just be adding this Reader character to those storylines and explaining why she was unable to change any of it. However, I believe her mere existence would change so much of what happens in canon after this story ends. So much of what causes problems for and between the brothers after season 7 is because they don't have someone this close to them calling them out on their bullshit and giving them support and guidance. That being said, I do see potential for a followup involving Purgatory and the aftermath. I can see this Reader really hating Cas, which would make an interesting story. If it bothers me enough, and I can work it out, I'll write it.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
